The Love Story of Naruto and Sakura
by JessicaGoble
Summary: Naruto and Sakura become joint team leaders of Team Uzumaki! As they search for Sasuke and Orochimaru they find themselves getting closer to something niether one of them were prepared for, love. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all! So this is my very first fanfic I've ever written, so be easy! Um I voted it mature because of language and adult themes but they're not too bad. Um... anyways any advice would be appreciated and I know the epilogue is short, but I'm posting chapter 1 right after this so go read that one too!

The Love Story of Naruto and Sakura

By. Jessica Goble

**Prologue**

Iruka-sensei stood among the new genin of Konoha, they had just graduated. Standing along with him was four sets of teams. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno was one team. Along with Kiba and Hinata as another team, Shikamaru and Ino was another team, and the last team consisted of Shino and Rock Lee.

"Alright class these will be your team leaders for the rest of your time as a ninja." He said introducing them. "Now as I call your names, please introduce yourself and form your new team."

"Hey Sakura, why exactly do we have to be babysitters for these brats?" Naruto asked as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I mean… aren't jonin like Kakashi-sensei supposed to take care of the genin?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned over. "Lady Tsunade told you already! We're having a shortage of jonin, all of the other jonin are on missions so their assigning lower ranking ninjas to work as team leaders."

Naruto crossed his arm, pouting. "I don't get it why _I_ was assigned this position, I'm only a genin!"

Sakura shook her head. "Lady Tsunade obviously saw your potential as a team leader and decided to bend the rules to let you join with all the chuunin."

Naruto seemed to brighten. "Well, maybe this won't be as bad as I made it out to be, at least Granny Tsunade put _us_ on a team!" he said, nudging her with his elbow, suggestively.

"This is serious business, Naruto." Sakura said, sighing. "You can't be fooling around like usual…"

"Mika, Kasumi, and Kenji, you are assigned to Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei's team." Iruka said, smiling proudly over at Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei? I think I like the sound of that!" Naruto said, smiling.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Naruto as the three genin approached them.

"They're really green, but we can show them the ropes!" he said, smiling widely.

**A/N**: So this was essentially just an introduction to all of the characters, go read chapter 1 for better stuff!!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **OKAY! Now time for the good stuff! Don't forget to read and review! Thanks everyone!!

**Chapter 1**

"Okay guys," Naruto said. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

Naruto and Sakura stared down at their three students. Nostalgia flowed through their minds as Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances. The 5 Holkages were carved in the mountain behind them.

This was the exact same spot where they had met their sensei. Kakashi-sensei had guided them since they were young. Just like they would guide these young, inexperienced ninja.

"Okay! I'll start!" A boy with red hair and bright green eyes exclaimed. "My name is Penchu Kenji! I'm from the Penchu clan and I want to be the leader of the ANBU!"

Naruto nodded. "Nice, and you?" he asked the tiny girl in the corner. She was obviously very shy.

"My name is Ponoda Kasumi, I… I would like to be a top medical ninja…" she muttered.

"Kasumi!" Naruto snapped. "Don't say 'you'd like to be' say 'you will'!" The girl leaned back, farther into the corner.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confusingly.

"Geez Naruto, settle down." Sakura said, walking over to the girl who was now hiding her face.

Sakura gently rested her hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "You can be whatever you want to be."

"I… I want to be a medical ninja. Like you, sensei!"

Sakura smiled warmly at the girl. "I'm flattered. I'll be sure to talk to Lady Tsunade about you."

The girl flashed a toothy grin.

"What about you?" Naruto asked the last boy. He looked somewhat older than the other ninja genin.

"My name is Sansu Mika, I want to teach at the ninja academy."

Sakura leaned back against the railing of the rooftop. "Such ambition." She murmured to herself.

"I know." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto-sensei, when do we have our first mission?" Kenji asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura for help. "Ummm…" he stuttered.

Sakura smiled warmly at Kenji. "Lady Tsunade actually assigned Naruto and I to a mission in the Hidden Sound Village, but we're taking you three with us. It's an A-Rank mission."

"An A-Rank mission?" The three young genin said in unison, Naruto looked over at Sakura in disbelief.

"We're going undercover for this mission, so from here on out Naruto and I are your parents, and you are our children.

"What? Granny Tsunade ordered _that_?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yes Naruto."

"So, Naruto-sensei and you are dating?" Kenji asked, skeptically staring back and forth between his two team leaders.

Naruto blushed.

Sakura seemed annoyed yet kept her patient exterior. "Actually," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of matching silver rings. "We're married."

She ignored the gasp of surprise from Naruto and slipped on her ring and threw Naruto his ring.

"Geez Sakura, this is all kind of sudden. Why do we have to be married?" Naruto asked, then turned an even brighter red when Sakura grabbed his right hand, took the ring he had just placed onto it, off of it, and placed it on his left hand.

"In the Hidden Sound Village the ninja are on constant surveillance and there's are road block at every gate. They're not letting any foreign Shinobi through. That's why we're going undercover."

Naruto stared dumbly at his palm, still blushing.

"It's only for the mission, Naruto." Sakura said, mistaking his excitement for contempt.

Naruto nodded and turned to his team. "Do you all have your ninja tools?"

The three nodded and Naruto glanced at Sakura who was removing her headband. Her pink hair flowed in the wind, the sun was setting behind the mountains casting an orange silhouette around Sakura's face.

"Sakura…" Naruto drifted off into a dreaming state, she was _so_ beautiful.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he heard her say. "I realize the awkward position I'm putting you in, but Lady Tsunade gave us our orders."

"Sakura, I understand, don't worry about a thing, I'll be the best husband you've ever seen." He assured her.

Sakura smiled warmly. "Thanks Naruto."

"Well Team Sakura, lets get ready to leave." Naruto said.

Sakura froze in silence. Lady Tsunade had told Naruto and her that they could fight over the name of the group.

"Let's call it Team Uzumaki." Sakura offered. "Since we as of now have the same name."

Naruto stared at Sakura before smiling. "Okay deal, Team Uzumaki it is!"

--

Team Uzumaki headed for the only path that led out of Konoha

"This is the first time I've ever been out of the village." Kasumi said as they continued down the path that led to the Hidden Sound Village.

"Okay guys, take off your headband. From here on out you're not a ninja anymore. Naruto and I are not your senseis, we're your parents." She said, walking behind Naruto and helping him untie his headband. "Don't forget that we're married now too, Naruto."

"So Mom, what exactly are we going to tell them if they ask our names?" Kenji asked.

"Your names are Kenji, Mika, and Kasumi Uzumaki, you're traveling with your parents Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki." She felt her heart bang in her chest as she repeated her new name in her head. Sakura Uzumaki.

Naruto had fallen silent too. They continued down the path as the sun set behind the horizon and darkness surrounded them.

"Naruto, what do you think about stopping here for the night?" Sakura asked after hours of silence.

"We still have plenty of energy left…" he said/

"Of course we do, but look at them." Sakura said, pointing at the three young ninjas. They were covered in dirt and sweat, they were all breathing heavily.

"We need to rest, they're exhausted." Sakura said as she stopped and pulled the pop-up shelter out of her bag.

"Okay kids," Sakura said, taking on a motherly tone. "You can all sleep in this shelter, don't come out for any reason, your Father and I will deal with any trouble that might befall us so just concentrate on sleeping."

They nodded, Kenji gave her a skeptical look. Like _he_ was going to be stuck in that tent if ninjas attacked their camp.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said, pulling a spool of wire out of her bag. "I'm going to set scouting wire."

Naruto nodded and began to gather wood. By the time she returned from setting traps all around the camp he had started a small fire.

"You can sleep if you want, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You need to sleep too."

She climbed to the top of a tree and relaxed in the branches. "Someone has to keep watch."

In one jump he sat beside her on one of the highest branches. "Okay, I'll take first shift then."

Sakura stared at Naruto for what seemed like forever. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!" he said, giving her a thumbs-up. "Even team leaders have to recharge!"

She smiled and nodded, propping herself up against the tree. She was so tired, she could feel her brain fogging.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said, just before falling into a deep sleep.

Naruto watched Sakura closely as she slept beside him. Her breathing became softer and more rhythmic.

He searched around for any kind of danger, but the place seemed quiet.

**A/N:** Awwwww... Naruto and Sakura are now married!! Well kinda ha ha! But anyways R&R!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**:Hey all thanks for reviewing! It's nice to know that most of you like the premise! Okay so this chapter is SERIOUSLY LONG!! I thought about breaking it up, but then dedided not to lol. I have over 70 pages of this story already and I'm constantly writing so expect updates soon! Ok, enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke up when the sun-shined into her eyes. She stood up straight.

"Naruto!" she yelled loudly when she realized it was morning. "Naruto!"

"I'm right here…" he answered and she turned to see him sitting on a branch beneath her.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I took a few short naps every now and then so now I'm well refreshed."

Sakura nodded and leaded down and let her feet dangle off the branch. "We need to get going, if we hurry we'll make it to the Hidden Sound Village by night-fall."

Naruto nodded and Sakura jumped off the three and opened the tent.

"Morning everyone, get yourself up and ready to leave in a few minutes."

--

Soon they were traveling through a heavy wooded area on their way to the Hidden Sound Village. Clouds loomed over the area, darkening the woods. It looked very gloomy.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered as they walked side by side. "What's the plan once we get to the village?"

"First we set up residence and then we have to start searching for Orochimaru's hideout." She explained as Kenji, Kasumi, and Mika walked ahead.

"We have to keep and eye out for ninja now, we're far from Konoha and anyone could attack." Naruto said and Sakura nodded, grabbing her kunai.

"Don't make it obvious!" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's wrist. "If they see you have a kunai they'll know you're a ninja." He whispered and she nodded.

"Sorry."

Their genin team walked ahead of them talking amongst themselves.

"I don't know about you _sis_ but I think there is something going on between Mom and Dad." Kenji told Kasumi as they watched and giggled.

"It's obvious they have strong feelings for each other." Mika said, nodding in agreement.

"They've known each other since they were really young, they went to the academy together, they've been on the same team and they're both great ninja, it's understandable that they'd be close." Kasumi commented.

"It's different to be close and to be willing to die for the other person." Mika said, his eyes closed in thought.

"I just think it's disrespectful to talk about our senseis that way." Kasumi said.

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Oh please, how experienced are they anyways?"

Mika sighed, shaking his head. "Sakura-sensei is the leading medical ninja in all of Konoha and Naruto-sensei has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him."

Kenji and Kasumi's jaw dropped.

"T…The nine-tailed fox is inside of Naruto-sensei?" Kasumi asked, shaking a bit in fear.

"Oh please, Kasumi," Kenji said, rolling his eyes. "Look at Naruto-sensei, does he look like the type to suddenly go mad and attack us all?"

Kasumi turned around skeptically and glanced over at her sensei, he and Sakura-sensei were laughing at something, joy lit up on his face. "No, but…"

"Then shut up about it!" Kenji said, and Mika frowned.

"Leave Kasumi alone, the nine-tailed fox almost destroyed our village, she has a legitimate reason to fear him." Mika said, but then turned to Kasumi. "Don't worry about Naruto-sensei, Lady Tsunade wouldn't have assigned him as a team leader if he there was any danger from having him around."

Kasumi nodded.

Sakura suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"I can sense them too," Naruto said, looking around. "1… 2… 3… people, they're definitely ninja."

"Everyone, stop!" Sakura yelled running up to them and putting her arms protectively around all of them. "Get behind me!"

Three ninja suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and the genin, inches from her face. She stood in front of the children protectively.

"You have passed beyond the Hidden Sound Village's border. State your purpose on our lands." The leader said, gruffly grabbing Sakura by the collar of her shirt.

Naruto began to step forward by Mika stopped him with his hand.

"We are traveling from the Earth Village. We plan to set up residence in your town. We mean no harm, we are only civilians."

The enemy ninja exchanged glances. "Is that so?" the leader asked as he circled around Sakura. Naruto moved in front of her, shielding her from him.

"State your name, traveler."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you're threatening my wife."

Sakura's eyes widened at how calm Naruto was sounding, she on the other hand, was trembling.

"How old is she, I thought she was just a girl!" the leader murmured, turning to look at Sakura, who was behind Naruto.

"I'm twenty-five." She lied, she was really only sixteen.

"You sure have big, child-like eyes for twenty-five." He said skeptically.

Sakura silenced, Naruto stepped in. "If you have any problems, take them to me, leave her out of it."

The sound village ninja exchanged glances. "We're going to let you pass, just know that we'll be watching you." They left in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura came up from behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his back. Naruto stood frozen and silent.

"I think Mom and Dad are seriously shook up." Kenji murmured, not even noticing that Kasumi and Mika were shook up as well.

Sakura's breathing was erratic, Naruto turned and took her into his arms, allowing her to have the comfort of his chest.

"That was close." Naruto said after a few minutes had passed.

Sakura nodded and turned around to her team. "Is everyone alright?"

Kasumi and Mika weakly nodded, Kenji huffed. "I don't get it, why are we all so scared-" Kasumi roughly elbowed him.

"W…We need to go." Sakura said, picking up her shoulder bag.

--

Sakura and Naruto were assigned a hotel room in an old rundown motel in the center of the village. Kasumi had been assigned with Mika and Kenji for protection purposes. Many dangerous men had eyed both of the kunochi as they checked in. One actually came over and had tried to hit on Sakura. Naruto had put a stop to it.

"Okay everyone listen up, you're free to do whatever you want, but they're just one rule, you don't split up, you always stay together." Sakura had ordered.

Naruto had taken Mika and Kenji aside. "Listen, in most circumstances your teammate can hold her own, so don't take this as me saying she's weak, but I want you both to watch out for her."

"Don't worry sensei, we won't let Orochimaru get her!" Kenji said, Naruto shook his head.

"Kenji, I think Naruto-sensei wasn't talking about protecting her from Orochimaru…" Mika said.

"Just keep an eye out for her, okay?" Naruto asked, staring mainly at Mika.

"Yes sensei."

After they had ran down the hall and out the exit Naruto turned to Sakura, who was leaning against the wall.

"Now what?"

"You want to see what they have for food around these parts?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and they walked out the same way their genin team had gone. They went to a local ramen shop and ate a noisy dinner. A ruckus had sprung up outside.

"I guess we should get out of here." Naruto said, taking Sakura's hand, almost out of impulse, was he still putting on an act?

"Be careful." She said, tightening her grip on his hand.

But as soon as they walked out the door they were pulled into a brawl that was in the middle of the village.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as Sakura was ripped away from him. He felt the hard punch of a drunken villager, it knocked him backwards.

"We don't take kindly to strangers here mister!" A man said, punching Naruto again.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pushing towards him. She yearned to use her ninjutsu and take out all of these villagers in one swing, but she couldn't, it was too risky.

She finally reached him and jumped in front of the drunken villager who had attacked Naruto, he was now swinging his arm around like a maniac.

"Sakura watch out!" Naruto said, grabbing her from around the waist and pulling her down into his arms on the ground. She narrowly missed being hit by the man.

"We need to get out of here, now!" she said.

He gritted his teeth. "I know, but I can't even see a hole out."

He covered her head with his arms as a bottle of alcohol came whizzing by their heads.

Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, dragging her through the dirt and to her feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, reaching desperately for him, in that moment the rest of the villagers jumped on top of him, swinging punches.

"NARUTO!"

It took 5 men to pin Sakura to the outside wall of the restaurant they had just eaten in. Her chakra was flowing through her body as she fought desperately to be freed. She couldn't even hear Naruto anymore.

"You're feisty." A man said, coming up to her. He had a pierced nose, many tattoos, and scars all over his body. "I like my women feisty."

"I'm not your woman!" she yelled desperately, flashing him her wedding band.

"That don't mean shit to me, I'm not looking for you to be willing." He said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened as she fought even harder. She was now being pinned down by ten men.

"Wait…" she said, as she fought more. "Wait let's talk about this."

The man laughed. "That's the thing lady, I was never good with talking, I'm a lot better with touching."

Sakura closed her eyes shut as she felt his hand on her chest.

"Mmm, I'll drink to that!" he said, laughing heartily.

"You get your filthy hands off of her!" Naruto screamed from behind him, he had transformed into the Kyuubi. He was angrier than she had ever seen him.

The men, out of livid fear, stepped away from Sakura, she dropped to the floor.

Naruto centered his attention on the man in front of her, the man who had touched her. He reared back to end his life in one lethal swing.

"Naruto, don't!" Sakura said, grabbing his arm. Naruto turned his anger towards her, until he saw her worried face.

Naruto's eyes turned back to a calm blue almost instantly, but he still had an angry snarl on his face when he looked at the man.

"Count your blessings." He said, taking Sakura's hand and walking off.

Naruto and Sakura sat down on the bed of the hotel room where they were staying. Sakura had given Naruto an ice-pack to put over his swollen face and she was currently bandaging his bruised knuckles and repaired his bruised torso.

He sat shirtless in front of her and watched her as she tended to his bruised midriff.

Her mind soared as her hand rested on his flat muscular stomach. The chakra seal on his stomach was fading.

"That was stupid, you could have been found out." She scolded as she made him lay back. She took a cold washcloth and dabbed at his swollen cheek, black eyes, and bloody lip.

"You could have been raped."

She froze with the washcloth at his cheek. "I… I had it under control."

"They had ten men pinning you down." He argued.

She pressed roughly on the swollen part of his eye.

"Ow!" he said, grasping her hand. "Don't take your anger out on my eye!"

She froze in that very spot. "You're right, they would have raped me."

Naruto sat up and looked Sakura in the eyes, realization had hit her, hard. He could tell she was fighting off tears.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered, taking her into his arms. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

She nodded and stood, she had to get away from Naruto, she needed to be independent. She was the team leader, she couldn't break down in front of him. Sakura sat on the hotel's rickety desk chair and pulled out an robotic pigeon and a tiny notepad.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a letter to Lady Tsunade informing her that we have arrived and set up residence in the Hidden Sound Village." Sakura explained, scribbling down a note and sticking it in the tube tied to the mechanical pigeon's leg. She opened the window and sent it flying off in the distance.

"It's getting late." Sakura said, closing the door to block out the screams and laughter from the city.

Naruto laid back against the pillow. "Are you sleeping with me?"

Sakura blushed. "What?"

Naruto looked around the room. "There's only one bed."

"Yeah," Sakura said, still bright red. "If that's okay with you…"

Naruto smiled widely. "I don't mind!" he said, snuggling under the covers.

Sakura smiled softly, she took a deep breath and climbed into bed, keeping a safe distance between them. She felt Naruto shift beside her and took a deep breath. She fell asleep exhaustedly.

--

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. She felt as if she was cradled in a heavy blanket. She almost wished she could cuddle farther into the warmth and fall back to sleep.

A moan woke her up, she turned into Naruto's shoulder…

… Naruto's shoulder?

Her eyes opened widely as she carefully turned to where she faced him. His eyes were closed and he was in deep sleep. She looked at all of the space between the edge of her side of the bed and where she was now and realized that she must've been the one who had snuggled into his arms. This realization made her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up." Sakura said, elbowing him. He woke up and snuggled into her hair, pulling her tighter against him. He mumbled something, still half asleep.

"Naruto?" Sakura called again, shoving him.

"Hmm? Sakura?" his blue eyes opened.

"It's morning." She said, pulling out of his arms and running into the bathroom. Soon he heard the water running.

_Crap. What just happened?_ Naruto thought, the muscles in his arm began to twitch. She had slept with him over night, she had slept _in his arms_.

Naruto sat back and took a deep breath. It had taken him two and a half years to fall out of love with Sakura, and now she was sharing his bed with him and it was as if every feeling he had ever felt for her had returned in an instant.

He told Jiraya that he'd never get over the pink-haired kunochi, of course the pervy Sage didn't know anything about deep powerful love. All he knew was how to satiate his own desires. He would have never considered dying for one of the many women that he made company with. But Naruto would give _anything_ for Sakura. Even his own life.

Sakura came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She began to attach all of her ninja tools to her belt.

"Naruto, I'm going to wake up the genin, you should get ready too." Sakura said walking out the door.

--

Sakura, Naruto, and the three young ninjas traveled around to scout out Orochimaru's hideout.

"Be careful everyone, there could be traps set anywhere." Sakura whispered.

"It's a good thing we're using these disguises." Mika said, laughing at Kasumi and Kenji. Kenji was underneath Kasumi, with the tiny girl sitting on his shoulders. They were covered in a pair of old farmer overalls and an extra large plaid shirt. Mika and Sakura were dressed in similar clothing as young farm boys and Naruto was dressed as an adult farmer, he watched Sakura as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Mika stop!" She yelled suddenly, running up to him.

Mika stepped flat on a hidden wire. A large iron cell dropped around Sakura and Mika, capturing them.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and Sakura reached out her hand to give Naruto her headband.

"Run, Naruto!" she yelled. "They'll be ninja coming soon!"

Naruto shut his eyes tight. "I'm not leaving you!" he said, reaching for the bars. When he did an electric jolt was sent through the bars, shocking both him and Sakura.

"Naruto…" she said, as she fell to her knees. "Here, take our headbands." She dropped hers to the dirt exhaustedly and gestured for Mika to give him his too.

Her breathing became shallow and she turned a pale white. "You have to go, _now_." She said, desperately grabbing his hand, careful not to knock him into the electrified bars. "They'll find you all, and find out you're ninjas, they'll kill you."

"I can't leave you." He said, his head snapping up to glance around the forest.

"They're coming." She said, her ghostly eyes tearing up. "Go now!" she yelled.

"Sakura!" he said, grasping her hand tighter.

"Remember the mission!" she said, and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled back.

"We'll be back for you both. I promise." Naruto said, just before he disappeared.

--

"Well well, who are you two and what are you doing around here?" A sound ninja asked Sakura, he was twice her size, with long black hair and an evil glare in his eyes, he was very scary looking.

"We're just exploring!" She said in a masculine voice.

"How old are you, boy?" the ninja asked Sakura.

"I'm sixteen." She said. "My brother is only twelve, please let us go!" she begged.

"No, I can't do that, I have to take you to see Lord Orochimaru."

"L…Lord Orochimaru?" Sakura stuttered. "Please sir, let us go!" she begged more desperately. She wanted to find Orochimaru, but she didn't know how she could do anything without the strength of Naruto beside her.

Snakes suddenly slithered out of the arms of the leading ninja. They wound themselves tightly around Sakura's body, locking her arms behind her back. Mika stood beside her.

"Mothe… Brother! What should I do?" he asked.

"Don't do anything Mika!" she said, furiously struggling to get free.

"Knock her out Hanta." The ninja told the snake. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the sting of the snake biting her arm.

"Just enough poison to put you to sleep." The ninja said. Sakura fought with everything she could to stay awake. In the corner of her eyes, before she passed out she saw a bright orange flash.

"No…Naruto…" she said as she fell backwards, her hat flipping off as she fell into blackness.

"A woman?" the ninja exclaimed in shock. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight pinning him down. Naruto had landed on top of him. A kunai pressed tightly against his neck.

"Let them go, _now_."

A pause sent chills through Naruto's spine. "Do it now!"

The ninja made a hand sign. "Lightning Prison, release."

In one lethal move Naruto severed the ninja's corroded artery. Kenji and Kasumi gasped.

"He would have reported us. I had to kill him." Naruto explained, sitting up and crawling over to Sakura, who now laid in the dirt, the snake still wrapped around her. She was losing color due to the snake tightening it's hold on Sakura.

Naruto sliced open the snake with his kunai, murky juices sputtered out, covering him as he desperately tried to slice her free.

--

Sakura felt the wind rushing through her hair. Her eyes were shut and she was feeling strangely comfortable and safe.

"Will Sakura-sensei be alright?" she heard Kasumi's girlish voice ask.

Sakura was surprised that even though it was so cold outside, she felt so warm, what was going on?

"I don't know, Kasumi." She heard Naruto say. She could feel the vibrations of his deep voice by her ear. He sounded very worried.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was nestled in Naruto's arms as they flew through the forest tree by tree. She looked up into his eyes and felt a warm tear drop on her cheek. He was crying softly.

Sakura reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't cry." She said, her voice raspy.

"Sakura?" he asked, stopping at the next tree branch. Only Kasumi was with him.

"Kasumi go catch up with Mika and Kenji, we'll be right behind you." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sensei!" she said, following the same path she was heading in before.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, sitting on the tree branch where they had stopped. She rested against his chest.

"I can barely move." She told him.

"Don't try, that poison is still in your bloodstream." He said, supporting her with his arms.

"Did you kill him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Good." She said, leaning against his arm. Naruto stood up and slowed his pace as he headed back towards the hotel.

"You did a good job, Naruto" Sakura said, her hand resting on his flat stomach. "You're a better ninja than I am."

Naruto looked down at her.

"The sound ninja was going to take me to see Orochimaru. I could have been closer to Sasuke. But I can't face them. Not without you. I'm still so weak." She said, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"You're not weak, Sakura. You're a chuunin, and you're our team leader. You're an amazing medical ninja too."

"Thanks Naruto." She said, smiling.

"You're controlled by your mind. I'm still controlled by my impulse. That's why I'm a genin and you're a chuunin."

"You've gotten better though."

He grinned. "Not when it came to you and Mika getting captured."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm just glad you did."

Naruto looked down to see Sakura's eyes closed. Her breathing had finally leveled out. She was asleep.

--

Sakura's eyes opened in darkness. She felt cushioned but she had no idea where she was.

"Naruto?"

No answer.

"Naruto?" she called louder. Still no answer. Her heart began pounding, where was she?

"Naruto!" she yelled and suddenly a door opened and Naruto's silhouette appeared in the doorway. He ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"I just didn't know where I was." She said, feeling foolish.

"That's okay, I'm going to bed anyways." He said, pulling off his orange jacket, leaving just his black t-shirt. He climbed in beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what…?"

"For needing you for everything. I swear tomorrow I'll be stronger."

He smiled and opened his arms. "Come here." He said, softly.

She didn't even blink as she scooted into his embrace. She needed him more than anything at that very moment.

"There's nothing wrong with needing me Sakura." He said, planting a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. She was shocked, but also she felt comforted. "You're the first person who ever has." He said.

She grabbed a handful of his t-shirt as she snuggled into his chest. "I've always needed you." She admitted, as her eyes closed slowly. She fell asleep there, as they laid together. Her grip finally loosening on his shirt.

--

Sakura woke up in Naruto's arms for the second night in a row. Except this time she had done it consciously. He had kissed her forehead. He had made sure she was safe. He had put her own safety and happiness over his own. Just like he always had. Even when they were little.

There was a heavy pounding on the door. Sakura shook Naruto until he woke up. "There's someone at the door." She said, standing.

"Wait." Naruto said, getting up and pushing her behind the door. She grabbed a kunai that Naruto had set on the table.

As soon as Naruto opened the door a huge animal knocked him down.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled. "Akamaru! Get off!"

Sakura gasped and looked in the doorway. Shino, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba stood in the hall smiling. Hinata was blushing.

When they saw Sakura wrapped up in a robe with a kunai in her hand they looked back at Naruto, who was pushing Akamaru off of him. Kiba laughed, Lee pouted, Hinata covered her mouth, and Shino crossed his arms.

"Geez Naruto…" Kiba said, calling Akamaru back to his side. "We didn't realize we had woken you two lovebirds up."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned a bright red.

"Get in here!" Sakura said, grabbing Kiba by his collar. "If someone sees you then our cover will be blown!"

They all came in and Naruto shut the door.

"Our genin teams are with yours right now." Shino explained. "Lady Holkage sent us in as reinforcements since you found Orochimaru's hideout."

"Well, we didn't exactly find it." Naruto explained. "We had a problem yesterday. One of the sound ninja's attacked us and poisoned Sakura."

Lee's eyes widened. "I am sorry I was not here to protect you Sakura. If I would have known I would have rushed here!" he said, grabbing her hand and flashing her a glittering smile.

"Hey bushy-brow I took care of things just fine without your help, thanks." Naruto said, crossing his arms, annoyed.

Sakura and Naruto began to attach their gear to their belts. "I don't see why Grandma Tsunade decided we needed reinforcements in the first place…" Naruto muttered.

"Well it might be that Lady Holkage figured a team with a genin team leader couldn't handle an A-rank mission." Shino commented. Both Sakura and Naruto glared at him.

"If anyone's incompetent it's m-"

"Don't say it Sakura, Shino might have a point. I mean, I've been a genin for a while now, maybe I should ask Grandma Tsunade to hold off on making me a sensei just yet." Naruto said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Sakura sent Shino a death glare. Shino merely shrugged. She grabbed Naruto by his shirt and roughly dragged him into the bathroom, the only other room in the hotel room.

"What-"

"Stop this now." She ordered.

"Stop what?"

"Stop second-guessing yourself. You're a stronger and better ninja than any of them out there."

"Only because I'm a jinchuuriki…"

"No!" she yelled, cupping his face in her hands. "Your skill is beyond the nine tailed fox Naruto. You try harder than _any_ of them outside. It doesn't matter if you stay a genin for the rest of your life. You're the strongest on this team and I'm not losing this teams backbone because Shino has to open his big trap!" she said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

He stared at their feet before looking at her in the eyes.

"Tsunade assigned you to my team because we work well together. But only when we're on even terms. So stop all the 'you're a chuunin and I'm a genin' crap because if anyone's incompetent it's me!" she said

Naruto wrapped his hands around her forearms that still rested on his shoulders where she was still cupping his cheeks. She ran her thumbs along the whisker lines on his face.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

He pulled her in for a hug. "Now who's second guessing themselves?" he asked.

"But…"

"Shh…" Naruto said, placing his finger over her lips. "You're stronger than you know."

Sakura couldn't help but let a tear spill over her eyes and down her cheek. She laughed as he brushed it way.

They stared into each other's eyes. Sakura got lost in the deep blue hues of his eyes. She didn't know why but she felt herself rising onto her toes.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered, leaning down, not losing eye contact with her emerald eyes.

"Naruto…" she muttered. Their lips met and a sudden spark shot through Sakura.

She was kissing Naruto!

She reached up and touched his shoulder, feeling his bicep flex under her hand. She tried to memorize every sensation she was feeling. A flood of memories came back through her minds eye at that moment and she felt a grin appear on her face.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, separating their lips just enough to stare into her eyes playfully.

"I don't know…" she said, resting her head underneath his chin. He kissed her forehead. She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "They're still out there."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. "Well I guess we should go then." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him again. "Yeah, I think we'd better."

She followed him out and tried her best to hide what had happened. Kiba and Hinata were conversing in one corner of the room while Shino and Lee were talking in the other.

"Wow, what took you guys so long?" Kiba asked.

Naruto scratched his head and Sakura turned a bright red.

After Sakura took a moment to collect herself, she spoke. "We need to discuss the future plan. I say we break off into teams and search for any clues to Orochimaru's hideout and then meet up tonight."

"I agree with Sakura." Lee said, coming to stand close beside her. Naruto pouted in the corner as Sakura smiled brightly at Lee.

"I dunno, pinky." Kiba said, flipping his hood down. "Don't you think it will be kind of suspicious looking if we're all around the sound village?"

Naruto nodded. "I think we need to split up into six teams instead of just three."

"No, we need to stay together. If trouble arises it will be a lot easier to take care of if we have two chuunin, or well in Team Uzumaki's case, a chuunin and a genin." Shino said and Sakura shot him a hateful look.

"I agree with Naruto." Sakura said, standing beside him.

"I do too." Kiba said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Me too!" Lee exclaimed, standing beside Sakura.

Hinata came and stood beside Kiba, giving a short shy nod.

Shino shrugged. "Well I guess I'm out-voted."

"Okay, so we'll break up our team in half." Naruto said, walking out of the hotel room and into the genin's room which was across the room.

The room was filled with young ninjas, nine to be exact.

"Team Uzumaki, center around me!" Naruto ordered and they all obediently followed him.

"Naruto, Mika is the oldest and the most experienced on our team, since we have to break them up I think we should keep Kasumi and Kenji on a team." Sakura whispered, and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Mika you're coming with me," Naruto said. "and Kasumi and Kenji, you go with Sakura-chan."

They all obeyed. Naruto threw Sakura a walkie talkie earphone. "You call me if you need me." Naruto told her as he inconspicuously clasped her hands.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

--

Naruto and Mika set out towards the south side of the village. Sakura, Kasumi, and Kenji set out south west. The other teams went in their respective directions.

"Sakura, do you hear me?" Naruto called on the radio when they were out of eye sight of each other.

"I hear you."

"Good, keep in touch."

Sakura's team and Naruto's team searched all afternoon for any sign of Orochimaru's hideout. It wasn't until it was dark that Sakura's team had run into trouble.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, blocking the thrown kunai.

"I am an elite Sound Ninja sent to capture the Hidden Leaf kunochi that had escaped capture. I also know that the person that I'm searching for is you."

He obviously knew what he was doing. Sakura pressed the button on her earpiece.

"Naruto, we've got trouble. I need you to get here as soon as possible. It's an emergency."

She heard Naruto's heavy breathing on the other end. "We've kind of got into some trouble too, are you alright?"

"Yes, I can take him."

She heard an explosion. "Naruto!"

"I'm okay…" he said, out of breath. "Keep in touch."

Sakura was now not only worried about her own life and that of her team, but for Naruto's well being as well.

Sakura didn't even realize it until she was knocked flat that the ninja had attacked her. She was caught off guard and couldn't help but fall into the trap he had set. He had attached her to a tree by chakra strings.

"Okay," Naruto called on the radio. "We took care of this guy. Do you still need my help?" he asked.

Sakura was tied to the tree so tightly she couldn't even move to push the button on her earpiece.

"Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes in frustration as she struggled to get free.

"Sakura!?" Naruto yelled into her ear. Sakura's eyes shut tight as the ninja approached her with a look of pity.

"This is why you don't send a woman to do a man's job."

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura wanted to scream at Naruto and kill this sound ninja. Frustration ebbed through her. She couldn't do either.

"Damn." She muttered. She seriously hoped that Kenji and Kasumi remained out of his reach.

"Don't even begin to think I forgot about your little genin behind us." He chanted, realizing where her eyes had wandered.

"If you're a team leader that that must mean you're a jonin, like I am." He said, but Sakura stood silent. If it ever got out that the Hidden Leaf village had a jonin shortage then there could be serious chaos.

"Well, let's go." He said, but just as he reached for Sakura she saw Kasumi do a hand sign.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" she yelled, holding the elite ninja in her shadow.

Sakura was released from the tree and she quickly called all of her chakra to the end of her fist.

"The reason they sent a woman to do a man's job is because…" She reared back and hit him so hard that she felt his neck crack and he was forced out of Kasumi's shadow possession jutsu where he was thrown into a tree. The tree collapsed. "The Hidden Leaf kunochi are stronger than any _man_. Isn't that right Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiled broadly. "Yep!"

He died after that moment and Sakura let out a deep breath. The chakra strings had cut deep welts into her arms and body.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice yelled desperately on the radio.

Her eyes thinned in frustration. "I can hear you, Naruto!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, he sounded as if he'd been running.

"I'm fine," she lied, she looked down at her bloody arm and knew she'd need help. "I was just tied up for a bit."

"We're heading back, Mika's been injured, we need you to look at him." He said.

"Okay, we're on our way."

--

Sakura, who was overly exhausted, stumbled into the hotel room that night. Her chakra had long ago been drained from healing all of the genin. The sound ninja had let Lee and Shino's team and Kiba and Hinata's team into the village, knowing they were ninja. Their cover was now blown. Luckily Sakura had paid off the hotel clerk to keep their location secret.

She used up all of her chakra, which left none for her to heal herself, her wounds hurt, a lot.

She leaned over and turned on the dim lamp on the nightstand.

"Sakura." She heard Naruto call softly from a dark corner. He came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

She cried out in pain and pushed him away from her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. He faced her into the light and gasped. She knew how bad she must've looked. She was covered in a layer of dust and blood. Her uniform had been torn to shreds.

"Sakura," he said, shock evident in his expression. "what happened to you?"

She sighed heavily, she was still out of breath from healing the injured ninja. "I… I just need a shower."

She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open, turned on the water to the shower and stepped in, still wearing her clothes.

"Wait a minute, Sakura."

She turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "You can't shower with your clothes on."

"I… I can't take them off." She said, looking at him helplessly. She was too tired to move, let alone remove her clothing.

"Come here." He said softly.

She walked to where he was standing and held her arms loosely by her sides as he undressed her. When he pulled off her top his eyes widened, huge bloody welt traced horizontally around the front of her body, she looked like she had been whipped.

"How did this happen?" he asked, his eyes tracing the lines on her chest. There was no desire in his eyes as she stood before him naked. He seemed worried and angry.

"I resisted a jonin's chakra strings." She explained and his eyes widened

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" he asked, realizing the cuts must be very painful.

"I used all of my chakra on Mika and the other genin since I'm the only medical ninja."

"Sakura, none of their injuries were as bad as yours!" he yelled, she winced.

"I'm sorry for yelling." He said.

She turned and walked into the glass enclosed shower and stepped into the warm water.

Pain rippled so sharply through her she gasped. "It hurts…" she whimpered. "I can't even move."

She didn't even resist when he undressed down to his lighting bolt boxers "Turn around." He ordered and she obeyed.

He turned the water to a lukewarm temperature. Relief flowed through her as he began to massage the sore spots on her body.

"You need to stop always putting others before yourself." He said as he rubbed her forearm. He splashed soap onto a sponge and began to wash her scrapes and rinsed the dust off of her body. She was _so_ exhausted that she felt herself slowly falling.

"Whoa, stay awake Sakura." Naruto said, supporting her whole body with only one arm.

"I'm trying…" she muttered.

He turned the water off and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the shower.

"I don't have another clean uniform." She told him. "The other two are in cleaning right now."

He grabbed his bag and pulled out a small container. "Sit on the bed." He ordered and she obeyed.

He kneeled in front of her as she sat on the foot of the bed. He opened the container of gel medicine and smeared some on his fingertips.

She shrugged away from him as he touched one of the welts on her stomach. "It hurts!"

"Trust me Sakura." He said firmly and she did. His fingers moved confidently over her body soothing her wounds.

"This will help you sleep tonight." He told her as he continued to cover her with the gel. The intimacy lasted for what seemed like forever. Sakura just wished she wasn't so tired.

"Thank-you Naruto."

"Well _someone_ has to take care of you since you won't do it for yourself." He snapped angrily.

"Naruto…?" Was he mad at her?

"Look at you Sakura, you're almost dead."

She closed her eyes in frustration. "I was fighting an elite jonin ninja…" she defended.

He shook his head. "Just take better care of yourself."

She grabbed his arm softly and looked up and smiled. "I will." She wanted Naruto to kiss her but didn't know how to act.

She stared deeply into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but as soon as she leaned she tripped over into his lap.

"You're tired." He said, handing her his t-shirt and giving her a pair of his clean boxers to wear. After he helped her dress he took a moment to appreciate her in his clothes. There was something so completely helpless about her at that moment. She was _so_ sexy to him. He stood up and took a step back in order to collect his bearings.

She softly slid under the covers and laid her head down on a pillow, she looked up at him and he felt his heart bang in his chest.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked, it was obvious she was trying her best not to show it, but she needed him.

He nodded and slipped in beside her. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. He didn't like her pushing herself, and especially not to this limit.

Sakura felt so ashamed as he took her into his arms. Here she was again, relying on Naruto for everything. It was amazing to her that he cared about her so much.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, resting her head underneath his jaw.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that you're there for me." She said, sighing out of relaxation. "Thank you."

Naruto lovingly kissed her forehead. "I've always been there for you, Sakura, I always will be."

Sakura fell in love with Naruto at that moment. It hit her like a wall. She loved him.

**A/N:** Yay!! what a long chapter! anyways I hope you all like it! I know it's not perfect but i tried! Anyways R&R and I'll probably post up the next chapter tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi all, thanks soo much for the sweet reviews! I couldn't resist posting the new chapter cause i'm just so excited about what ya'll will think about it! But any constructive critism is highly appreciated so I know what not to do next time (in other words, if you think I'm moving Naruto and Sakura's relationship along to quickly then tell me!) Um, once I post everything I've written so far, I'm gonna have to slow down, not too much though because I mean, it's summer and it's not like I have a life, right? Oh, sorry anyways, on to the story! :-)

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up later that night feeling sore but refreshed enough to use her chakra. She pulled off Naruto's shirt and concentrated her chakra to her palms.

She began to heal her wounds. It took a few minutes of healing to heal her last wound and then she pulled back on Naruto's shirt.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, sitting up in bed.

She nodded. "I was just healing my scrapes."

"Let me see." He said and she lifted her shirt up and showed him the pale pink marks that still ran across her body.

"It'll heal eventually." She told him as she traced one of them with her fingers. "I know they're gross to look at-"

"Nothing about you is gross to look at."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, laying on top of him and looking into his eyes. "Thanks for helping me Naruto." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"Well in that case, you are _very_ welcome."

Sakura felt relief flow through her as she snuggled into Naruto's chest, all of her senses were overwhelmed by him. She smelled his scent on the shirt she wore, she felt the strength of his arms as he held her securely in them. She tasted the sweet taste of him on her own lips. She could see his loving face staring back at her, and she could hear his soft, rhythmic breathing that relaxed her to the point that she allowed herself to form her _only_ attachment to a boy since Sasuke Uchiha. Her feelings had never been this strong for her other teammate though.

After a couple of minutes she felt herself dozing. She tightened her hand on Naruto's arm and fell asleep on his shoulder, peacefully drifting off to a dreaming state.

--

Naruto woke up the next day feeling a weight on his shoulder. Sakura was snuggled deeply into his chest. Happiness flowed through him. He wondered if he'd ever been this happy. He was in love with Sakura. He had always been in love with Sakura.

He wondered if she loved him. She had acted like it a lot. She definitely _liked_ him.

"Naruto…" he heard her mumble, he looked down and saw her still asleep in his arms.

She murmured something he couldn't understand and then she said Sasuke's name. He felt his heart drop. Sakura would never feel about him the way she felt about Sasuke. He leaned back and tightened his hold on her. He loved Sasuke like a brother but definitely wanted Sakura for himself. She reached for him and kissed him softly on the chin, still dreaming.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

His eyes widened and he looked down at her. "What?" he asked, but she snuggled deeper into his shoulder and he knew she must've been dreaming.

Naruto bumped into Sakura's side and she jumped, waking up. "Where am I?"

"In the hotel room."

"Oh."

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

She blushed a bright red. "You were watching me sleep?"

He nodded. "You said something about loving me."

Silence enveloped the room and the next thing Naruto saw was her fist heading straight towards him. "That was private!" she yelled, sending him to the other side of the room. "Naruto you little pervert! Watching me while I sleep!"

He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

She crossed her arms standoffishly. "You were just _waiting_ for me to say something like that…"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"I said," Naruto softly whispered, walking over to Sakura. "Did you mean it?"

She fell silent and stared at the covers. "I guess."

"You _guess_?" Naruto asked, skeptically. She stared harder at the covers and fiddled with her hands.

"Geez Naruto…" she blushed.

"Just answer me!" he snapped.

"Of course I do!" she yelled, then fell quiet. "Of course I love you, Naruto." She muttered, hiding her head in her hands.

He looked up at her. She felt him remove her hands from her face. She looked deeply into his blue eyes, he kissed her softly.

"I love you too."

She smiled up at him and kissed him again. "Naruto…"

He pushed her softly into the soft pillow and continued to plant kisses all over her face and neck.

The door opening brought them back to reality. Kiba and Hinata came in with Shino and Lee following.

Sakura and Naruto froze in the awkward position they had been caught in. Naruto had put each of his legs on each side of her body and now lightly sat on her torso. Sakura's hands were twisted in his t-shirt.

"Um is this a bad time, guys?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances.

"_Yes…_"

"No!"

Kiba covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sakura did you lose your clothes?" Lee asked, his bushy brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at Naruto's clothes on her body.

"They were torn." She said, looking down at the boxers that belonged to the boy on top of her.

"You _tore_ up her clothes?!" Kiba asked, grinning. "Damn Naruto, do you even know your own strength?"

Naruto grabbed Kiba by his shirt. "Stop that Kiba, I didn't rip her clothes, they were ripped up before!"

Kiba obviously enjoyed seeing his friends turn a bright red.

"Shut up Kiba, nothing happened!" Sakura said, now covering her face in embarrassment.

"I dunno Sakura, looks kind of obvious to me!"

Shino sighed and stepped forward. "You know Kiba, there isn't any law that states that Naruto and Sakura can't be in a sexual relationship.

Kiba closed his eyes smiling. "Ah, I was just kidding around with them."

"So what do you guys want?" Naruto asked as he climbed off of Sakura.

"Ya'll were tired last night so we decided to save our big news until this morning." Kiba said. "We found Orochimaru's hideout."

Sakura and Naruto sat straight up.

"You _what_?" Naruto asked.

"We found it!" Lee exclaimed, pushing his chest out proudly.

Sakura and Naruto jumped out of bed.

"Let's go!" Sakura said, reaching for the door.

"Um… Sakura?" Shino asked. "You're still wearing Naruto's boxers."

Kiba burst out laughing and Naruto covered his grin with his hand. Sakura blushed. "Well then get out so I can change!"

They began to exit. "Coming Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Get out of here Kiba!" Sakura yelled, closing the door in his face.

--

After quickly changing Naruto followed Sakura out. But when the door swung open Kiba and Lee collapsed at their feet.

Sakura grabbed Kiba from the scruff of his neck. "What exactly were you listening for? You _pervert_!" Sakura yelled, hitting him across the room. Naruto was relieved that for once he wasn't the cause of her violent rage.

"Damn Naruto, how do you deal with her?" Kiba asked, rubbing his now swollen cheek.

"What was _that_?!" Sakura asked, pounding her fist into her palm.

Naruto chuckled.

"You're one crazy bitch Sakura." Kiba muttered.

Sakura released a frustrated shriek and jumped, but before she could Naruto grabbed her from around her waist and lifted her off the ground as she tried to kick free.

"Breathe Sakura…" Naruto coaxed.

"I'll _kill_ you, Kiba!" She struggled for a few moments and Kiba moved to where he was just out of her reach.

"C'mon, hit me." He chided, now grinning.

"Stop it Kiba, you're only making it worse!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his grip around Sakura's waist. She fought Naruto so roughly she didn't even stop until her elbow smashed into Naruto's nose.

She stopped immediately when she heard the rough crunch of his nose breaking. Naruto fell back holding his nose. It didn't take long until red blood came streaming down his face and onto the floor, leaving a bloody puddle.

"Naruto!" she yelled as he sat, his head crouched. "Naruto I'm so sorry!"

She came up to him, kneeling between his stretched out legs.

"Damn it, Sakura." Naruto muttered, sounding quite nasally.

"I'm sorry…" she said, moving his hand away from his face. "Don't move."

His hands rested comfortably on her thighs as she carefully healed his broken nose. His eyes widened in pain as the bone healed. The blood disappeared too. Soon it was as if nothing had ever happened.

She leaned down and gently, lovingly kissed the tip of his nose. It had been the first time she had kissed him in public.

Despite the snickering from Kiba and the frustrated huffing from Lee he smiled up at her just to see that she was crying softly.

"Sakura?" Naruto grabbed her hand softly.

"I can't forgive myself for hurting you, I feel so bad!"

He smiled sweetly. "You're _so _beautiful."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh Naruto!" she said, falling into his arms, kissing him. (A/N: Cheeeeesy!! but you gotta love it anyways!!.)

**A/N**: Yeah I know the ending oozed cheese but I was in a mood lol, and I'm so tired of reading fan fiction that barely have any fluffy moments at all so I guess I'm over compensating for all of the sucky fan-fictions out there that don't have the couple getting together until the last chapter (I mean, for god's sake, naruto and sakura kissed (and then some!) by the second chapter!) I hope everyone likes it so far and if I keep getting the nice reviews I have been getting so far, I'll post another one later on today! (I think I have six chapters finished so far) But anyways, love to all my readers! Make sure you review!!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that you all liked yesterday's chapter, hopefully you like this one too! I probably won't be able to post one in the next couple of days, but don't worry I have all of it written up to chapter 7 (which I'm working on now). Anyways, make sure you r&r!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

The three hidden leaf teams approached Orochimaru's hideout cautiously. Nine young genin and their six team leaders paused in the shadows.

"I'm glad we waited until nightfall to do this." Kiba whispered to Naruto, who stood beside Sakura.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Shino told the genin. "Stay behind your team leaders."

Kenji crossed his arms, annoyed. "I'm sick of always being in the shadows, I want some action!"

"You don't get it…" Naruto muttered, sternly. "You're too young and inexperienced to understand."

Sakura stared at Naruto.

"What are you talking about, sensei?"

"Orochimaru isn't just a rogue ninja, he's one of the legendary sannin. He's pure evil. If you don't stand behind your team leader, he'll sweep you aside as if you're dirt."

"But _you _did it sensei!" Kasumi spoke up.

Naruto looked at her and all eyes were on him. "The only reason I survived is because of this." He said, pulling his shirt off. After calling a shadow clone he began to form a rasengan.

"It's the fourth's seal." Mika explained, recognizing it from the books they had read in the academy. A black spiral seal appeared over Naruto's abdomen.

"I survived because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." He muttered, sadly.

"W…what about Sakura-sensei?" Kasumi asked, almost at a whisper.

"I lived because whenever I had to cross paths with Orochimaru, Naruto was with me." Sakura answered, then turned to Kenji. "It's not all about being the hero, Naruto and I are on a team, just like everyone else in this group is on a team. We will all survive this because we're sticking together." Sakura answered and Kenji nodded.

"Okay everyone, stay close and keep an eye open for enemies." Lee said.

They entered Orochimaru's hideout. It was a dark, long cave. The walked slowly into the darkness with Hinata providing the only light by the torch that she carried.

"I hear water" Shino said.

"I do too." Sakura agreed. "It sounds like rain."

"Everything is wet, Akamaru and I can't smell anything." Kiba spoke up.

"Why don't you try, Hinata?" Shino asked.

She nodded and made a hand-sign. "Byakugan!"

After a moment of searching Hinata shook her head. "No, I can't sense anything too far ahead, there is too much iron in these cave walls." She squeaked.

A huge explosion rocked the cave. The ground collapsed beneath them.

"Run!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Kasumi to the edge where the ground became steady again. But the girl fell anyways, Sakura grabbed her just in time as she fell.

Sakura used her chakra to push Kasumi towards the edge, just as she did Mika grabbed Kasumi by the wrist and pulled her over the edge.

Everyone made it to the hard ground, everyone except for Sakura. She hung loosely from the edge. Her chakra was draining out of her at an extreme rate as she fought to stay on.

"I can't hold on anymore." She said as her chakra began to empty. She felt herself falling just as she lost consciousness.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled, making a hand-sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto dived into the ravine, his clones holding onto his legs. He grabbed her just as she fell.

"Sensei!" Kasumi called just as Naruto pulled Sakura over the edge. She was still out cold.

"It's all my fault! She died saving me!" Kasumi cried.

"Oh shut up Kasumi, Sakura-sensei isn't dead…" Kenji muttered, annoyed.

"Sakura?!" Naruto called, softly patting her cheek.

"She passed out." Shino said. "Pushing Kasumi up by just using chakra must have used a lot of her energy."

"Wow, that was close." Naruto smiled, a worried teardrop falling on her cheek.

"Aww… Isn't that touching? A voice called from the shadows. Kabuto appeared from the darkness. "It seems as if your past teammates have developed a fondness for each other, Sasuke."

"Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed as Sasuke appeared, looking unaffected.

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto's always loved Sakura, I suppose finally Sakura got over me."

Naruto pulled Sakura to her feet and lifted her into his arms, protectively. All of the rest of the team leaders circled around him.

"Bravery, justice, chivalry. That must be my old comrades." Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, Sakura's head rested against his chest. "You could have killed her!"

"I see no use in Sakura, she's a useless burden, just look at her." He said, pointing at her. "How many times would she have died if it wasn't for you saving her useless self Naruto?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in anger. "She's far from useless Sasuke!"

"Your little genin kunochi poses more of a threat than Sakura." He said, gesturing towards Kasumi.

Naruto closed his eyes in livid anger.

"She doesn't deserve to be a ninja, she's just useless dead-weight."

Naruto felt the anger bubbling inside of him. He growled and huffed as the Kyuubi took over him.

"Naruto…" Sakura called softly, gripping his shirt. "They're just words."

"You're _not_ dead weight Sakura!" he growled, his eyes red, matching the kyuubi's. She slowly reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Stop! I won't let the demon take over you!" She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek where the lines on his face had darkened. After a moment, his eyes returned to their calm blue state.

"Sakura…" he said, calmly.

She nodded and did a hand-sign to heal her wounds, but she couldn't even muster a bit of medical ninjutsu.

"My chakra is completely drained." Sakura whispered.

"Rest then, I'll protect you." He promised.

She couldn't help but fall asleep against his chest. She believed him. She trusted him with her safety.

Sasuke chuckled maniacally. "Useless."

"Leave her alone," Lee said. "Or I will have to kill you."

Kabuto smiled. "Taijutsu doesn't work on Sasuke."

Lee didn't care about Kabuto's words and attacked Sasuke with full force. A light flashed through the cave and Lee was knocked backwards.

"Bushy-Brows!" Naruto yelled, Akamaru caught him just before he hit the cave wall.

"Good job boy!" Kiba and Hinata said in unison.

Naruto carried Sakura over to Lee. "I trust you, please take care of her."

Lee nodded. "I will protect her," he said, then paused. "With my life."

Naruto glared at Sasuke with hate in his eyes, the red kyuubi's eyes returned. He was growling angrily.

"What about Sakura? She wouldn't want you to use the Kyuubi." Shino said.

"What Sakura doesn't understand is that I can control the Kyuubi up to the fourth tail." Naruto said, beating his fist into his palm.

Shino crossed his arms. "But if you lost control of the Kyuubi there will be no way any of us can suppress it."

"Don't worry, Shino."

"We're with you man!" Kiba called. Shino nodded.

"I'm with you too, Naruto!" Hinata squealed.

Naruto nodded, a grin lit up on his face. "Watch out Kabuto, if you stand between me bringing back Sasuke, we will take you down."

Kabuto chuckled. "Big words for such a little kid."

Naruto snorted. "I'm far from a kid, four eyes." He said, performing a hand-sign, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Twenty shadow-clones appeared.

"Akamaru and I are right behind you!" Kiba yelled, Naruto nodded.

Suddenly ten Rasengans appeared in ten of the shadow clones. "Watch this!" Naruto yelled.

The clones headed straight for Kabuto. All of a sudden Kabuto made his move, deflecting each attack. The leftover shadow clones jumped up and attempted to land a hit. They got underneath Kabuto and sent him into the air. Shock registered on Kabuto's expression.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and kicked Kabuto to the dirt, making the cave floor break up into pieces. Naruto landed right in front of Sasuke.

"You're coming back with me Sasuke!" he yelled, grabbing Sasuke's collar. The eyes of the Sharingan meeting his eyes of the Kyuubi. Red met red, one calm the other desperate.

"Forget it Naruto."

"But, Sakura-"

"Sakura's a contributing factor to _why_ I'm not going back. She's not the main reason, but she's definitely part of it." Sasuke spat.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"She's like weights around my ankles as I'm drowning. She holds me back, just like she'll hold you back."

"You're wrong about Sakura, she's a medical ninja. She healed Kankorou once from Sasori's poison. She even killed Sasori. He was a member of the Akatsuki, he killed the Kasekage!"

Sasuke didn't offer a retort.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled, dragging him.

"I'm not going _anywhere_!" he yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"Take your hands off my pupil, Jinchuuriki…" A voice called from the shadows. Naruto flinched at being called that horrible name.

"Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto stuttered, apologetically. "The nine-tailed fox… he was too powerful…"

"Kabuto, you don't have to defend yourself." Orochimaru called as he stepped into the light. Naruto's second tail appeared. Kenji, Kasumi, and Mika stood frozen in their place along with the other genin. Before them stood their six team leaders. Two were already down for the count, and now they were in the presence of one of the legendary sannin. All the genin felt as if they were in over their heads.

"Naruto, calm down, you won't be able to control yourself if you don't watch out!" Kiba yelled, standing beside him, boxing in Sasuke.

"Well, the gang's all here." Sasuke hissed.

"We all care about you Sasuke, stop this now!" Kiba growled

"You care about me?" he asked, chuckling sarcastically. "That's sweet guys."

"_Shut up_!" Hinata screamed. "Don't you get it? They're _not_ going to help you get revenge on your brother! They'll only kill you!"

Kiba and Naruto whirled around. Hinata had turned red from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Hinata…" Kiba muttered, worried.

"You're more useless than Sakura, all you do is hide in the shadows. At least Sakura fights! You pathetic los-"

Kiba punched Sasuke so hard he was sent backwards. "You leave her alone!"

Sasuke stood and laughed maniacally as he wiped the blood off of his lips. "She isn't even worth killing."

"I'm done with this." Orochimaru called, sounding quite bored with the whole ordeal. In one swipe Kiba and Naruto were knocked backwards. Hinata had dodged it easily using her Byakugan.

"Protection of the eight trigrams! Sixty-four palms!" Hinata squeaked out, attacking Orochimaru full force. She landed a few good blows, he was knocked backwards.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled as he attempted to grab Hinata but instead her palm struck him at a vital chakra point.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Help her Akamaru!" Kiba ordered as Akamaru ran for her.

Naruto bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" A couple of medium sized frogs appeared. "Go!" Naruto yelled.

Shino sent out a huge swarm of bugs in Kabuto's direction.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had their hands full with their summoned creatures.

Sasuke blinked out of sight and appeared beside Sakura and Lee. One powerful swing and Lee had been knocked backwards.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running in her direction. But it was too late, in one second he had pulled out his sword.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto yelled.

In the next moment Sasuke shoved the knife downwards, aiming for Sakura's heart.

"SASUKE!!"

The knife pierced her skin, blood gushed out from where it had broken the skin, but just as it cut her she grabbed the knife with her gloved hands. The blade immediately ripped through her gloves, blood now poured down her arm.

"_Who's _useless dead-weight?" Sakura asked, throwing him backwards. Within the next second Sakura had stood up and punched him in the stomach so hard everyone in the room could hear his ribs break. He flew against the wall and knocked into the cliff.

Sakura panted, out of breath.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running for her.

She held her hand over her wound, beginning to heal it. "My chakra…" she forced out, falling to her knees.

"Sakura…" Naruto caught her.

"I'm trying…"

Suddenly Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra to his hands, which touched her healing arm. So much power flowed through Sakura. Her whole body was surrounded by Naruto's chakra.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He said as his chakra enveloped her.

She healed the wound on her chest as best as she could but even with Naruto's chakra, she found her own chakra weakening. "I'm so tired." She said as the silhouette slowly dissipated.

"Sakura, your hand." Naruto said, gesturing to her bleeding hand.

She looked up at him with the last of her strength. "I'm sorry."

He caught her just as she fell forwards.

"Naruto, we need to get out of here." Kiba said, holding the badly injured Hinata in his arms. "Our medical ninja and our scout are both badly injured. Ninja law states that we need to pull back."

Naruto nodded, picking up Sakura. "I've got you." He told her sleeping form.

Shino and Lee held off Kabuto but Orochimaru and Sasuke didn't react as they headed for the exit.

"Kiba…" Hinata squeaked, as she clung to him, her leg had been impaled by Orochimaru's sword.

"Hold tight!" he said, as he continued to run.

**A/N:** Action packed!! So yeah, I hope you all liked it! Why don't you tell me by reviewing it? Alrighty thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey all! It seems like forever since I've updated (aka-yesterday) so I'm givin ya another chapter! Enjoy!

Oh yeah and one more thing, I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this from the beginning and always reviewed, I appreciate it!

And I also wanted to thank Bree for helping me with this story, (she actually got to read all of this _before_ I posted it, and she gave me feedback, ideas, and even helped write some of it, so thanks to her!).

Alrighty, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, she felt exhausted. The bright lights and white walls hurt her eyes. Where was she?

She slowly remembered what had happened, Naruto had saved her, he had defended her honor.

Sadness filled her as she thought of Sasuke. He had tried to kill her, he had almost succeeded.

Naruto… She looked beside her and smiled, he was right where she knew he'd be, by her side. He was asleep. She peacefully ran her fingers through his blonde hair, he of course had healed himself with the Kyuubi's chakra. She fell against the pillow, still exhausted.

"Sakura, I'll always take care of you." He murmured.

She smiled warmly. "I know you will, I love you Naruto."

He opened his eyes and they locked eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Three days."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you-"

"You did a great job Sakura, next time I'll protect you better." He promised.

She frowned and cupped her hand over his cheek. "You protect me just fine." She said.

"Look at you, it's going to take you weeks to fully recover." He said, gesturing to the bandages covering her body.

"I don't want you to die protecting me." She whispered.

"But you're a medical ninja and according to ninja law the medical ninja must be protected at all costs." Naruto argued.

"That's not why you take all these risks, Naruto."

"So?" he asked, staring at their intertwined hands.

"So, I love you! I don't want you to give your life to save mine!"

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't stop protecting you, I'm a man, it happens without me being able to control it."

She shook her head. "Don't play that card, Naruto."

"What card?"

"The whole 'I'm a man, It's my duty to protect my woman' card."

Naruto knew that they had reached a stalemate. He looked out of the window and sighed, he was about to make one last attempt.

"Yeah, well-"

But Sakura was asleep.

--

The argument had obviously beet too exhausting for Sakura, she slept in his arms as he laid beside her in the hospital bed, spoon-form.

His arms enveloped her, her body was so tiny and weak inside his strong arms. He felt like he was holding a delicate china doll in his arms.

Kiba knocked on the door before entering. "Hey man, sorry to bother you."

"You're fine, how's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She's good, she got up for a while, we went for a walk in the hospital garden." Kiba said.

"You really care about her don't you?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, she's certainly a lot to handle, seems to me you have your hands full with Sakura too."

"Yeah she won't be walking for a few more days, she'll still have to take it easy after that."

Kiba nodded and a silence fell around them. "Well I guess I'm going to take Hinata out for some fresh air, wanna come?"

Naruto shook his head "I think I'll make sure doesn't push herself too much."

Kiba nodded. "You and Sakura… You're going to last man."

Naruto smiled warmly and sincerely. "I sure hope so."

Kiba and Naruto exchanged a friendly handshake. Kiba left.

--

Naruto snacked on Sakura's egg rolls as she slowly slurped on a bowl of ramen.

"Make sure you eat it all." Naruto told her.

"This isn't that great though Naruto." Sakura said, cringing. "It's almost as bad as mine."

He chuckled and kissed forehead. "If you eat it all I'll take you out to Ichiraku Ramen when you get better."

"Like a date ?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

She shrugged and took another bite, making a face as she swallowed. He laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman came storming inside. She looked worried and very concerned.

"Mom?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto immediately sat up a bit straighter.

"Um…" she stuttered, staring at Naruto in surprise. "Sakura, I came here as soon as Shizune told me that you had been hospitalized."

"Yeah, I've been in the hospital for a few days." Sakura commented.

"Let me speak to Sakura in person." Her mom snapped towards Naruto.

"Mom!"

"No, that's okay," Naruto said, standing and walking out.

"Why were you so rude to him?" Sakura asked her mom, her eyes furrowed in disbelief.

"He's the nine-tailed fox, Sakura. You're not supposed to be polite to _him_." Her mom answered, her nose crinkled in disgust.

Sakura felt adrenaline pump through her system. "What?!"

"Why is that boy here Sakura, and why was he on your bed?"

"He's taking care of me!" Sakura yelled suddenly, slamming her fists on the food tray, food flew everywhere.

"It's not his job to care for you, he's not your boyfriend!" Her mother sneered.

"Actually, he is!" Sakura yelled, her heart was pumping, she was too sick to control the anger bubbling inside of her. She felt as if she was about to burst. "I _love_ him, Mom!"

"You _can't_ be serious!"

Sakura grabbed her mother by her collar and brought her up so that they were face to face. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Sakura's mom pulled away and walked to the window, after collecting her bearings she looked at Sakura. "This is going to kill your father, he was set on having Sasuke in the family. We want our grandchild to inherit a Kekkei Genkai! A grandchild with the Sharingan, what more could a family want?" she said, waving her arms around in the air. "What would that… that _thing's_ genes offer? A long line of lazy, troublemakers!"

Sakura felt her muscles convulse. She had never been so angry. "Naruto is a better man than you give him credit for." She hissed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm going to have to put my foot down about this. I will not allow you to be with him! As long as you live in my house you will not see him!"

"Don't you get it mom? I _love him!_" She said, as tears burst out of Sakura's eyes. "I love him more than I'll _ever_ love Sasuke!"

Her mom reared back and slapped Sakura hard. "This is more than just your _feelings_! He will _shame_ our family!"

"I think you're doing a good enough job of shaming the family by yourself…" Sakura muttered, wiping the blood from her lip.

"As long as you're seeing that boy you are not allowed home."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Sakura," her mother said, sadly. "But it's for your own good." She began to walk out.

"No, _stop_!" Sakura said, standing up. She quickly ripped the IV out of her palm, tearing the skin and hobbled over to the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped as he saw her fighting to stay upright.

She fell to the hard, cold floor in a heap. She beat the floor in frustration. The ground crumbled into shards and sliced her hands open.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" she yelled as the force embedded the tiny pieces of the floor into her palm.

"Stop it Sakura!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her wrist. A moment of complete silence passed, blood poured from Sakura's hand down Naruto's arm. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Sakura…"

She held her arms out helplessly and he didn't hesitate in taking her in them. They sat there, on the floor, with Sakura in Naruto's lap. She was sobbing into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…"

"She said that! I can't believe she said that!" Sakura sobbed uncontrollably into his neck.

"I heard what she said."

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Naruto… Don't go, don't leave me please!" she said, clinging to his neck as if her life depended on it. Naruto's eyes widened. Never in his life had he ever met someone who needed him as much as she did right then. Desperation made her look so helpless. He almost pitied her, but the love that he felt for her outshined the pity.

He leaned down and lifted her chin softly. "It would take more than that to make me leave you."

She hiccupped. "How do you deal with that Naruto, always being hated?"

He took a moment before answering. "I remember my friends and I remember you and it makes everything alright." He said, kissing her softly.

"I… I love you Naruto…" she said, kissing him in return. "I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll laugh."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise I won't laugh."

She hesitated for a moment and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "I want you to be my first."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He stared deep into her eyes, like it took him a few moments to fully comprehend what she had told him.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered after a moment of silence.

She blushed and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything, just forg-"

Naruto kissed her warmly. "I want you to be my first too."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Really?"

He nodded. "But let's not talk about that until you're better."

She sighed. "I feel better already since I'm with you." She said, relaxing in his embrace. She looked down at her shredded palms. "Look what I did to my hands…"

He began to brush the shards out of her cuts, some of them were embedded deeply into her hands.

"Heal yourself, I'll help you." He said, softly.

She sent her healing chakra to her sliced hands. After a few moments her chakra visibly weakened and her breathing became heavy. He covered her hand with his own, combining their chakra.

"Don't use your chakra, take mine." He told her and she obeyed, directing his chakra over her hand.

She felt the warmth of his own chakra flowing through her body. Her hand slowly healed itself until it finally had healed completely, leaving only tiny scratches.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded, laying on his shoulder, exhausted. He carried her back to the hospital bed and laid her softly in the middle of the bed and tucked her in.

"Stay with me," she said, grasping his hand weakly. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

He once again climbed into the tiny hospital bed with her. He took her into his arms and held her tight. He closed his eyes and let her fall asleep like that, cuddled in his arms.

He realized in that moment, at that very second, as she sat there helplessly in his embrace that he wanted her forever, he wanted her to be his eternally, he wanted her to be his wife.

**A/N:** Hey all, hope you liked it, know that I'm postin' an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER next! ahh I can't wait! lol


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's a nice long chapter for all of you! Hope you like it! Make sure to r&r!! thanks all

**Chapter 6**

Sakura walked hand-in-hand with Naruto through the hospital's garden. It had been a week since they had closed the mission as a failure. The rest of the group had been returned to active duty except for Naruto and Sakura. All of the genin had been sent to the Hidden Sand Village to serve as reinforcements as security. The chuunin in turn had been placed on guard duty in Konoha while jonin were sent out on missions.

Sakura stopped at a bridge overlooking the Konoha river. "I feel a lot better Naruto, I think I'll be able to leave tonight." She said, brightly.

He looked at her skeptically. "Not back to active duty."

"Why not, I feel great?"

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered. "You had to fight off a fever last night."

She shrugged. "I know, but I'm okay now right?"

Naruto rested her forehead against hers. "Who's gonna take care of you if you collapse while on guard duty?"

She crossed her arms, standoffishly. "Who says I'm going to collapse?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm a medical ninja Naruto, and I know my limits, I also know I'm well enough to get back to work."

Naruto sighed and nodded slowly.

"Besides," Sakura argued. "You'll be with me."

Naruto kissed her impulsively. Things had become _so_ normal between them, so relaxed. It seemed so _right_.

Sakura smiled warmly. "I love you."

He returned her smile with his own. "I love you too."

"You two just about make me sick!" Konahamaru called from the bushes.

"Why you little peeping tom!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the face.

"No! Stop!" Konahamaru squealed as a lump on his face began to form.

Naruto grabbed Konahamaru by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "What do you want, Konahamaru?"

"Nothing boss, I just thought I'd see what you and your _girlfriend_ was doing!"

Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms. _Boys!_

Konahamaru looked confusingly over at Sakura. "Hey… She didn't get pissed when I made that crack about her being your girlfriend!"

"That's because she _is_ my girlfriend." Naruto muttered.

Konahamaru covered his head with his arms, shielding himself. "Oh _damn_ boss, you really said it now! She's gonna pulverize you!"

The punch never came.

"What's going on?" Konahamaru looked lost as he looked between Naruto and Sakura.

"Listen you brat, I _am_ his girlfriend!" Sakura admitted, arms still crossed, obviously irritated.

"For real?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yep," Naruto answered, with a proud catch in his throat. " I finally convinced her."

Konahamaru stared at Sakura, mouth agape.

"What are _you_ staring at twerp?" she snapped.

"I just kind of thought you were more in a league with Choji…"

Sakura's mouth widened, flashing Konahamaru a livid expression. "I'll kill you, you little brat!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Oh shit Konahamaru, you'd better run!" Naruto yelled, fear evident on his face. He knew the power of Sakura's punches oh so well.

Konahamaru set off in a blaze. Naruto caught Sakura just as she passed by him.

"Settle down," Naruto said, his grip tightening.

"Damn that little squirt!" Sakura spat, crossing her arms angrily.

"He was only kidding around." Naruto said.

She paused after a few moments and then muttered something mean about Konahamaru and held her side.

"See, you've already hurt yourself." Naruto said, carefully pushing away her hospital gown to see her stitches bleeding from where they had sewed the knife wound shut.

She shook her head and began to heal it by herself. "You're not talking me out of this…

--

The alarm next to the bed woke Sakura up. She rolled over and turned it off. She climbed over the bump next to her and opened the curtains.

A grunt came from the bump. She giggled. "Wake up, sleepy head."

She sat on his abdomen, her legs tucked beneath her on each side of him.

"Sakura…"

She giggled and planted kisses all over his face.

"I'm going to tie you to this bed and tape your mouth shut if you don't let me go back to sleep..." Naruto grunted.

She sat up. "Well, look who's grumpy today!" she said a bit louder than necessary.

"Damn it, Sakura!" Naruto yelled, flipping her beneath him, pinning her down and covering her mouth with his hand. She tried to say something but it was muffled by his hand. After a moment of watching her struggle to talk he finally busted out laughing.

"You're _mean_ when you first get up." She said, joining in with his laughter.

"You jumped on top of me!" he argued.

Sakura made a face and pushed him off of her, she stood up and looked around Naruto's apartment for the door leading to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said, running over to her and grabbing her just as she reached for the knob. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Sakura looked up at him with her sweet, big, emerald eyes. "I have to take a shower before we leave for the north gate to keep guard."

Naruto dissolved under her innocent stare. "I'll let you take the first shower, if you let me sleep while you're taking a shower."

She smiled. "Deal."

--

Sakura turned the water off and threw a towel around her body as she walked out of Naruto's bathroom and into the apartment. Naruto was fast asleep on the bed, his body stretched out to both of the sides. His eyes were closed. He looked very peaceful.

"Naruto?" she called and smiled as he opened his eyes. The blue in his eyes seemed to glitter as he searched her body, which was still covered by the towel. Desire bubbled inside of him.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, reaching out to touch her bare shoulder. Never in his life had he known such softness could exist.

Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto. He felt his heart race, it took every ounce of his being not to undress Sakura. All she had on was a towel, one flick of his wrist and she could be naked before him.

"I want you…" Naruto muttered, not knowing whether he had said it out loud or just in his mind.

Sakura kissed Naruto again and put his hand on her chest. "If you want me, then _take me_." She said, and in one swift movement the towel fell to the floor, leaving Sakura completely naked before him.

"S…S…Sakura…" Naruto stuttered as he took her beauty in. He closed his eyes tightly. "This is your last chance, if you leave now, then I can stop…"

But she moved closer and pulled his shirt over his head. "I want you too."

"We're going to be late for work." Naruto muttered.

"That's okay, I'll just say I wasn't feeling my best and you _helped_ me." She said, as she desperately reached for the zipper of his pants. His breathing became heavy.

"Sakura…" he pushed her against the wall of his apartment and lifted her up, kissing and touching her. She shivered as she felt his fingertips run down the length of her torso.

"You're so soft." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled as he lifted her up and placed her softly in the middle of the bed. "Last warning Sakura, you can still get out of this." Naruto said, even though he knew he was too far gone.

"I don't want to get out of this." Sakura said. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki and I want you to be the first man I ever do this with, and I want you to be the last."

--

Sakura smiled, she was cuddled deeply inside Naruto's embrace. They were both still naked and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, kissing her forehead. "Did I hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I just want to sleep like this."

Naruto smiled. "Then sleep, I think a nap sounds good."

Sakura cuddled into Naruto's naked chest and Naruto leaned back. He thought of all that had happened in the last 4 hours. Neither one of them were virgins. Naruto knew that even though it was a big deal to him, it was an even bigger deal for her. He smiled widely and took a deep breath. The last time he was this happy was before Sasuke left. He felt her kiss the spot right above his ribcage.

Sakura's eyes closed peacefully and eventually she dozed off. He stayed up and laid beside her for what seemed like hours, just thinking. His mind wandered to their future, and the future of Konoha. It lingered on Sasuke's for a while. How he missed his best friend. Determination filled him to find him.

Naruto carefully got out of bed and pulled on his pants. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out around the village. People went from place to place, some went towards the center of town to go grocery shopping for that night's meal, other's headed towards their friends houses for a night of games and fellowship. He turned around and watched Sakura as she slept peacefully in his bed. He felt a sudden urge to protect everything around him. The villagers, his friends, and Sakura, they were all precious to him. He turned back around and looked out to the five Hokages carved in the mountain-top overlooking the village. He yearned to be Hokage, so much it hurt. His hand that rested by his side made a fist.

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked, and he turned, she stood in the doorway, a worried expression evident on her face. She had his sheet wrapped around her body.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked as she walked out onto the balcony with him.

"I noticed you weren't beside me anymore." She said, resting her hands on his sides and placing her head against his back. "Are you alright?"

He smiled warmly and looked down. "I was just watching all of the villagers down below, and I was thinking of how beautiful this village is, and why anybody would want to disturb the peace of this place."

Sakura smiled. "You'll be a good Hokage, Naruto."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

A moment of silence passed between them as the breeze blew the sheet that was still wrapped around Sakura's body.

Naruto smiled sadly. "I wish Sasuke was here."

"We'll find him Naruto, you and me, just like I promised." Sakura said, he felt her soft breath on his back, if comforted him, to know she'd always be there.

"You want to go visit with some of our friends tonight since they are all in the village?" Sakura asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and get them to invite Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Shino, and Choji, we can go out for some dinner and then maybe go for a walk by the Konoha river, would you like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Naruto said, kissing Sakura on the forehead before she left the balcony.

"Okay, I'm going to go get dressed, I'll see you in an hour." She told him, closing the glass door.

--

Naruto and Sakura met up with the whole group at a restaurant just outside of the village's center. Choji had of course ordered the whole group a large amount of pork for the table grill.

"Sai, how have you been?" Sakura asked, looking over at the silent dark-haired boy. "Naruto and I haven't seen you for a while."

"Fine." Sai said, mysteriously.

"Sai just got off of a secret mission for the ANBU!" Ino said, hugging up to Sai.

"Ino! That's top-secret! You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Naruto said, his jaw open.

"Why the hell did you tell Ino anything?" Shikamaru asked Sai, rolling his eyes. "I mean I know you both are dating, but for God's sake, Ino's mouth is bigger than Choji's appetite!"

Sai seemed unaffected by the remarks, but still looked over at Ino, outside no one could tell whether he was angry or indifferent.

"Ino, you need to keep your mouth quiet about that, you could get Sai in big trouble. Most of us didn't even know Sai was in the ANBU." Sakura scolded.

"Whoops!" Ino said, giggling obnoxiously. She leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear.

"To be honest, I'm just trying to get some kind of emotion out of him, he's so weird! If he wasn't so good looking I never would have asked him out in the first place!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Damn it Ino, do you have any shame?"

"Nope!"

Kiba's arm rested around Hinata's shoulder, they both seemed very happy. "So, rumor has it that Shikamaru is about to become a jonin."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, I got elected, but that doesn't mean I'll be chosen." Shikamaru said, modestly.

"That my best friend for ya!" Choji said in between bites. "Always the first to be promoted!"

Shikamaru sat back and sighed. "I don't know, it all seems very troublesome if you ask me."

Shino snorted. "Good for you, Shikamaru."

"Who's gonna help me run the team if you get chosen to be a jonin?" Ino asked, after mulling for a few moments at the end of the table.

"Well, I guess one of the chuunin who haven't been assigned as a team leader." Shikamaru said. "Or they might just leave you to run your own team, Ino."

"Maybe _Sai _will be chosen to help me run Team Ino."

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Kiba's ear. "Well imagine that, the team's named after her."

Kiba smiled. "I can just see her bitching right now at Shikamaru to get the team named after her."

"Ya'll two seem quiet." Sakura said to Tenten and Lee.

"Oh, well…" Tenten said, blushing. "Should I tell them Lee?"

Lee shook his head and put his arm around Tenten's shoulder, his smile was so wide his teeth glittered. "This is our first date!"

Everyone's mouth hit the table.

"That's _great!_" Naruto said, with a little too much fervor.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will not pursue Sakura any more. She had her chance to be with an amazing Shinobi."

Naruto's face turned livid. "Hey, I'm a better Shinobi than you, bushy-brows!"

Lee turned his nose upwards and Naruto seethed. Sakura giggled at Naruto.

"Well I'm just glad you both are happy." Sakura said.

"Are we all done?" Shino asked.

"Well, Choji finished off the pork, so I guess we can go for a walk." Sakura said, smiling widely. She felt so happy to be with her friends.

--

Sakura and Naruto had gotten split up as they walked, all the girls had run ahead and were now talking as they walked ahead of the boys.

"So…" Sakura started, looking over at Tenten. "What ever happened to you and Neji?"

Hinata looked over at Sakura and gave her a look saying not to bring it up but Tenten smiled. "He just didn't have time for me."

"What a jerk." Ino said, then looked over at Hinata. "No offense."

"None taken…" Hinata said. "Neji just has too much on his mind, he has a lot to live up to, being the strongest in the clan and all."

"Don't get me wrong," Tenten said, as they continued to walk. "I still have feelings for Neji, and I don't think he's a jerk or anything, he just has other priorities, and those priorities don't include me." She said sadly.

"But you like Lee right?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded. "He's really sweet, and he tries really hard to make me happy. I'm satisfied."

"Maybe Lee can help you get over Neji." Sakura said.

"Just like Naruto helped you get over Sasuke?" Ino asked, as she made a face. "I mean, you definitely downgraded."

Sakura turned to Ino angrily. "I didn't downgrade!"

"Against Sasuke, even Sai is a downgrade."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Naruto is tons better looking than Sasuke!"

Ino crinkled her nose. "I don't know what you see in him."

Sakura began to get angry. "He's a good guy, and at least he actually has emotions! He's definitely better than Sai!"

Now it was Ino's turn to look livid. "Hell no he isn't!"

Hinata and Tenten sighed, walking on.

"So Naruto, Kurenai told me today that you and Sakura are living together." Shikamaru said, as they walked a ways behind the four girls.

"Yeah, she's staying with me for now." Naruto said. "Her parents don't exactly approve of me."

"That's okay, Hinata's parents don't exactly like me either." Kiba said, Akamaru walking beside him.

Naruto nodded. "I feel guilty, I feel like she's choosing between me and her family."

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms. "Women are just so troublesome."

Naruto smiled. "I love her though, so she's worth the trouble."

"Have you consummated your relationship yet?" Sai asked and Naruto stopped and turned to Sai, looking a bit confused.

"He's asking whether you had sex yet, just in his weird way." Shino said, as the rest of the group stopped.

Naruto looked over at Sai accusatorily. "Why do _you_ want to know?"

Sai shrugged. "I read in a book about friends that when guys talk, they talk about sex with their girlfriends."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I wish you wouldn't be so weird about it…"

"Sooo?" Choji asked.

"Ah I already know the answer to that…" Kiba said. "They were pretty obvious about it on the last mission we were on."

Naruto turned red. "I'm not telling you guys anything."

"Ah, leave Naruto alone." Shikamaru said, then turned to Kiba. "If you're so eager to offer up info, have you done it with Hinata?"

"Hell no," Kiba said, sighing. "Her parents already hate me enough, besides, there's something about the heir of the Hyuuga clan must stay inside the clan when it comes to having kids and stuff."

Loud shrieks echoed through the woods.

"That's Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"And Tenten!" Lee agreed.

"Damn it, Akamaru, go find them!" Kiba said, and Akamaru nodded, they ran off in the directions of the shrieks.

It was too dark to see but two figures were on opposite sides of the river, both were forming a jutsu. Two other stood in between them.

"Oh shit." Kiba said, as Naruto ran faster.

"You bitch!" Ino yelled from across the other side of the river. "You'll pay for insulting Sai!"

"You insulted Naruto first, you pig!"

The whole male group froze as they saw Hinata and Tenten between a pissed Ino and a livid Sakura.

"Girls, can't we talk about this?!" Tenten asked as Kiba and Lee ran in between Sakura and Ino.

"Hell no, you're _dead_ Sakura."

Naruto, Sai, Choji, and Shikamaru stood back. "What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked.

"My guess is it's a catfight." Shikamaru said, then sighing. "What a drag."

"Get her Ino!" Choji yelled.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend she's fighting Choji!" Naruto yelled.

"According to my records, the last time Sakura and Ino fought it was a draw, I wonder who will win now?" Sai said.

Naruto looked shockingly over to Sai. "You actually want them to fight? I was there the last time they did and they both were injured so badly they both passed out at the same time!"

"What is it exactly that you two are fighting over anyways?" Kiba asked.

"That billboard-brow bitch made a comment about Sai!"

"I didn't say one thing against Sai! I just said that Naruto was better!"

"Well I'm definitely staying out of this, good luck you two…" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes and patting Naruto and Sai on the shoulders.

"Is this really how two teenage kunochi should behave?" Shino said, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP SHINO!" both of the girls said in unison, so much that Shino actually looked shocked enough to take a step back and stood beside Shikamaru.

"They sure are scary." Choji said, taking a step back too.

Sakura sneered at Ino. "You ready?"

"Bring it!"

Sakura ran past Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba, her fist out.

"Oh shit, we gotta move Sai!" Naruto said, and Sai nodded, pulling out a blank scroll. He drew about twenty-five mice on it.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura's not afraid of mice!"

Sai looked over at Naruto then smiled. "But Ino is terrified of them."

"Well shit, I still have to stop Sakura." Naruto said as he made a hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Ten shadow-clones appeared.

One of the shadow-clones reached Sakura just in time. "Sakura, stop!" It caught her as she ran full into him and it disappeared. She lost her balance and fell straight into the river.

Naruto's eyes widened. She was going to be pissed at him now.

At the first moment Ino saw the mice scurrying towards her screamed. "Sai! Sai get these things away from me!" she shrieked so loudly that the whole group held their ears. Ino jumped into Sai's arms still afraid for her life.

"Sakura…?" Naruto asked as she slowly climbed out of the river. She was soaked.

"What did I run into?" she asked, confused.

Naruto quickly dispelled his shadow-clones. "Nothing… Let's go home."

"Why?" she asked.

"You're soaked, and I think Sai scared Ino so much that she can't fight you." He said, gesturing over at Ino who was still in Sai's arms screaming obscenities at him.

"Okay," she said, grabbing his outstretched hand. "See you all at work tomorrow!"

Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba stood watching with mouths agape, seconds ago Sakura looked like a raging bull ready to take out anyone, but now she was calmly walking hand-in-hand with Naruto.

"If Naruto found a way to calm Sakura, then he's a better man than I am." Shikamaru said, and Kiba nodded.

Sakura shivered. "It's cold."

Naruto put his jacket around her. "Well, you _are_ soaked from the river."

"Don't even remind me, that's the last time I invite _Ino_ to go anywhere with us!"

Naruto changed the subject. "Do you want to stop at a bathhouse? You could dry off there." He said.

"No, that's okay, it's late and I kind of just want to go home." She said. He nodded. They walked back in silence.

**A/N:** Okay! So look for an update soon! (this story is getting pretty long I already have 97 pages written in Word!! geez I wish I could write my school papers as easy as I write Naruto fanfiction haha)

Anyways don't forget to review!!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So The next chapter should have a lemon in it, so if that makes you uncomfortable then at least I warned you haha. This is a really dark chapter, I decided to move the story in a darker direction since that's how my mood has been lately. Make sure you r&r!

**Chapter 7**

Sakura and Naruto walked up the stairs of the apartment building to his floor, but when he got to his door he froze, the door had been forced open.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, pointing to the broken doorknob.

"Stand behind me." Naruto said, as he pulled a kunai out of the waistband of his pants where he always kept a spare just incase. Sakura grabbed tightly onto his other arm and he slowly opened the door and turned the light on. There wasn't anyone there, but the apartment had been torn to shreds.

"Oh my god." Sakura said, stepping over a chair. "Someone's been in your apartment." She said.

Naruto searched the bathroom as Sakura walked towards the kitchen. After a moment of searching the shower and drawers he heard Sakura's scream from the balcony.

"Naruto!"

Naruto ran out to the balcony to see Sakura had turned a ghostly white as she pointed to something to the left of the doorway. Sakura covered her mouth in livid fear. A dead corpse hung from the roof and dangled, swinging in an eerie semi-circle. It looked exactly like Naruto.

It had been there for a few hours and already had flies swarming around it.

"Naruto…!" Sakura said, then pointing above the doorway. Above it, written in blood was the words: _I will come for you, Jinchuuriki!_

Sakura burst out into tears. The water dripping off of her hair mixed with her teardrops.

"It's just a cruel joke Sakura…" Naruto said, taking her in his arms.

"That's you up there! Don't you see!" she said, pointing to the corpse.

"I'm right here, Sakura." He assured her.

"I… I… I…" she stuttered.

"Baby…" Naruto said, taking her in his arms. "Look at me, it's me, that's just the work of someone who tried to make him look like me."

"I… I thought it was you…" she murmured, crying uncontrollably into his chest. Suddenly someone burst through the door of Naruto's apartment. "Naruto!" It was Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata.

"We heard Sakura scream! What's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he ran out onto the balcony. Naruto was holding Sakura tightly in his arms, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, shit…" Shikamaru said, looking over at the body hanging from Naruto's roof.

Kiba stopped Hinata before she followed him outside. "Don't go out there, Hinata." He said, grabbing Hinata and pulling her into the apartment.

"Kiba, you and Hinata need to go wake up Lady Hokage." Shikamaru said, "Tell her what happened, and tell her that if she needs Naruto or Sakura then they're going to be staying the night with the Nara clan."

--

Sakura sat on the porch of the Nara family's home, her arms wrapped around her knees, she was staring out into nothing. She hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived. She was currently wearing one of Shikaku Nara's oversized shirts and a pair of shorts borrowed from Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino Nara.

"You need to talk to her, man." Shikamaru told Naruto as he watched her sadly out the window.

"I don't know what to tell her." Naruto said. "She feels unsafe, and I can't offer her that kind of comfort if it's me they're looking for."

Shikaku shook his head. "Tsunade-sama is probably going to deploy ANBU."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "ANBU will really raise alarm, especially if they're constantly around Naruto's home."

Naruto nodded and continued to watch Sakura. "I just wish she didn't have to get dragged into all this."

Shikamaru rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Naruto smiled sadly at Shikamaru. "Yeah, I think I'd better go talk to her."

Shikamaru nodded. "Sure go for it, take all the time you need."

Naruto thanked Shikamaru and grabbed a cup of tea that Yoshino had prepared. He carried it outside and frowned as she jumped when the door closed.

"Hi." He said, dumbly as he sat beside her, she didn't say a word.

"Here, I brought you some tea." He said, placing it on the wood step by her feet. In one swift movement she kicked it away from her.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, as the teacup went flying into the grass. She stretched her body into a smaller area, clinging onto her legs and hiding her face in her shoulders. She began to cry softly.

"Talk to me, Sakura."

"I… I've seen corpses before. I'm a medical ninja for god's sake." She said, hiding her face in her knees. "I've been around blood and violence ever since becoming Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

She took a deep breath and raised her head, staring at Naruto in the face. "But when I saw you, or someone who looked like you, tied to that rope, hanging dead. I…I couldn't take it."

"But it wasn't me, Sakura."

"But for a split-second, I would have sworn I was looking at the dead-body of the one boy that had always been there for me."

"Sakura… I'll always be there for you."

She smiled sadly. "I know, and I feel stupid for reacting this way, I'm a kunochi, I'm supposed to be strong."

Naruto took her hand softly. "Well then, take some of my strength."

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her, softly fighting to give her strength.

--

Sakura sat up in bed that night. She had been given Shikamaru's room while Shikamaru and Naruto were both sleeping in the living room on mats. She couldn't sleep, she constantly saw Naruto's dead corpse whenever she shut her eyes.

She slid off of Shikamaru's bed and walked barefoot down the hall to the living room. There she saw Naruto and Shikamaru playing Shogi on the floor. She stood there watching them for awhile until Naruto sensed her presence and looked up.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, standing up.

"I…I couldn't sleep." She said.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, standing. "I think Sakura would rather stay out here, which means I get my own bed."

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto said, and Shikamaru gave him a thumbs-up as he walked out.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"You're not a bother." Naruto said, rolling out the mats that they were going to sleep on.

Sakura sat on one of the mats and waited as Naruto sat down beside her. She kissed him softly, and touched his arm.

"I was looking forward to tonight, because I thought we could… well you know…" she said.

Naruto looked down at her, sadly. "Yeah me too, it's too bad we didn't make Shikamaru stay out here."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto!"

He smiled. "I'm just kidding.

He laid down and she laid on his chest, he put his arm tightly around her.

"Good night Naruto, I love you." She said, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Sakura fell asleep feeling comforted and safe. Naruto stayed up until he knew she was well asleep.

--

Sakura and Naruto began to clean his apartment. "Well it looks as if no one stole anything." Sakura said, putting his dishes back on the shelf. Naruto nodded.

"It was like their only purpose was to scare me."

Sakura nodded and set up the picture frame of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and her. She frowned as she stared at the picture.

"I wonder if Sasuke knows who did this."

Naruto came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. "I don't know, but it looks like to me, everything in here is finally clean."

Sakura looked over at Naruto's wall clock. "We need to go see Tsunade-sama now."

Naruto huffed. "Man, I don't wanna have to deal with granny Tsunade right now…"

"We'll have to do it eventually."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, let's go…"

They walked through the village hand-in-hand towards the town center. Many people whispered and pointed in their direction.

"Damn it, these people need to stop staring." Naruto said, walking on.

"Just ignore them, I'm sure they've heard many rumors about last night." Sakura said, wrapping her hand around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked as they walked on, she nodded.

"I didn't get a good rest last night."

"Yeah, me neither." He said as they walked up the steps to the Hokage mansion. "Let's get this over with."

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Enter."

Sakura and Naruto came up to the desk, surrounding her was Shikaku, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Yamato. They were caught off-guard by the crowded office.

"Tsunade-sama, you requested us?" Sakura asked and Tsunade pointed to two chairs.

"Take a seat you two." She said.

Naruto and Sakura sat.

"The six of us," she said, gesturing towards the people around them. "Have been up all night considering our options."

"Options?" Naruto asked.

"The person who did this wasn't playing a stupid joke, Naruto." Shikaku said, leaning against the post. "Whoever did this meant it as a warning."

"But, that doesn't make sense, why would they go to such lengths to scare me? Why not just kill me?"

Tsunade sighed and crossed her fingers, her elbows resting on the table, she seemed to be in deep thought. "We assume that their first plan _was_ to kill you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Then… why?"

"Sakura, you and Naruto went out with friends last night, correct?" Kakashi said, leaning on the desk.

Sakura nodded. "Yes sensei, but we were only gone for maybe a couple of hours."

"We have reasons to believe that the person meaning to cause Naruto harm, went to his apartment, saw that Naruto wasn't there, and knew he couldn't stay around so he decided to set up a warning to cause chaos." Kakashi said.

"The body that was made to look like Naruto was a fake, it wasn't even a real body." Captain Yamato said.

"The reason they chose that form of trying to scare Naruto has us somewhat puzzled though." Jiraiya said, finally speaking up.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because seeing Naruto's own dead body wouldn't scare him as much as seeing the dead-body of someone else. As soon as he would have seen it he would have known it was a fake." Jiraiya explained.

"What's your point?" Naruto asked.

"The point is," Tsunade said, looking at Sakura. "Is that the person that did all this wasn't trying to scare Naruto, they were trying to scare _Sakura_."

Naruto and Sakura fell silent as realization fell upon them.

"Which means," Iruka said, his arms crossed. "That whoever did this _knows_ Sakura lives with you, and he _knows_ that you're important to Sakura."

"Shit." Naruto said.

"Which presents a problem." Kakashi said. "Since this person knows about your close relation to Sakura, it means that this person must be from _this_ village, so it rules out Orochimaru's gang or Akatsuki."

Sakura froze. The person who had done all this was in _their_ village… They could have passed him on the way here.

"It seems as if this person isn't only targeting Naruto anymore, but Sakura as well." Shikaku said.

Naruto pounded his fist on the armrest, cursing.

"What do you want us to do?" Sakura asked, a tiny stutter in her voice.

The whole group looked in Tsunade's direction for guidance. She sighed. "Everything we told you is only speculation, we have no proof, for all we know it could just be an old geezer who doesn't like the jinchuuriki living in his village."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together.

"So we can't really do anything, but we want you two to be on the lookout incase this person decides to make a move."

Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Right."

"Just for a precaution I am going to assign you to a new apartment by the end of the week." Tsunade said and Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Okay, that's all."

Sakura and Naruto stood.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Dismissed."

--

Sakura and Naruto walked through the streets of the village towards home. The sun was setting and Sakura stood closer to Naruto than normal. The streets were completely vacant, not one person was outside.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"He could be watching us right now." She said, shivering.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised.

"I'm worried about you." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Well don't worry, I won't let anything happen to me either." Naruto said, laughing.

She didn't smile. "I'll protect you."

He looked over at her. "You will?"

She rolled her eyes. "Naruto I can hold my own in a fight."

"Trust me, I know." He said, holding his hands up in defense. She crossed her arms and walked ahead of him.

"Hey, c'mon Sakura." Naruto said, running to catch up with her.

He put his arm around her as they continued to walk along. She leaned into his shoulder, feeling quite content.

They made it back to the apartment, but when they walked up the stairs they saw the door open. Sakura had been walking somewhat ahead of Naruto and saw the open door first. A man slowly walked out.

She froze as she looked into the man's Sharingan eyes. He wasn't Itachi, Sasuke, or Kakashi. Who was this man? She turned to Naruto but when she had turned around, he was gone.

She looked down the end of the stairs and whispered Naruto's name.

"He's not here." A voice called, and she looked up, it was an oversized man that towered over her. She pulled out a kunai and pointed it in his direction.

"One more step and I'll slice you to bits." She seethed.

The man laughed. "You're cute."

"What are you doing here? Where is Naruto?"

"I thought if anyone, _you_ would have gotten a good look at Naruto last night." He said and Sakura suddenly froze, the dead image of Naruto appeared in minds eyes without her being able to control it.

"No… I was talking to him just a moment ago." She said turning around, Naruto still wasn't there.

"Nope, he's not there."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Bokki, I'm a big fan of yours."

Sakura held up her kunai. "Save your flattery, what did you do to Naruto?"

The man laughed maniacally. "I'm a big fan of yours."

Sakura starred confusingly at the man. "Yeah, I got that, now answer my question!"

"I'm a big fan of yours."

Sakura ran up to the man and shoved her kunai into his neck. "Listen you stupid tub of lard! Tell me where Naruto is NOW!"

The man's mouth suddenly opened wide and shrieked a pitch higher than her ears could take. She held her ears closed as best she could but it still hurt. She felt her eardrum puncture. She screamed in agony, she tried to move away but it only made the pain worse.

Suddenly the pain stopped and she looked slowly up to the man she had just ran from, his face was melted and looked demented. He opened his mouth slowly.

"I'm a big fan of yours."

Sakura leaned back and looked terrified as she scrambled for the stairs. She didn't know who this person was, but she needed to run for her life.

"Don't leave me Naruto!" A voice screamed in her brain. The voice belonged to her but she didn't think it or say it.

"If you want me, then _take me_." The voice said again.

"I only survived because Naruto was with me."

"Of course I love you Naruto!"

Sakura covered her ears and screamed as loudly as she could, trying to get the sound of her own voice out of her head. She began to violently rip at her hair. She knew what had happened but couldn't control her own body, she had been stuck in a Tsukuyomi Genjutsu. She tried her best to force herself out of the jutsu but it was too difficult.

"Sakura…" Naruto's voice called, and Sakura took a relieved breath, she turned towards Naruto's voice, but when she did she saw instead of him, his dead body was now talking to her. His once cute perky cheeks were now caved in, and his face was colorless. His eyes were clouded. He looked horrifying. Sakura covered her mouth and tears dropped out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Naruto…"

"I _hate_ you." He said in his exact voice. The dead-body of Naruto approached her.

"No please, don't come any closer." She begged, but his bony hands grabbed her wrists.

"I _hate_ you!" he said, using one arm to hold her hands and the other to spread her legs apart.

"No… what are you doing?" she asked, crying harder.

"I _hate_ you!" he said, pulling her shorts down.

She closed her eyes. "Concentrate my chakra."

Suddenly she appeared back in real time. She felt as if she had been gone for ten minutes, but it was if she hadn't ever left. Fear struck her like a knife and she fell to her knees.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, his hands touched her arms.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing his hand away and crawled to the middle of the hallway, her arms wrapped around her knees, still right outside of Naruto's apartment.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled, lifting his kunai in the man's direction.

"Don't look into his eyes…" Sakura whimpered from the corner.

Naruto froze. "I… I know you, you're the blind man of the village, the one who walks around with dark sun-glasses and a cane."

"My name is Bokki actually, but it's sweet that you remember me, jinchuuriki."

Naruto gasped. "Then you're the one who left that dead copy of me on my balcony."

"Right you are, my child."

"Why? Why did you do that if you knew I wouldn't be afraid of it?"

"I did it for Sakura, I've been watching her for the past two weeks, ever since she got back from that failed mission. She's an interesting specimen."

"Specimen? What did you do to her?"

"She got caught in my Tsukuyomi Genjutsu, I didn't torture her too badly, but it was enough to shake her up." He said, gesturing to Sakura who was shaking. "If you look into my eyes on the other hand, I won't be so lenient."

"Why Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't you figured it out lately? It's because of _you_. Every amount of pain and suffering Sakura's even gone through was because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his arm dropping to his side.

"You promised to bring Sasuke back to Konoha years ago, remember?"

Naruto crossed his arms.

"You never kept that promise, meaning Sakura had to live her life alone, with out the one person she truly loved. You _caused_ that pain. Every mission that she went on with you, she cried over you when you were turned into the nine-tailed fox, she cried when you allowed Gaara-san to die. She's had to cut binds to all of her family, her parents, her neighborhood. She sacrificed it all to be with you, and where has that gotten her? Tortured, shaking on the floor."

Bokki walked over to where Sakura was sitting and she shrunk back into the corner and buried her head in her arms.

"Yep, it seemed as if I really messed her up good this time around."

"Get away from her…" Naruto said. "Why are you doing this to her?"

The man crossed her arms and Naruto concentrated on not looking into his eyes.

"Because, Uzumaki Naruto, I want you to realize, that everyone you'll ever get close to, is going to suffer, just like Sakura."

"N…Naruto… Don't listen to h….him." Sakura stuttered. "I…I love y…you."

The man pulled back at kicked her hard in the face. "Stupid girl, loving a monster," He got close up to her face and yelled. "His corpse almost raped you!"

Naruto froze, his eyes widened. "What?"

Sakura whimpered and cried. "No… No… I love him…"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

The man stood to his full height. "While she was caught up in my Genjutsu she imagined your dead-body was raping her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You… You did that to her?"

"The Tsukuyomi Genjutsu decides the most painful course of torture a person can handle without committing suicide, and then lets the person imagine it is happening to them."

"You… You made the image of my dead body rape her? You… You animal!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto made a hand-sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of clones appeared all through the hall, in the apartment and on the grass below. Their expressions mirrored that of their creator, anger.

"You _ever_ touch her again and I'll rip you apart!"

"You bastard, get away from her!"

"You're dead now, idiot!"

"If you lay one more finger on her, I'll send you to meet your maker!"

"I've just about had _enough_ of you!"

Ten of Naruto's shadow clones attacked in that moment. With about twenty more attacking behind them. Bokki hadn't said a word, but just suddenly in one swoop he made half of the clones disappear.

"Is that all you've got?" Making the rest of the clones disappear, Naruto sat back in shock, this person was powerful.

Suddenly Naruto heard screams behind him. Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino approached them, running up the stairs.

"Ino, go alert ANBU!" Shikamaru ordered and Ino nodded, heading in a separate direction.

Sai, Shikamaru and Choji ran in front of Naruto, each setting a supporting hand on his shoulder as they passed by.

"Well what do ya know, it seems the Jinchuuriki has friends after all."

"Damn right he does, who is this guy anyways Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, putting his hands up in defense.

"He says his name is Bokki, don't look straight into his eyes though, he has the Mangekyo Sharingan you'll get caught up in a horrible Genjutsu if you look him straight in the eye." Naruto said.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sai asked as Shikamaru plotted his first move.

"She looked into my eyes…" Bokki said, with a little laugh. "As much as I'd love to stay, I really can't be stopped by ANBU again, I'll be back for Sakura though, I'm not quite done with her yet." He said, but as soon as he reared back to kick Sakura once more, everyone made their move.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled, binding him with his shadow.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji said, making his hand expand that wrapped around Bokki's body and held him still.

Sai ripped out the blade attached to his back and shoved it in Bokki's face.

"You're not going _anywhere_, pal." Shikamaru said, with a smirk on his face.

In the next moment five different ANBU members popped out of thin air approaching the group.

"Well, it seems I really must be going!" Bokki said and in one swift movement forced himself out of both jutsus and disappeared. Shikamaru and Choji fell back in pure shock.

"How did he…?" Choji asked. "How did he escape?"

Shikamaru sat back, shocked. "It was as if he didn't even have to work that hard to get out of our jutsus!"

Naruto slowly walked over to Sakura, she was still curled up in the corner staring at nothing.

"Naruto, I know you want to go to Sakura, but you have to explain what happened to the ANBU." Shikamaru said, stopping Naruto by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration and formed a hand sign, calling a shadow clone. "Go explain everything to them." He said dumbly as he faced Sakura again. She looked like she would never be the same again.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, approaching her slowly.

She looked up at him and forced out a half of a smile. "He's…. gone…" she shivered.

Naruto pulled off his jacket and wrapped her up in it. She seemed to be comforted by the scent of him and the warmth of his jacket on her cold body.

"I'm going to take you to Granny Tsunade, she can help you." Naruto said, picking her up carefully and lifting her into his arms. She was still clinging onto his jacket but he smiled a bit when she cuddled into his black t-shirt.

"I… I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, just hang tight okay, I'll get you there as quickly as possible."

**A/N:** To the people who has addressed that Sakura might be a bit too helpless in this story I just want to say that she won't always be that helpless (even when Kakashi was caught in that jutsu he was pretty shaken up so i was just being realistic to the main story) so to all the Sakura fans out there I just want to say, don't worry Sakura will get her chance haha.

Okay...

NOW GO REVIEW!! :-) Thanks all!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey all, hope your having a great memorial weekend!! This chapter has some lemons in it (lemons are sex scenes) so if your easily offended by it then skip this chapter, or just stop reading it when it gets there. Thanks to all who review!! Enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorite!!

**Chapter 8**

"How is she?" Naruto asked, running up the hall as the fifth Hokage left Sakura's room in the Hokage mansion.

"Well, externally she just has a few bruises, but mentally…"

Naruto lowered his head in frustration. "Why does all of this _always_ happen to her?"

"She has great psychological trauma, I don't know what happened to her while she was in that genjutsu, but she didn't want to be touched by anyone except for the people she knew. She wouldn't even let my assistant go near her."

Naruto bit his lip. "What happens now?"

"There's nothing we can do Naruto, she'll just have to get over this in her own time, but their something else I needed to talk to you about." She said as they stopped in the hallway. "Both you and Sakura have been inactive since you went to find Sasuke in the Hidden Sound Village. That was about three weeks ago, I need you both back to active duty. You're friends haven't minded picking up your shifts and probably will continue to help you as long as you need it, but eventually Sakura will need to return to work, as will you." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Do I just take Sakura home now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I deployed ANBU to stay at your apartment for the remainder of the week until I can get you moved, which means you can either stay here, or with a friend."

"I'll see what Sakura wants to do." Naruto said.

"Okay, but Naruto, just so you know, Sakura's a strong girl, she'll get over this, just don't let her push herself too much too early." She said, looking out of a window in the hall. "Sakura's love for you pulled her out of that genjutsu, you're the one who gives her strength, you just need to take care of her for the next week, keep an eye on her, be there for her."

"I'll protect her with my life." Naruto swore.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop protecting her Naruto, but it might help her if you stop protecting her all the time and for once, believe in her."

Naruto's eyes widened, he then looked down. "I do believe in her."

"She sees herself as a burden to you, she feels like you constantly put yourself in danger by stepping in when she's in battle." Tsunade said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's a good kunochi, I know, I trained her myself. Let her show you how powerful she really is."

Naruto nodded.

"Now, I have to get back to work, call me if she gets worse."

"Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto said, as he looked up at his Hokage. "Thank you for everything."

Tsunade leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "You're welcome, take good care of yourself okay?"

"I will."

--

Naruto walked into Sakura's room, he noticed that every light in the room was on.

"Hi." Sakura said as he came and sat beside her on the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually a lot better now. I know I kind of fell apart back there and I'm really sorry."

"It's understandable, you don't have to apologize." Naruto said.

"So, what's the plan, where will we stay?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we can stay here tonight if you want to."

Sakura nodded furiously. "This is good, I like it here."

Naruto figured that Sakura wanted to be somewhere where she felt comfortable. He felt a pang in his chest when he realized that the most comfortable place she could be right now, would be at home.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes making him melt again. "Yes?"

"Sakura, I think it would be a good idea if you went home for a while, at least until you feel better."

"I'm at home when I'm with _you_ Naruto."

He felt another pang in his chest. "Sakura, I just think that you'd be happier back at home."

"I am home!" she said, her hand rested on his thigh. "I want to stay with you, and if I go back there then my parents won't allow us to be together."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you Sakura, there's nothing I like more than to have you with me all the time, but I'm just worried I can't offer you the safety and security that your parents offer."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "I don't need to feel secure or safe, I need to know that you love me."

"I'll always love you Sakura, that won't ever change."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Then let me stay with you, I'll show you how strong I can be."

"I just think you'd be better off at home." Naruto said. "Just until you get over what happened today."

Sakura fell silent.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it that way."

"I… I can't go home. You don't understand, I _can't_." Sakura said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I need familiarity, I need _you_."

Naruto bit his lip. "I just don't want to cause you any more harm."

"Then stop talking this way." She said, laying down on the bed. "Are we going to go to work tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "If you feel up to it we will."

"I will, Tsunade-sama said that we need to relieve Hinata and Kiba at the Eastern gates tomorrow."

Naruto pulled off his jacket, t-shirt and his pants sleeping in only his boxers. He climbed into bed beside Sakura. "Well then, we'd better get some sleep." He said, yawning. Despite the fact that it was still mid-afternoon he felt exhausted by everything that had happened. He leaned to turn the light off.

He reached out for Sakura and she retreated into his arms as if she was escaping from the dark. He felt her softly shaking.

"Sakura, would it make you more comfortable if I dimmed the lights?" he asked, and she nodded.

He switched the lights back on and then dimmed them to allow her to see comfortably.

"Come here." He said.

Sakura once again clung to him, her arms loosely hanging around him, after a few minutes he heard her softly breathing, telling him that she was asleep.

He awoke with a start when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He felt Sakura nails dig into his bare back. She was clinging to him tightly.

"Sakura."

She was dreaming, and he could tell by the expression on her face that she was reliving what had happened that day in her nightmares.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, as her nails scraped down his back, leaving red scratches. "Stop it Sakura!" he yelled and her eyes opened.

"Naruto…!" she said, before backing out of his embrace and falling onto the floor.

He flipped on the light and saw her on the floor, she had backed against the wall, her head was resting against her shaking knees.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, his voice full of pity.

She held up her hand. "Give me a minute." She said, her breathing erratic.

Naruto sat in silence, his back stinging.

"I'm okay, I swear I'm okay." Sakura whispered, Naruto wondered whether she was talking to him or to herself.

Naruto came by and sat beside her. "I'm right here." He assured her.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, she rested her head on his shoulder. It was then she saw her hands, they were dotted with blood.

"What? What happened?" she asked, staring at her palms.

Naruto turned a bit. "You scratched my back while you were dreaming." Naruto said.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the deep scrape marks down the length of his muscled back. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Naruto smiled. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt."

Sakura had her hand over her mouth, her bottom lip trembled. "Naruto!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. She straddled his legs and kissed him suddenly, it was the first time she had kissed him since she had been trapped in the genjutsu.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever, the breeze from the open window blew Sakura's hair. Suddenly Sakura looked up at him and leaned her forehead against his.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "I want you…"

"What?" Naruto asked, eyes widening.

"You're the realest thing I know right now, and I need you."

Naruto looked up at her. "You're not ready for that yet, you just went through a traumatizing day…"

"That was yesterday…" she said, pointing at the clock that read 12:04pm. She grabbed the zipper of her uniform and zipped it down, revealing her perfect round breasts.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, looking hesitant as she ran her hands through his hair, kissing his neck fervently. "Sakura we're in the Hokage mansion… for god's sake, the ANBU could be watching us right now."

"Let them watch." Sakura whispered sensually into his ears.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly. He felt her slide the top of her uniform to her waist leaving her top half completely naked, just like his. She hugged him tightly, her breasts pressed up against his chest. "Touch me…" she begged and he couldn't hold back anymore.

His hands brushed lightly down her back, making her shiver. "Sakura…"

"Make love to me…" she said, kissing him all over his face, on his neck and over the whisker lines on his face.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and walked to the bed, throwing her into the mountain of pillows and blankets. He groaned as he stood up and stepped out of his boxers. Sakura ripped off her shorts and panties in a rush, her blood was pumping with lust. She reached out and touched the tip of Naruto's manhood.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Sakura said, and Naruto did, his eyes closed tightly. She reached out and licked him sensually, making him groan in pleasure. She grabbed hold of him and took him completely into her mouth.

"S…Sakura." Naruto moaned, bright lights flashed behind his tightly shut eyes. She sucked on him lightly, moving her mouth up and down on his shaft. She whirled her tongue around the length of him, and she felt him shiver in pleasure. "Oh god…" he said, his muscles tightening.

She smiled as she tasted him. She felt like for once she was in control. She massaged him with her fingers for a few moments until she took him into her mouth again, this time moving her head quicker.

"Damn it…" Naruto spat, he was beginning to lose control. "Stop it Sakura, or I'll be done before this even starts."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes big and innocent. "I've never done that before, did I do it right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, fighting to retain his control. "You about finished me off."

"I have confidence in you." She said, and he pushed her lightly to the bed.

"Let me give you some pleasure now." Naruto said, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her lips warmly, tasting her sweetness. "Don't move those hands…" Naruto said and Sakura nodded, leaving her hands above her head, her eyes closed softly.

Naruto started at her neck leaving tiny bite marks all over her shoulders and her chest, he sucked her breasts gently, smiling as he heard her whimper.

He ran his tongue down her torso and around her belly button, kissing it softly. He felt her legs twitch as he ran his fingers down her thighs then back up, stopping at her clit. He touched it softly, almost as if he was experimenting with the interesting little nub. He looked up in shock as she sat up suddenly. Her eyes were wide. "Right there…" she almost yelled.

He grinned boyishly as he found her weak spot, he fiddled with her sensitive spot, running his finger over it and then taking it in his mouth. He heard her gasp. "Naruto…kun….." she murmured, it was the first time she had called him that in a long time. He groaned and climbed up the length of her body, propping his arms on each side of her, hovering over her body.

"Take me…" she begged, positing her body below his. He entered her and tightened his hands into fists as he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. Pleasure rippled through his body.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, utterly overwhelmed by softness.

"I love you…" she said, she was cradled by the pillows as he pushed inside of her.

"I… I love you too, _so much_." Naruto said, his forehead resting against hers as they developed a rhythm to their lovemaking.

Sakura and Naruto soon were coated in a layer of shiny sweat. Sakura was breathing heavily. "I'm almost there…" she muttered, her nails digging into his biceps out of pleasure.

"I'll meet you there." Naruto panted, deeply entering her.

After a moment Sakura began to moan uncontrollably. "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…"

"Sakura…  
Sakura suddenly gasped, her back arching in pleasure as an orgasm shook her body. The muscles inside her began to convulse, bringing Naruto over the edge. He grabbed her tightly, pulling her to his chest and they came together.

Naruto fell beside her, his arms thrown loosely around her as she laid back, her body still shivered in pleasure.

"I never knew…" Sakura muttered, out of breath. "That it could feel like that…"

Naruto grabbed her tightly and pulled her against him, their naked bodies intertwined. He threw the blanket around them and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, his voice choppy. She looked up at him to see his eyes overflow with love. A pang of love filled her. It would always be him, _only him_.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, kissing him lightly on the lips. His eyes closed tightly.

"W…Will you marry me?"

Sakura's mouth opened wide in shock, but when he opened his eyes, she saw that he was crying.

She felt a tear roll down her eyes as he laid beside her, tiny droplets of his tears dripping onto the pillow.

"Naruto…" she said, wiping his eyes with her thumb. "Of course I'll marry you."

He burst out into tears and she hugged him tightly, they laid that way for hours, before slowly falling asleep.

**A/N:** Now go review!! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I write chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura woke up the next morning wrapped up in Naruto's arms, a feeling of love filled her. She was now his fiancée. That is, unless he changed his mind after last night.

Sakura's breasts were pressed against Naruto's chest, and her arms were wrapped around his broad shoulders. She kissed his jaw, waking him slowly.

She longed to be with him forever. She remembered the night before as he cried and asked her to marry him. She closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't dreaming.

"Sakura…" he muttered, as she took a nibble out of bottom lip. He finally opened his eyes, they glowed a soft blue. His whole expression looked relaxed. He looked so sexy when he just woke, like he was the happiest man alive.

"Have you changed your mind?" Sakura blurted, unable to hold back her curiosity.

"No." he said, knowing immediately what she was asking. "Have you?"

"No."

"Good." Naruto said, kissing her lightly.

"We're going to have to go to work."

Naruto nodded, then sat up slowly, turning and grabbing for his boxers.

"Oh my god, your back…" Sakura muttered, sitting up, running her fingertips over the bright-red scrapes over his muscular back. Now there were almost half a dozen more that covered his back and down his arms. "I can't believe I did that to you…" Sakura said, softly laying her palm on his lower back and sending her healing chakra through his body.

"It was worth it." He said, pulling his boxers on.

"Don't move, I can't concentrate my chakra with you fidgeting."

"Sorry."

Sakura finally finished healing his back and he stood, pulling his pants on and walking into the bathroom. She wrapped the sheet around her and leaned against the windowsill, the sun poured in and a gentle breeze blew the sheet against her skin. She was happy. More happy then she's been in a long time. She was now engaged. It was a strange realization that she wasn't quite used to yet.

She closed her eyes and giggled. She thought about how Ino would react to the fact that she was going to get married before her. Her smile then turned to a frown as she imagined how her parents would react. She knew the moment she decided to stay with Naruto that she would have to sever ties with her family. They were too awful to Naruto, they treated him like dirt. Sakura had treated Naruto like dirt too when their influence was still over her but as she got to know him she realized how good of a person he truly was. Then after they were united after the two and a half years she realized that not only did he grow up a good person, but he grew up a good _man_.

Sakura heard a loud bang on the door, it startled her out of her day dream. She heard the shower in the bathroom running. Standing she quickly threw on her pair of shorts and Naruto's t-shirt. She could smell him on it, making her smile as she reached for the doorknob.

She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Jiraiya on the other side of the door. He seemed just as shocked to see her.

"Tsunade-chan told me Naruto was here." He said, his eyes lingering a bit too long on Sakura's body.

"He's in the shower." Sakura muttered, her face turning red as he walked into the room, the floor was littered with her panties and bra, along with Naruto's jacket.

"Well, _something_ happened last night..." Jiraiya said, closing his eyes and smiling and Sakura turned her head to the side, she wondered if he was actually proud of his student for having sex with her.

Sakura made a grossed out face and grabbed her things, throwing them under the pillow.

Naruto came out of the shower wearing his pants and toweling off his hair.

"Well, if it isn't my pupil." Jiraiya said with a bit too much fervor.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"Pervy sage?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"I was just talking to Sakura," he said, beaming.

"What's going on Pervy Sage, why are you acting so weird?" Naruto asked, his brows furrowing.

"No reason." Jiraiya said, winking at Naruto. "I just came by to see if you felt like getting breakfast, but I see that you have a guest so I'll just leave." He said, patting Naruto roughly on the back.

"Ow…" Naruto muttered. Then looked over at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, I'm going to need my shirt."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he suddenly sat on the bed. "Or I could just stay for a bit." He said, eyeing Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms. She walked over to Jiraiya and punched him with so much force that he hit the wall.

"Hey… I'm an old man… You can't punch me around like that!" He whimpered, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Listen you old pervert, I'm not taking off my shirt in front of you!" Sakura yelled.

"Come on, just pretend I'm not here." He said, opening his eyes hopefully.

Sakura grabbed Jiraiya and punched him out of their room, slamming the door behind him.

"Remind me to thank Tsunade-chan for training you so well." He muttered, walking down the hall, grumbling to himself.

Sakura brushed invisible dirt off of her palms and smiled over at Naruto. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I wish we had enough time to have a repeat of last night, but I think granny Tsunade would kill us." Naruto whispered, and Sakura nodded.

"Well I have to get a shower before we go to work." She said, grabbing her things and setting them, folded, on the bed. She pulled Naruto's shirt off of her body and threw it at him. He was going to make a comment about his shirt smelling like perfume now but he was shocked silent when he saw her topless. She pulled off her shorts and grabbed a towel.

Naruto mouth had become dry. She walked by him and kissed him on the cheek as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Naruto gulped down a large knot in his throat. That girl was going to be the death of him.

A few minutes passed and Naruto heard a loud bang on the door.

"I'm comin'." Naruto said, standing and answering the door. It was the fifth Hokage.

"Granny Tsunade?"

"Naruto… Where's Sakura?" she asked, looking around the room.

"She's in the shower." Naruto said, a little nervous at having his village's Hokage know about the relationship between him and Sakura.

"Jiraiya told me that she's going back to work, is that true?" She asked, seeming worried.

"She had a little trouble last night, but this morning she's been fine."

"Okay, but just keep an eye on her." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, walking out of the bathroom in her ninja uniform.

"Hello Sakura."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, walking to stand beside Naruto.

"I just came by to make sure you were feeling better." Tsunade said, setting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you ready to return to work?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm doing a lot better." She said, elbowing Naruto in the side. "We're getting married."

"What…?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yep."

Tsunade furrowed her brows together. "You both are only 16, you realize you have to have approval from both of your parents in order to be allowed to get married."

"What, why?" Sakura asked, her mouth agape.

"It's a rule set down by the 2nd Hokage." Tsunade said.

"C'mon Granny Tsunade, you're Hokage, can't you just order for that order to be eliminated? I mean who am I supposed to get permission from anyways?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed.

"Listen, Sakura has to have her parents permission, I can't change the rule without it going through the elders and if they find out that the carrier of the nine-tailed fox spirit wants to marry at 16 then I'm sure there will be chaos in the upper brass, can't you just wait?"

"For how long?" Sakura asked, she wasn't happy about this at all.

"The rule is eighteen."

"_Eighteen_!?" Naruto asked, his voice raising. "That's almost two years from now!"

Tsunade sighed. "Listen you two, I didn't make the rule, I wish I could help you, but my hands are tied."

Sakura nodded sadly and Naruto grunted.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll let myself out." Tsunade said, turning and leaving.

--

Sakura and Naruto sat at the booth that stood parallel to the road leading out of the village by the Eastern gate. Kiba and Hinata had welcomed the break appreciatively.

"This _sucks_…" Sakura said as she flipped through an old law book that she had gotten from Tsunade's library. "There isn't one loop-hole in here."

Naruto rubbed his temples. "It looks like our only option is to somehow convince your parents to let us get married."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "It will never work."

"Maybe if they met me, or maybe if I talked to them."

"I couldn't ask you to do something like that." Sakura said, closing the dusty book. "They'd pick you apart, they'd insult you to no end."

"I've had to deal with that since I was born Sakura, I'm the most hated person in the village, the people who don't hate me are too afraid to speak to me." Naruto said, sadly.

"Don't say that Naruto, I love you."

"Then let me speak to your parents after work."

"I…" Sakura said looking at the ground. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"But will you come with me at least?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed and looked up at him. "Fine."

--

Sakura knocked on the door of her parents house, feeling kind of strange for knocking on the door of what used to be her home. After a few moments her Mother answered the door, but as soon as she saw Naruto she closed her door, but Sakura grabbed the door.

"Sakura, get him away from our house."

"Let us _in_, Mother." Sakura said, sternly.

Naruto rested his hand softly on Sakura's shoulder. Her mother let the door swing open.

"I'm getting your father." She said, stomping off.

"Good, I want to talk to him too." Sakura said, walking in through the door of her old home. Not much had changed since she had left, except for the fact that not one frame had her in it anymore. It was as if they had erased her from their lives.

"Calm down Sakura, I can feel your chakra." Naruto whispered. "I'm here and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about…" Sakura said, leaning against one of the pillars in the kitchen. She heard heavy footsteps and took a deep breath.

"Sakura Haruno, you get that _filthy_ monster out of our house." Her father said, he was livid, as was her mother who followed in behind him.

"Don't yell at her Mr. Haruno, I talked her into coming here." Naruto said, standing in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped as Mr. Haruno reared back and shoved his fist toward Naruto's face, but Naruto caught his fist in his palm.

The man punched for Naruto again but Naruto caught his other fist and shoved him against the wall.

"I don't want to fight you Mr. Haruno, I just want to talk to you and then I'll be out of your house and I'll never return."

"What's this about?" Sakura's mother asked, as Mr. Haruno struggled to get free but Naruto's hands were tightened strongly over Mr. Haruno's fists. He spat in Naruto's face and Naruto fell back, wiping his eyes.

"You wanna talk, we'll talk on the dueling pad." Mr. Haruno said, pointing to the back yard that held a large dueling area where Shinobi could practice on their jutsus and duel other Shinobi.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you, Mr. Haruno." Naruto said, his voice stern but calm.

"Then leave."

Naruto crossed his arms and took a breath. "Fine, I'll fight you."

"Naruto!" Sakura said, and Naruto turned to see her shaking her head.

"Don't Sakura, this is between your father and I."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "But…!"

"If the boy is willing to fight, then we will!" Her father spat, as they walked to the dueling pad outside. The sun was setting behind the Hokage mountain.

"You're not allowed to use genjutsu or ninjutsu." Mr. Haruno said.

"Taijutsu only? Sounds good to me…" Naruto said, and he turned to Sakura, her open mouth was covered with her fist as she looked at him with worry. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't. He had to do this.

They stood on the opposite sides of the dueling pad, the wind blew roughly through the grass as they ran towards each other with intent to kill. Naruto swung his fist first but Mr. Haruno got under him, landing a punch in Naruto's stomach. Naruto cringed then chuckled, he finally figured out where Sakura got her rough uppercut from.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Haruno asked, a grin lit up on his face.

"I want to marry your daughter." Naruto said, kicking him to the ground and lifting him up by his collar. "But since we're underage, they won't let us get married without our parent's approval." He spat, sending him across the grass.

"Parents…?" Mr. Haruno asked, running up to him and pushing Naruto the hard ground. He hit it with a deafening thud. "You have no parents."

Naruto laughed, twisting his leg underneath Mr. Haruno's leg, twisting him off of him. He jumped Mr. Haruno and pinned him to the floor. "That's why I'm here."

Mr. Haruno kicked Naruto off of him and Naruto hit the ground again, Mr. Haruno slowly walked up to Naruto.

"What makes you think you deserve the right to marry my daughter?" He asked, stepping on Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabbed his foot and twisted it, tripping him. "I don't." He said, kicking Mr. Haruno roughly. "But she loves me anyways, and I think that's enough!"

Mr. Haruno grunted and dived on Naruto, punching him in the face. Blood poured down Naruto's nose and Sakura gasped.

"Sakura will marry Sasuke Uchiha!" He yelled and Naruto rolled on his stomach and sat up slowly. Mr. Haruno stood too, he was out of breath and was holding his side.

"Sasuke Uchiha shamed his clan by joining with Orochimaru." Naruto said, his breath heaving. "He attempted to end your daughter's life before she broke his ribs."

Mr. Haruno's eyes widened. "Impossible, he was only seeking revenge, he was supposed to return to Sakura after he achieved it."

"Despite whether we get Sasuke to return to the village or not, he's not going to marry your daughter."

"Why is that?" Mr. Haruno asked, standing up straight and preparing to attack.

"Because I won't let him." Naruto said, running towards him, full force. He dove on him and sent him to the ground. Mr. Haruno grunted and gasped, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"What if I refuse to sign your permission form?" Mr. Haruno asked, as he flipped Naruto under him, crushing him into the ground.

Naruto coughed up blood, his eyes blurring. "We'll have to wait two years before we can get married."

"Mom, they're going to kill each other!" Sakura yelled. Mrs. Haruno looked just as worried as Sakura did.

"We have to stop them." Mrs. Haruno agreed, they both approached the two men were now rolling around in the dirt. Both Naruto and Mr. Haruno saw Sakura and Mrs. Haruno approaching them, they sat up and pointed their fingers in unison, except Naruto pointed his finger at Sakura and Mr. Haruno pointed his finger at Mrs. Haruno.

"_Stop!_ _Don't interfere!_" they said in perfect unison.

Sakura and Mrs. Haruno froze, mostly at the shock that they had yelled the exact same thing at them.

Mr. Haruno looked over at Naruto and tackled him, shoving his face into the dirt. Naruto flipped Mr. Haruno's hand over, landing the man in the dirt.

Naruto stood. "I'm going to marry your daughter with or without your permission, I just don't want to have to wait two years." He stood back as Mr. Haruno stood up, both of them looked like they were standing on their last legs.

"Signing that paper would be announcing to the whole world that I approve of this relationship that you have with my daughter." He said, panting.

"No…" Naruto said, taking a gulp of air. "Signing that paper will tell the Hokage that you wish for your daughter's happiness and respect her enough to grant her wishes."

Mr. Haruno began to run for Naruto again, Naruto took a breath and ran toward him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Stop!"

But it was too late, in one last brutal attempt both Mr. Haruno and Naruto reared back and connected with the others face in unison. They both stood up straight and looked at each other in the eyes for what seemed like minutes before they both fell backwards and hit the dirt, a cloud of dust surrounding them.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running up to Naruto, she slid on the grass as she fell to his side. He had passed out.

"You stubborn boy!" Sakura said, sending her healing chakra to her hand. After a few moments of being out cold, Naruto's eyes opened. He held Sakura's wrist as she attempted to heal his wounds.

"Stop." Naruto muttered. "There are some wounds that shouldn't be quickly healed"

Sakura looked confusingly into his eyes. "Stop letting your pride get in the way of your safety."

"Asking me to stop being a man is like asking you to stop being a woman." Naruto said, and Sakura's eyes misted.

"This woman doesn't want her man to be bleeding out of ever hole in his body."

"I'm fine." Naruto said, standing. He looked to see Mrs. Haruno supporting the badly beaten Mr. Haruno. Their eyes met again and Sakura looked up at Naruto, worried. Naruto had a stern expression on his face.

"I'll sign those papers." His father said. "But then I never want you to enter this house again, and if I hear that you hurt my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Agreed." Naruto said, and Sakura's eyes widened. He had convinced her father that easily?

Mr. Haruno was barely able to sign the papers, he had a few broken bones and a bloody bruise under his right eye. He definitely looked pretty beaten up, but so did Naruto. Naruto had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He had a swollen lip.

The two men looked into each other's eyes as Mr. Haruno handed the permission form to Naruto. A strong look of mutual dislike with just a twinge of respect was shown in their expression. Sakura supported Naruto as they exited the house, walking down the street to the Hokage mansion.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everyone, okay so I realize updates have been slow and I'm really sorry about that, I got REALLY sick all this week, like it was bad I had a fever of 105.2 one night and my mom thought that she was gonna have to rush me to the hospital. Seriously, some crazy stuff, but anyways, I'm going to try and update more often!

!!It's the 10th chapter! I can't believe its this long, the story (including chapter 11, which I just finished writing and will post once I finish writing chapter 12) is already at 157 pages of word!! GEEZ! It's VERY LONG!!

Anyways, this is an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER to celebrate my 10th chapter of my very first fanfiction! (It's actually the second longest chapter of this story with 23 pages of word) the only one bigger than that is the second chapter!)

But anyways, MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!! Trust me, I love getting them and it makes me want to write more to know my writing is appreciated, I also LOVE ideas for the story, some of them I use, like I'm actually using someone's idea in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait to figure out who that is :-)

WARNING: Heavy Lemon in this chapter, if you don't like/approve/whatever of lemons then I suggest when you start seeing it get steamy you skip ahead, I wouldn't recommend skipping the entire chapter though because it has a lot of the story line in it. But anyways, thanks again everyone!

**Chapter 10**

"You're such an _idiot_…" Sakura told Naruto as they sat in the extra room of the Hokage mansion, Sakura had her first aid kit spread out before her as she bandaged Naruto's wounds. "You could've been killed."

Naruto smiled widely, stretching his already swollen lip. "Yeah, but I got him to sign the papers, which means we can get married."

Sakura sighed deeply then a little smile appeared on her face. "I'm kind of excited."

"Me too, ow!" Naruto said as Sakura carefully reset the bone in his ribs. "When do you want to do it?"

"I want to have enough time to plan, I want all of our friends to be there." Sakura said, healing the bruises on his stomach and bandaging his ribs. "I wonder if Tsunade-sama will be able to marry us."

"She'll have to because the elders certainly won't do it."

Sakura nodded, because she worked closely with Tsunade-sama she knew of the elders ability to interfere when they shouldn't, especially concerning Naruto. They believed that he should remain in the village under constant surveillance to make sure that he remained out of other village's hands.

"Can we have the ceremony in two weeks?" Sakura asked, her hands planted on Naruto's ribcage as she healed the bruises around the broken bone and healed the bone.

"Can you plan something like that in two weeks?" Naruto asked, cringing as his bone was forcibly healed.

"I can if you help me."

--

Sakura and Naruto sat at the outside entrance booth, they were both half-asleep. They were guarding during the night-shift and hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before.

"I _knew_ we should have gone straight to bed last night." Sakura said, yawning.

"Oh please," Naruto said. "You were the one who had the idea to do it in the first place!"

Sakura huffed. "Yeah, the _first_ time."

"Oh, okay I guess we'll make sure to skip sex next time." Naruto muttered.

Sakura fell silent for a moment. "So you're going to hold out on me, I thought that was _my_ job."

"You couldn't stay away from this too long." Naruto said, pointing at himself. "It's okay, your not the first to fall under my spell."

"Um…" Sakura said, her hand slamming on the table. "I'll have you know I can do just fine without _that_…" she said, pointing at Naruto.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, setting his hand on Sakura's thigh, moving his hand up and down on the inside of her thigh. "Would you honestly be able to resist me?"

"O...Of course…" Sakura said, her voice stuttering.

"I don't think you can." Naruto said, taking a nibble of her neck.

"Well, I _can…_" Sakura said, her face reddening.

"Fine…" Naruto said, his hand moving. "We'll see how long it takes you…"

--

Naruto and Sakura were getting ready for bed that night, Sakura had a conniving smile on her face as she reached for her most sexy and revealing nightgown. It was black, with a low cut front covered in lace and a short skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror and winked at her reflection. _Let's see him stay away from me in this…_ She thought, walking into the bedroom. Sure enough, as soon as Naruto caught a glimpse of her he was mesmerized.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sakura said with a little giggle.

"Hey, that's no fair…" Naruto said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Yeah, but that's just cheap." Naruto said, holding his hands tightly in his lap to keep from reaching out to touch the silk material.

"I'm just using your weakness to my advantage…" Sakura said, brushing by him lightly. The cold silk brushed up against his body.

"Well then, I will too…" Naruto said, his nose in the air as he stripped off his t-shirt and his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.

Sakura blushed as she watched Naruto turn his back to her and climb into bed. His muscles rippled with every step. He turned around and collapsed into bed, revealing the breadth of his chest and his six-pack stomach. Sakura stared at him with mouth agape for what seemed like minutes but only ended up being seconds.

"See, two can play this game, Sakura…" Naruto said in a deep scratchy voice.

"No fair…" Sakura said, "I have more covered." Sakura said, pulling down her night gown.

Naruto leaned back, his biceps now in her line of view as he rested his head on his palms. "All's fair in love and war…"

Sakura turned around and backed up into bed to keep from looking at Naruto directly. She could feel the area between her legs tighten as she bumped her hand against his chest.

They turned to their opposite sides and Sakura took a deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to think about other things than this boy who laid right beside her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

"It's about time." Sakura said, without having to hear what he was going to ask. She climbed on top of him and kissed him fervently, moving her tongue gently into his mouth. He kissed her back with just as much desperation as she did.

Naruto ran his hands up Sakura's thigh and pushed past the silk nightgown as he pulled it off of her.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said, her palms running up and down his muscular chest. She ran her hands down his arms and took his hands.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to last." Naruto said, sitting up so that Sakura sat in his lap facing him. He nibbled at her breasts and at her collar bone. She sighed in deep pleasure.

"Naruto…" she said as he sucked on her nipple. Her hands went into his hair, rubbing his scalp.

Sakura reached into his boxers and pulled out his erected manhood. She ran her hands over it sensually as he moaned in pleasure. He leaned back as she stuck her butt in the air and began to suck him gently.

"Oh my god…" Naruto said, his arms and legs shaking in pleasure. "Please don't stop…"

Sakura placed her forefinger tip on the tip of his shaft, smiling sensually. "Admit it." She said.

Naruto's chest heaved up down as he breathed heavily. "Admit what?"

"Admit," Sakura said, licking the underside of him. "That you can't live without _this_."

Naruto sat back and shut his eyes tightly. "Jesus, Sakura…" Naruto said, his breath catching. "You know how to really wound a man's pride."

Sakura smiled, knowing she had the upper hand.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Naruto asked, collecting himself. "You think this whole thing is one sided?" Naruto asked, his hand reaching out to touch her breast. "I think not…"

Sakura's eyes widened as he tackled her to the other end of the bed. Her body shivered at he touched her clit and softly pushed his finger into her opening.

"Seems to me that I'm not the only one who has to have this." He whispered as he now fit two fingers into her opening. "You're soaking wet."

Sakura's face tightened as he pushed inside of her with his fingers, he kissed her hungrily. "You want this just as much as I do."

"Naruto… I… I need you, inside me." Sakura mumbled. It was as close to admitting that she needed to be with him in this way as she could muster.

Naruto took his fingers out and positioned himself over her. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered. "I need to be inside of you, Sakura."

Sakura kissed him softly as he entered her. Pleasure rippled through her as she was filled with the length of him. Their souls merged into one as he developed a rhythm to their lovemaking. Her fists were balled into the sheets as pleasure continued to fill her. Naruto moved his hips around and deeply entered her.

"There is no one on this earth I'd rather be doing this with than you, Naruto." Sakura said, cupping his cheek with her hand as he entered her again. "You're my one and only."

Naruto kissed her forehead. "I feel the same way."

Sakura flipped Naruto under her and straddled his body. She began to ride him roughly, her body bouncing up and down on his torso. Naruto moaned in pleasure as she wiggled her hips.

Everything around them was quiet, the only thing they could hear was the sound of their bodies moving against each other and the moans coming from the back of their throats as pleasure and love filled each of them.

"Sakura," Naruto said, his voice deep. "I'm about to cum."

Sakura couldn't answer but only rode him faster. Naruto grabbed her forearms tightly as he filled her. She closed her eyes tightly and saw stars as she also came, a moan escaping her lips.

Sakura pulled out of Naruto and collapsed on his chest, still straddling him. Her head rested under his jaw and he clasped his hand in hers. They laid like that for awhile, love radiating between them. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said, her hand intertwined with his. She kissed his chest lovingly.

"I love you too." Naruto said, squeezing her hand in his. After a few minutes Sakura stood and walked into the bathroom. By the time she came out, Naruto was asleep on the bed, his arms were stretched out in different directions.

Sakura just took a moment to stare at him, it was his imperfections that made her love him more. The fact that he was often too brash, and a bit oblivious made him so sexy to her, and here he laid, with his whole body stretched out, looking more relaxed than ever. A cool breeze blew into their apartment, and Sakura contemplated putting her nightgown on, but decided to put Naruto's clothes on instead. She felt like being comfortable and she felt the most comfortable in Naruto's clothes, it was a bit big on her, but that was what made in comfy.

Sakura pulled Naruto's shirt over her body, and put his boxers on. She sighed as his scent surrounded her, it was a mix of sweat and ramen, which made her smile.

She managed to move him to one side of the bed as she gently climbed into bed beside him, she turned the lamp off and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling to sleep.

--

Naruto woke up the next morning, a bright smile lit up on his face. He turned to look at Sakura, but she was gone. He sat up in bed and looked at the time. It was 7:04am.

"Sakura…?" Naruto asked, searching for his clothes, but they were gone. He grabbed a new outfit and quickly changed. He walked out of the room and down the large flight of steps, coming up at the time was Shikamaru.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I saw her in the cafeteria grabbing a cup of coffee." Shikamaru said, a sly smile on his face. "She's wearing _your_ clothes."

Naruto's face reddened as he imagined Sakura walking around in his boxers and his t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, she looks real cute." Shikamaru said, continuing to walk up the stairs.

Naruto made his way to the cafeteria and looked for Sakura. She sat on one of the couches, sipping a cup of coffee while talking to Hinata. He watched her from a distance, a warm smile on his face as she sat there, with her legs tucked underneath her. She was laughing at something Hinata had said. Then suddenly Hinata turned and saw Naruto standing there, making Sakura turn too.

Naruto walked up to them and greeted them both.

"Get some coffee Naruto, it's really good." Sakura said, and Naruto nodded, walking to the stand and ordering a cup of coffee. By the time he had gotten his coffee and walked over to where they were sitting, Hinata had left.

"She had to go keep watch." Sakura said, then looked down at her attire. "I hope you don't mind it, but I borrowed your clothes." Sakura said,

Naruto shook his head. "I don't mind, you look…" Naruto said, looking her up and down. "You look really cute." Naruto said, using Shikamaru's words. She smiled warmly.

"I got a letter from Kasumi today from the sand-village." Sakura said, standing as they walked back up the long flight of stairs that led to their room. "She's doing fine, she says the Sand is being really rough on them, but overall they're learning a lot."

Naruto walked into their room, sitting on the bed. "I wonder how Gaara is doing."

"He's probably busy being the Kasekage." Sakura commented.

Naruto smiled and thought of his friend, determination filled him to become Hokage.

Sakura quickly changed into her ninja uniform, after a moment of silence she walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"I talked to Tsunade-sama today," she began to run her fingers through the hair that was at the back of his neck. Making him shiver. "She said she'd be happy to marry us."

"That's good."

"She asked me where we were going to have it and I told her that we would decide together."

Naruto scratched his head. "I have no idea where to have it."

"What about on top of the Hokage mansion, looking out over the entire village?" she asked, her head leaning against his.

Naruto nodded. "That sounds great."

"Good," Sakura said. "Because I already told Hinata that's where it was going to be and to spread the word around to all of our friends."

"I thought we were deciding this together…?" Naruto asked, looking at her confusingly.

"I knew you'd say yes."

--

A week and a half passed without much excitement, Sakura had long ago chosen her wedding gown and Naruto had rented his tuxedo. Now they walked along the path that led to the Hokage mansion from Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto had appeared somewhat nervous and depressed all day so Sakura had treated him to his favorite restaurant.

"Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" Sakura asked, her hands wrapped around Naruto's forearm, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Nope…" Naruto said, off in a different dimension.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked, stopping. "What's the matter."

"I don't know, it's just the villager's aren't going to be that happy to see me get married, I'm just afraid they might start something."

"Well if they do," Sakura said, kissing his cheek. "Then I'll punch em…"

Naruto smiled warmly, but then frowned again.

"Now what's bothering you?" Sakura asked, a playful smile on her face.

"I was just thinking about Sasuke, and that if he was here, _he'd_ be my best man, not Sai."

Sakura frowned, the memory of their teammate had been on both of their minds all day long.

"Let's not think about that, it's too sad, and we're getting married tomorrow!" Sakura said, cheerfully.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You're right."

"Kasumi, Kenji, and Mika are all coming to the wedding, they're on their way now with Gaara, Temari, and Kankorou.

They reached a fork in the road and Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "That road leads to the Hokage mansion." Sakura said, pointing at the right road. "That road leads to the Hyuuga residence."

"Kiba told me you were staying with Hinata." Naruto said, matter-of-factly.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She said, kissing him.

"You only have a few hours left of being a Haruno." Naruto said, smiling.

"That," Sakura said, as she walked down the left path. "Is the best news I've heard all day."

--

"Sakura-san!" Hinata said, shaking her awake. "It's your wedding day!"

Sakura woke up with a bright smile on her face. "It's my wedding day!" she said, hugging Hinata.

"Ino-san is here already, she's going to do everyone's hair." Hinata said, brightly.

"Thank-god." Sakura said, jumping up. "I need to shower."

"That's fine, Ino-san is in the kitchen preparing something anyway." Hinata said, leaving the room.

After a short shower Sakura came bolting down the stairs, just as she reached the end she ran straight into Neji, which knocked her face first onto the floor.

"Sakura, I think it would be a good idea if you settle down." He said, helping her off the floor.

"Sorry Neji, I guess I'm just excited." Sakura said, rubbing her cheek.

Neji smiled. "I saw your future husband today."

"How is he?" Sakura asked. "Did he pick up his tux?" She crossed her arms and made a face. "I swear if her forgot _that_-"

"He was actually on his way to pick up his tuxedo when I ran into him." Neji said. "So relax and concentrate on _you_ not Naruto."

Ino came busting in through the door, a plate of appetizers in her hand. "The bridesmaid of honor has arrived!" she said, making her big entrance. She shoved the plate under Sakura's nose. "Eat up, you'll need to be strong enough to say "I do" to that loser today!"

Sakura smiled and hugged Ino, despite all of their differences and rivalry, she was definitely Sakura's best friend.

Ino reached for Sakura's hair. "Now, lets see what we can do about this…"

--

Naruto attempted to tie his bow-tie for the fifth time. "I'm just not getting this guys."

Sai walked up to him and smiled. "I will fix it for you, Naruto."

He sat in a vacant room in the Hokage mansion along with his groomsmen. He had chosen Sai as his best man along with Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara as his groomsmen.

Sakura had chosen Ino as her bridesmaid of honor along with Shizune, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten as her bridesmaids.

"You ready for this Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, adjusting his coat.

Naruto gulped. "I think so."

"You don't sound very convincing, Naruto." Kakashi said, he still wore his black mask and covered his left eye with his headband.

"Yeah man, you're not having any second thoughts are you?" Kiba asked.

"It's just, marriage is so _permanent_." Naruto said, running his hands through his hair.

"You love her." Gaara said, finally speaking up, the red vests that were under the tuxes matched with his red hair. "You will never stop loving her, this is just a ceremony to announce that."

Naruto nodded and took a breath. "I'm ready, let's go."

Someone tapped lightly on the door. Shikamaru answered it.

"It's Hinata." Shikamaru said, letting her in. Kiba's mouth widened as he saw her in a stunning red dress. The skirt came mid-thigh and it hugged every curve.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san wanted me to tell you that she needs a few more minutes." Hinata said, as Kiba walked up to her.

"You look amazing."

"Tell Sakura that we'll wait." Naruto said, rolling his eyes as he realized that Hinata was barely paying him any attention now.

"Thank-you Kiba-kun." She said, her cheeks were now the color of her dress. She left quickly.

"Wow Kiba, you alright?" Naruto asked as he saw his pale friend.

"Did you see her?" Kiba asked, his mouth still wide.

"Geez Kiba, get a hold of yourself..." Shikamaru muttered. "Someone might think you're as whipped as Naruto is."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm not whipped!"

"Yeah man, you are." Kiba agreed, smiling widely. "But don't feel bad, I'm gettin' there too."

--

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a flowing white dress that caressed every curve. It was strapless with a long train, her veil was just as long.

"It's time to go." Ino said. Sakura could hear her heart beating in her chest.

"I'm coming…" Sakura said.

"You look like you're about to go up against the firing squad." Shizune commented.

"I'm just nervous." Sakura said, she said holding her stomach, feeling nauseated.

"Well you need to settle down then." Tenten said, throwing her arm around Sakura's shoulder. "We know you can do it."

Sakura smiled.

"Besides." Temari said, a smile on her face. "I don't want to have to leave for the sand village this early!"

Ino smiled slyly. "We all know why too, you don't want to leave Shikamaru!"

Temari crossed her arms. "I have zero interest in that lazy sexist." She said, but still blushed a little.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Sakura went to answer it, and when she did she saw her parents on the other side of the door.

"Mom, Dad?" Sakura asked, looking confused.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful." Her mother said, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, returning her mothers hug.

"We're so sorry for alienating you from the family." Her mother said. "We were wrong about Naruto."

Sakura turned to her father, who hadn't said a word. "Dad?"

"I'm especially sorry Sakura-chan," her father said. "Naruto is… _misunderstood_." He said, smiling. "He's a good boy, and I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgment from the beginning. If you would have me, I'd still like to escort you down the aisle."

Sakura hugged her father. "Of course I would, daddy!"

--

"What time is it Sai?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sakura is only 4 minutes late." Sai answered, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked out to all the people who had come to see them get married. Kasumi, Kenji, and Mika smiled widely at him and Kasumi waved. Neji, Lee, Kankorou, Matsuri, Shino, and Choji sat in one row while Jiraya sat with Ebisu, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru who gave him a thumbs up. Kurenai sat with Asuma, Kotetsu, Yugao, Izumo, Genma, Anko, and Gai. Iruka smiled widely as Naruto's eyes set on him. He looked happy, and proud. Naruto smiled. Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen were preparing food for after the ceremony.

"Geez Sakura, what's taking so long…?" Naruto asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "What if she got cold feet?" Naruto asked Sai.

Before Sai could answer everyone around him stood. The music that surrounded him was a soft melody consisting of pan-flute and a grand piano. He watched for the door and smiled as Kiba escorted Hinata down the aisle. Hinata glowed in happiness and Kiba looked overwhelmed. Naruto caught a glimpse of Neji in his peripheral vision. He was smiling warmly.

Next came Tenten and Gaara, who walked arm in arm. Lee began to clap so Kankorou grabbed his arm and shook his head. Choji rolled his eyes as Lee.

Next was Temari and Shikamaru, who blushed dumbly and kept as much space as they could between each other as they walked arm in arm.

After that was the final group Kakashi and Shizune, both Anko and Genma pouted.

Naruto stood on his toes to see over his sensei as the last three figures exited… Wait, three?

Naruto saw in his peripheral vision her father escorting her down the aisle, and Ino holding her train but his eyes were locked on the figure approaching him. She looked like an angel, sent to finally bring peace to his heart. She smiled shyly and looked down as he walked down the stairs to take her hand.

Her father took her hand out of his arm and placed it in Naruto's open palm. "Take good care of my daughter." Her father said, a tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled back her veil. "She's yours now."

"I will, I swear." Naruto said as Sakura hugged her father tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

Sakura smiled warmly as Naruto led her up the stairs to where Tsunade stood amongst the whole village. Sakura looked down at the streets and noticed a crowd had formed outside of the Hokage mansion. They were all watching with interest as Sakura held Naruto's hand as he led them to speak their vows.

"Um…" Tsunade stuttered, scratching her head. "Dearly beloved, we gather here to witness the wedding ceremony between Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, if anyone has a reason of why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"The jinchuuriki shouldn't be allowed to get married!" A voice called from the roof-top. A lone villager had gotten by the guards and was now screaming obscenities at Naruto.

"One sec." Sakura said, letting go of Naruto's hand and walking back down the aisle, no one tried to stop her as she made her way to the man.

"Get him Sakura!" Ino whispered, excited. Shikamaru nodded approvingly.

In one second before the villager had time to react, she punched him, so hard he went flying off of the roof, hitting another roof.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE THE ONE BANDAGING YOU UP LATER!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone laughed at themselves as Sakura walked back up the aisle and up the stairs, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Sorry, where were we?"

Tsunade scratched her head. "This is the part where you repeat after me, starting with you Naruto."

"I'm ready." He said, staring at Sakura lovingly.

"We need the rings." Tsunade said and Naruto looked at Sai who pulled two rings out, one was considerably smaller than the other one and Naruto handed the bigger one to Sakura.

"Repeat after me." Tsunade ordered and Naruto obeyed. He watched Sakura begin to cry as he looked into her eyes and began to speak.

"I Naruto Uzumaki, take you Sakura Haruno, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you." He slipped the tiny ring onto her left hand's ring finger.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of an incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. My shield of protection is now over you, as it will be, now and forever more as long as us both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

Sakura sniffled as she looked at Tsunade.

"C'mon Sakura," Tsunade whispered. "This is the happiest moment of your life, be happy!"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I am…"

"Repeat after me."

"I, Sakura Haruno, take you Naruto Uzumaki to be my lawfully wedded husband." She said, more tears slipping out as she covered her mouth and paused.

"You can do it." Naruto said, his eyes watering as well. She looked Naruto square in the eye as she repeated the rest of her vows.

"I swear to love you, comfort you and keep you, forsaking all other to remain true to you as long as both of us shall live." She said, wiping her eyes, she grabbed his left hand and pushed the wedding band onto his left hand's ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

Sakura burst out in tears as Tsunade wiped her brow. "Well, it is my great honor to now pronounce you man and wife. Go on Naruto, kiss your bride."

Naruto pulled Sakura in for a long wet kiss. When he finally pulled away she hugged his neck, still crying.

"Geez Sakura, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I…I'm just so happy…" Sakura mumbled.

"That's why I use waterproof makeup." Ino said, smiling widely.

"Now presenting, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura hugged Ino and the rest of her bridesmaids as the whole congregation applauded.

"You hear that Sakura, your married now!" Temari said, hugging her warmly.

"Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki, it has a nice ring, y'know?" Shikamaru said, hugging her warmly.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sai said hugging Naruto.

"Whoa whoa whoa, " Kiba said, pulling him away from Naruto. "Let me explain something to you Mr. Socially Awkward." Kiba said, pointing at Sakura. "You hug her," Kiba said, demonstrating by walking over to Sakura and pulling her into a tight hug.

He then walked over to where Naruto and Sai stood, Naruto watched with amusement as Kiba held out his hand and Naruto shook it. "You shake hands with the man."

"Isn't that discrimination?" Sai asked.

"No, it's common courtesy." Kiba said, patting Sai on the shoulder.

Sakura finally reached her parents and hugged them tightly. "I'm glad you both could come."

"We're so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Sakura said, beaming.

"As a wedding gift, I'm giving you the week off," Tsunade said, hugging Naruto warmly.

Sai tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "She is breaking common courtesy…"

Kiba turned to where he saw Naruto and Tsunade hugging.

"Listen dude, girls and boys hug, boys and girls hug, even girls and girls hug, but boys and boys _don't hug_."

"I do not understand."

"You're hopeless." Kiba said rolling his eyes while walking away.

Sakura and Naruto spent the rest of the day celebrating with family and friends a new beginning in their lives.

When night was falling Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her into an empty room.

"I haven't gotten to hold you all day." Naruto said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Listen, it's getting late, do you want to leave?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to be here, at home." Sakura said, resting her head in his shoulder. "Sakura Uzumaki." She said, smiling, "I still can't believe it."

"Let's go home then," he said, as they walked hand-in-hand down the steps and down the streets leading to their new apartment that they had moved into last week. It was almost identical to Naruto's old apartment, just on a different side of town. They walked up the steps and Sakura unlocked the door. But just as she opened the door he lifted her into his arms like she was a feather.

As he walked over the threshold he pretended to trip, making Sakura yelp.

"Kidding, I gotcha." Naruto said, and she giggled, punching him.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. "Are you as ready for this wedding night as I am?" Naruto asked, loosening his tie and pulling off his jacket.

"Definitely." Sakura said, "But first you're going to have to help your wife out of this dress." She said turning around so that he could reach the tiny zipper down the back.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Uzumaki." He said, bowing.

--

They lied there in silence after making love, for the third time. Naruto laid flat on his stomach while Sakura laid on his back, her cheek resting between his two shoulder blades.

"This was the happiest day of my life." Sakura said, her left hand intertwined with Naruto's left hand, their wedding bands glittering in the moonlight.

"I'm glad, I still can't believe were married though." Naruto said.

"Well you better believe it." She said, kissing his back. "I have documentation to prove it."

"Granny Tsunade did a good job." Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. Sakura yelped.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked, looking at the clock. "It's two in the morning!" She stood up.

"Let me get it Sakura."

"It might be an emergency at the hospital," she said, pulling Naruto's dress shirt on as he pulled his pants on.

"Sakura…" Naruto scolded.

"Listen, just because your now my husband doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"I'm just considering your safety…" Naruto said, walking to the door ahead of her. When he opened it slowly he saw a fellow ninja on the other side.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am sent on behalf of the Fifth Hokage, she requests that you come with me immediately."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"There is an attack on the north gate." The chuunin ninja said. "She requested you along with other remaining Chuunin."

"I'm coming." Sakura said, pulling out her outfit.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask that you stay."

"Why?" Sakura asked, giving the man an evil glare.

"Because Tsunade-sama doesn't allow two members of the same family to go on missions together."

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it! I know I enjoyed writing this chapter! Feel free to review now, you know how much I love them! thanks!!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hi all! Hope everyone's having a good summer! I've been recently looking for a job and I just had an interview to work at Walgreens so I'm hoping I get it cause I seriously need the money!

I know I don't update as often as I should but I just discovered the anime Bleach and I've watched like 70 episodes in the last 3 days haha. But thursday is Naruto Day in my life so I decided to finally finish Chapter 12. Not exactly sure how much longer this fanfic is going to last, but I'm excited to start another, I might do a oneshot, or i might just be like... you know what, I'll write another 200 page fanfiction! Anyways, if you want to keep in touch remember to choose me as an author alert, but you all knew that :-).

Oh, and boys are dumb... Sorry just had to put that in there, but not Naruto, he's cool XD

Review everyone!!

**Chapter 11**

"Since when?" Sakura asked, growing impatient. "Tsunade-sama has never informed me of such an order."

The man ignored Sakura, looking at Naruto. "Some of the villager's homes are already burnt to ashes, others are burning as we speak, if we don't leave now, the whole entire Leaf Village could be in grave danger."

"I'm coming, give me two minutes." Naruto said, shutting the door.

"Don't go." Sakura said, at barely a whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because I've never met that man, and I don't trust him either," Sakura said as Naruto ran from place to place grabbing his ninja things. "What if he's trying to capture you Naruto? What if he's leading you away from the village on purpose?"

"I have to go."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Sakura asked, desperately grabbing Naruto's shirt sleeves.

He grabbed his kunai bag and strapped it on his belt. "Listen Sakura, I'll be back before you know it, don't worry about me, I'm a good ninja, I can take care of myself."

Sakura stared at the floor, knowing there wouldn't be any convincing him otherwise.

"Fine, but if you come back dead I'll never forgive you."

"I'm not going to die." Naruto said, stopping to kiss her on her forehead before reaching for the door knob. "Now go to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up."

--

Naruto and the man who had requested him, Kinjo, flew through the trees towards the north. Caution filled Naruto as he saw heavy black smoke rising from that area. Fires were blazing everywhere. He saw a few other ninja's fighting the fire with their earth and water jutsus.

"Where's the enemy?" Naruto asked Kinjo as they stopped on a tree.

Kinjo suddenly tied Naruto's body up with chakra strings. "It seems _I'm_ the enemy, Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a smug grin.

"What?" Naruto asked as chakra strings surrounded his body. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that dense?" The man asked, slowly pulling off his mask. "Are you saying you didn't recognize me?"

"Bokki!" Naruto said, surprised. "But why?"

"I guess I'll have to explain everything piece by piece…" Bokki said, somewhat annoyed as he kicked Naruto roughly off the tree where he fell a long ways and hit the ground with a loud thump. Naruto felt pain ripple up his back.

"I've been in hiding for the past couple of weeks, thanks to your ANBU friends I haven't even been able to come by and check on Haruno Sakura." Bokki said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "They've been hunting me, but _no_ one can find me when I don't want to be found."

He walked around Naruto in a circle, stopping every time he spoke. "Seeing Sakura tonight was sickening, she seemed so happy, so at peace." He said. "So I decided it was time that she had a change of mood."

"You bastard, why don't you leave her out of this?" Naruto asked, a comment that earned him a swift kick in the face. He felt his lip bleeding.

"Because she's too close to you, too connected to you." The man said with a snarl. "She loves you, and that's reason enough for me to make her life hell."

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked.

Bokki paused. "I plan to kill you, in the most painful and the most graphic way possible, and then replay this whole scene for Sakura. I want her to know every detail of your gruesome and horrifying death. I want her to relive it every waking moment of the rest of her short life. I want her to blame herself for not coming after you."

"I can't believe you, why do you want to hurt her so much?" Naruto asked, his body shaking.

"Because she deserves to be hurt, she deserves to suffer-"

"She deserves to live a good life!" Naruto yelled, the man leaned in for another swing but before he could reach Naruto, a palm caught his fist.

Naruto's eyes looked up.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on _my_ husband again, I swear I'll pulverize you!" Sakura said, standing in front of Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, shocked.

"Husband?" Bokki asked, confused.

Sakura held up her hands, ready to fight. "You heard me right." Her wedding band glistened in the moonlight.

"Sakura, why the hell are you here, he's going to kill you! Go home, go home now-"

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura muttered, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her foe. "If the tides were turned then you would be the first one here." She said, her muscles tensing. "I'm a kunochi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it's my duty to protect the one person I hold most dear, and here I am, fulfilling my duty."

Sakura crossed her arms and spat at the foot of the man in front of her.

"Well Sakura, I don't know, are you sure you don't want to end up like last time, useless? Useless sitting on the floor like a little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Bokki." Sakura said. "and you will be the one dieing tonight, for hurting Naruto."

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered and suddenly thought back to what Granny Tsunade had told him a while back.

_"I'll protect her with my life." Naruto swore._

_"I'm not going to tell you to stop protecting her Naruto, but it might help her if you stop protecting her all the time and for once, believe in her."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, he then looked down. "I do believe in her."_

_"She sees herself as a burden to you, she feels like you constantly put yourself in danger by stepping in when she's in battle." Tsunade said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She's a good kunochi, I know, I trained her myself. Let her show you how powerful she really is."_

Naruto frowned. He was proud of Sakura, and he believed in her, but not even him, Shikamaru, Sai and Choji could put a scratch on this guy.

Sakura bent her knees and ran towards Bokki full force. Naruto's eyes widened, this could be over in less than a minute. "Sakura!"

Sakura swung her fist back and punched, but it didn't connect, instead Bokki caught her fist in his palm.

"That's cute, Sakura." He said, as he squeezed her palm roughly. "But a _bit_ too hasty."

"Sakura, get away from him, run away!" Naruto yelled as the man twisted Sakura's wrist, making her yelp.

"I _won't_ run away." Sakura said, before using her other fist to punch him, but his other hand grabbed her other fist.

"Then _die_…" Bokki said, a sword coming out of his body. It reached Sakura's torso quickly and stabbed her in the chest, she gasped as it cut a hole through her uniform and through her body. Sakura fought to get out of his reach, finally pulling away from him.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled when he noticed that Sakura had blood dripping down her uniform. "Oh god."

Sakura spat out blood unceremoniously and approached him again, this time making a hand sign.

"What are you planning, Uzumaki Sakura?" Bokki asked as he once again caught Sakura's fist. "I think we've played this game before."

She swung again using her other fist, which Bokki caught.

"Mystic Palm jutsu!" Sakura said and in one lethal move she had severed off his left hand using her healing chakra.

Bokki let go of her and jumped back holding his severed hand. "How did you-?"

"This is not only my best healing attack, but also one of my best offense attacks, I can do surgery on you right now and I don't even have to pull out my scalpel." Sakura muttered.

"You bitch!" Bokki yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"With what, you can't use ninjutsu and your Taijutsu shouldn't be that efficient either."

The man growled.

Naruto sat back in awe as he watched Sakura, with blood and sweat dripping off her chin. She looked so magnificent in front of him, standing. Her hair blew in the light summer breeze. She was livid, not the kind of angry that Naruto saw when she was mad at him, but the kind of angry that stopped her talking. She was silent as she stared at Bokki, confidence radiating from her stance and her expression. "I'm going to _crush_ you."

Naruto's eyes widened as suddenly he saw her fall to her knees.

"Always using the same tricks aren't you Bokki…" Sakura whispered as she coughed out blood. "Genjutsu is your only outlet isn't it?"

"Did you like it this time, Uzumaki Sakura?" Bokki said, kicking her to the floor. His foot stepped on her neck.

"Sakura!"

"Did the dieing body of your child seem too over the top?" He asked and Naruto's eyes widened. "I hope I made it as realistic as possible. Didn't he look exactly like his father?"

"Oh, that was supposed to be my child? I thought it was someone else's." Sakura said, coughing up blood as Bokki pushed harder down on her windpipe.

"Sakura!"

"Listen you idiotic girl, I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura suddenly grabbed the man's ankle and twisted it, shattering the bone.

"One thing I meant to ask you." Sakura said, as Bokki fell back. "Why exactly do you have the Sharingan in the first place? Uchiha Itachi murdered the whole clan years ago, who are you really?"

The man paused and smiled. "In order to obtain the Sharingan." Bokki said, crawling towards Sakura. "I found the first dead Uchiha I could find and stole his eyes."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You defiled the dead?"

"That's right." Bokki said, when suddenly he jumped on Sakura and began to punch her in the face, over and over. Naruto watched helplessly as Sakura got beaten. He pushed against the chakra strings, slicing his arms and body up. Tears rolled down his face, why was he so helpless?

Frustration and anger grew in Naruto as Sakura continued to struggle to get a hold of him. The first tail of the Kyuubi released itself and Naruto pushed harder on the strings, making Bokki look up.

"Why is my chakra draining so quickly?" Bokki asked, it was then he saw Naruto. But before he could react Sakura had reached up and suddenly he was blinded by Sakura's sharp fingernails.

"Lets see you use Genjutsu ever again, you stupid creep." Sakura said, as she watched with mild horror as he stood before her, his eye sockets bleeding. She had used her Mystic Palm jutsu to rip out his eyes. He stood before her, blind and handless.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bokki said, wrapping his other hand around Sakura's neck, he squeezed so hard that she felt her throat collapse. In one last lethal move, Sakura severed his corroded artery and kicked him off her, leaving him bleeding and dieing right beside her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak and she couldn't scream. She quickly tried to repair her trachea as quickly as possible. Soon she could just barely breathe, but she could only breathe shallowly.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running to her side. She reached out and gripped his shirt tightly, trying to stop the pain.

"I… can't breathe that well…" Sakura said, her voice raspy. "Tsunade…"

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "I'll take you to her, hold on to me."

Sakura did as he lifted her into his arms. He ran for the Hokage mansion. Sakura was fighting for air as he ran with all his might.

She had saved his life. Here, on the night of his wedding he had been targeted and captured, but she had rescued him. She had fought for him, she had almost _died_ for him.

"Sakura, hold on."

--

Naruto ran up the remaining steps leading to the Hokage's room, it was now 3:30 in the morning when he kicked the door with his shoe.

"Granny Tsunade! I need you, hurry out here!" Naruto said desperately.

Tsunade came running out of the room in her pajamas that consisted of a long shirt and a pair of loose pants.

"What is it Naruto, it's three in the morn-" She froze when she saw Sakura.

"What happened?" Tsunade said, taking Sakura out of his arms and letting him in.

"I… I can't breathe…" Sakura whispered, grabbing desperately to her master.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay Sakura, don't talk it will only make it worse."

"He… choked her." Naruto said, his voice catching, he looked worried. "Bokki did all of this."

"Choked her?" Tsunade asked, looking at Sakura before running to her. "Shit, her trachea collapsed!"

Naruto stood back and watched as Tsunade quickly began to repair her throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Sakura, fighting to live.

"C'mon Sakura, don't give up." Tsunade said suddenly. Naruto looked up in shock.

"Granny Tsunade…" Naruto muttered.

A long silence ensued and Tsunade was breathing loudly as she fought to heal Sakura. Tsunade suddenly gasped.

"Stop it Sakura! You're stronger than this!" Tsunade yelled, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turned to him for a moment before concentrating on repairing her throat. "She's dieing." She said sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body shook. This was his fault, he was the one who had left tonight, he was the one who had been helpless. He was to blame.

Shizune came running in with a robe on. "What's going on?" she asked, before seeing Naruto in the room with Sakura on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Thank god Shizune, it's about time!" Tsunade scolded. "Get over here and continue repairing Sakura's trachea!" Tsunade said. "I have to repair her heart!" Tsunade said and Shizune nodded, quickly moving to Tsunade's side, Shizune started repairing Sakura's throat where Tsunade had stopped. Tsunade then moved to Sakura chest and began her healing jutsu there.

"Tsunade-sama, her trachea has been repaired." Shizune said, after a moment and Tsunade nodded, continuing to use her jutsu to close the sword wound. After a moment Tsunade leaned back and took a deep breath.

"She's breathing, and alive." She told Naruto, who was crying. "Don't worry, you brought her in just enough time to save her life, good job."

Naruto fell to his knees, his head in his hands, he was sobbing. "Thank you Granny Tsunade…"

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, now why don't you tell me what exactly happened?" She said, sitting down at the table, grabbing a bottle of Sake and two cups of coffee for Naruto and Shizune. Naruto explained the whole story to them, rubbing his tired red eyes and crying a few times.

After Naruto had quieted Tsunade looked down and smiled proudly. "Good for you, Sakura."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Ever since you started dating Sakura has been your burden. She needed you to save her from Sasuke once, she needed you to save her from Orochimaru, she needed you to save her from Bokki. You've accepted this and have taken responsibility as her protector and her lover. But what you didn't realize what that fact was eating away at her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a powerful Kunochi, a chuunin, a team leader. She's the leading medical ninja in the whole village for god's sake, but despite all that she saw herself as a failure. All of her life she found out that she couldn't protect the person she loved the most. She couldn't protect Sasuke when she was younger, which is why she relied on you to help her find him. She couldn't protect you when she got older. Don't you see how frustrating this could get to be to her?"

Naruto nodded.

"But it seems like she finally became strong enough to protect the one person who was actually _worth_ dieing for." Tsunade said, looking over at Sakura, asleep in the big bed. Naruto watched her as well, tears welling up inside his eyes.

"I don't want her to do that, I don't want her to end up like this." Naruto said.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, crossing her arms. "Sakura loves you, I doubt she'll stand back while you get hurt."

Naruto stared at the ground.

"Now," Tsunade said standing. "Shizune and I have business to attend to, like alerting ANBU and doing paperwork, you both can stay here tonight, I will stay in an extra room." Tsunade said walking out, Shizune in tow.

Naruto climbed in bed beside Sakura, he was too afraid to even touch her. After a few moments of testing the waters he finally grabbed her hand.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, moving to look at him. "Where am I?"

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, he couldn't control them, to see her alive just brought tears to his eyes. He buried his face in her palm that he held in his hand, tears rolling down his face as his shoulders shook.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, running her hand through his hair. "Are you alright?"

Naruto sat up and inspected her carefully before opening his mouth. "You _idiot_, you could've died!"

"Glad to see you're okay too, Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you went at him full force like that, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to save you?"

"Do you have any idea how hasty that was?"

"You would have done it!"

"No I wouldn't have, I would have considered my options and would've used a long range attack!"

"No you wouldn't have, you would have deployed a shadow clone and would've used your Rasengan just like you always do!"

"How do you know, I wasn't even fighting?"

"Because I know _you_ Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto scratched his head annoyingly. "How come you're this energetic after almost dieing?"

"How come you want to argue with me right after I almost die?"

"Because I don't want you to do something like that ever again!" Naruto yelled, his face red with anger.

Sakura quieted and turned away from him. Her back to him.

"Sakura, promise me you won't ever put yourself in danger for my sake ever again!"

Sakura didn't speak.

"Damn it Sakura!" Naruto said, jumping up and walking to the door angrily.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, turning as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going home…"

**A/N**: AHHH trouble in paradise! Seriously sometimes I feel like Bokki, I just hate it when Sakura's having such a peaceful life, I just injure her really badly, or get her caught in a genjutsu, or get Naruto hurt to mess up her life just a bit, I'm such a bitch XD.

But hey, I'm a sucker for happy endings so shut up!

Anyways, review this chapter and I'll try my hardiest hardest to get chapter 12 posted soon!!

Wuv u all!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

True or False?

1. I stayed up until 5:40am finishing Chapter 13 because I had a writing surge.

A. True

2. This chapter is the second longest chapter in the whole series so far.

A. True

3. I really want you to review and tell me what you think about it.

A. True

4. Naruto belongs to me.

A. True... Masashi Kishimoto gives the evil eye - I mean False, heh heh.

**Chapter 12**

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling sore and sad. Naruto was angry at her, she knew why he was angry but didn't believe that it was a fair reason. Why was it that _he_ could constantly put his life on the line at the drop of a hat to save hers, but when she tried to do it, he got angry. It was supposedly their honeymoon and they were having the worst fight they've ever had. He wasn't even talking to her, he wasn't even sleeping with her. Sakura sighed heavily. She wasn't going to let him ruin her day. She stood and carefully inspected her neck, the bandages would have to remain on her neck and torso for the next couple of days.

She opened the door leading out of the Hokage's bedroom and went to find her extra room in the mansion. There she had left an extra change of clothes during the wedding incase they had been assigned a mission during the ceremony. Luckily all of her medical gear was there too. She quickly changed and walked upstairs to Lady Tsunade's office. She rapped on the door but heard talking on the other end.

"If you have a good reason, then come in!" Tsunade said, almost like she was looking for a distraction, but when she walked in she saw Naruto leaned against Tsunade's desk, peering to see who had interrupted his conversation with the Hokage.

"You!"

"You!" they both said in unison pointing at each other.

Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes angrily as she slowly approached Tsunade's desk. Naruto had already faced his back to her.

"Tsunade-sama, I just came by to inform you that I was going to the hospital to work for today."

"As I was telling Naruto when he _also_ was requesting work. You're on a vacation!"

Sakura snorted. "But I'm actually _needed_ at the hospital."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto said, his fists tightening.

"Do you need me to repeat it again Naruto? Didn't get it all the first time?"

"Oh I got it Sakura, and I'll have you know that I'm about to be put on an S-rank mission!"

"Like hell you are!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunade yelled, beating the desk.

They both silenced.

"Listen to you both. Naruto you're not getting your S-rank mission because for one, all the S-rank mission's have been filled, as is the A, B, and C-rank mission, if you want a D-rank mission, like the rest of the genin then I'll be happy to assign you!" Tsunade said, and Naruto's face fell. She then turned to Sakura. "and you're not getting to work at the hospital today because if anything you should be at the hospital right now, look at you, your injuries are only a few hours old! Sakura, even now you're playing with fire, you need to remember that you don't have the cellular regeneration that Naruto has, so you can't just get up the next morning and expect to be good as new!" Sakura nodded, sadly.

"Now, I married both of you yesterday, what in the hell happened?!" Tsunade said.

Both Sakura and Naruto pointed fingers at each other and began yelling complaints to the Hokage.

"STOP IT!!" Tsunade yelled, silencing them again. "Let's try this one at a time. Sakura, you go first."

"Aww man…" Naruto said, muttering a groan.

"The only reason Naruto's angry at me is because-"

"I don't want to know why Naruto is angry Sakura, I want to know why you're angry!" Tsunade said, tapping her foot.

"Because Naruto's mad at me!"

"That's it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then this whole problem seems to stem from you Naruto, why don't you explain why you're angry?"

"Because she's putting herself in danger in order to protect me, and I don't think that's right!"

"Naruto," Tsunade said, growing impatient. "I've told you thousands of times, if you plan to protect Sakura then plan on Sakura protecting you!"

"But you don't understand it's-"

"Hard on the male ego, I get that, trust me!" Sakura interjected.

"Sakura!" Tsunade scolded.

"No, it's not that!" Naruto yelled, turning to Sakura. "It's because I don't like to see you like this! With bandages and bruises everywhere!"

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "And you know I just _love_ it when we get back from the mission and I have to spend days repairing your entire body!"

"I have to take care of you, you're a medical ninja!"

"Well, you're Konoha's jinchuuriki!" Sakura screamed suddenly, but then covered her mouth.

Naruto fell silent. "_Oh…_" Naruto said, sadly and with a twinge of sarcasm. "That's why you saved me back there… Didn't want to lose the toy of the Leaf Village? Was that it Sakura?" Naruto said, angrily standing and heading for the door.

"Naruto wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura said, running after him. She grabbed his arm. "You know I didn't mean that…"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Is this all I am to you?" Naruto asked, ripping off his shirt where the Fourth's seal was slowly fading from the night before. "Was that the only reason you married me, to play god with the Jinchuuriki at your command?" Naruto hissed. Tears spilled out of Sakura's eyes.

"Of course not Naruto-"

"That's all I was to you… A toy, a possession… and when your precious toy was stolen, you jumped into action like a 5 year old girl bitching for her doll back…" Naruto spat, every word cutting Sakura like a knife. He ripped off his wedding band and threw it to the ground and Sakura's feet, walking out.

--

Sakura fell to her knees as he stomped out. Her hands scooped up his wedding band, her shoulders shaking as something died inside of her.

"Naruto!" she screamed in between her sobs. As soon as she did someone came running into the room, it was Shikamaru.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard screaming!" He said, but then saw Sakura crying in front of him.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Tsunade-sama, what happened to her?"

"Naruto was an idiot." Tsunade said, resting her head on her hands, deep in thought.

"Again?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at Sakura, she looked more upset than she did when Sasuke had left. "What did he do now?"

"He broke up with her."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "I'd better go find him, Sakura just so you know, Ino is downstairs if you want to talk to her." Shikamaru said, running out and down the stairs.

Sakura sat there, still on her knees, still at the entrance of the office, still sobbing. She couldn't stop. Was she single again? She hadn't even been married for a full day before he had broken up with her. She caressed his ring and cried into her hands.

"Sakura, you should go talk to Ino, I can't really help you with this." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"You're welcome to stay here if you need a place to stay." Tsunade said and Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to stay with my parents." Sakura said.

"Good, come see me if that wound doesn't improve."

"Yes ma'am." She said sadly as she left.

--

Naruto stomped angrily through Konoha with no serious intent of going anywhere or doing anything. He was so steaming mad, he knew that he didn't really give her a chance to explain herself but decided that it was the truth.

"I can't believe her…" Naruto muttered, his face livid.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru said, suddenly running to him. Naruto waved dumbly and continued to walk.

"Hold up for a minute!"

"I'm not exactly in the best talking mood right now, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"I can tell that buddy, but we still need to talk."

"You talked to Sakura didn't you?!" Naruto said, his walking turning into running, but then suddenly Naruto was frozen by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"Actually I saw Sakura, but she was crying so hard she couldn't even speak."

"Oh she was, was she?" Naruto asked, snorting. "It must suck to have her toy gone again."

"She had scooped your wedding band into her hand and was holding it like it was her last connection to you."

Naruto fell silent. "What a show boat."

"Naruto, you know Sakura better than me, and I know that she'd never do something like that, so you must know it too!"

Naruto sat on the grass frustratingly. "I can't believe she went off and did this the day after our wedding!"

"Will you quit blaming her? I'm sure you had a part in it!" Shikamaru said, and Naruto leaned back on the warm grass looking out into the sky, the sky was blue but there was big puffy clouds all over the place. Shikamaru joined him and leaned back, they watched the clouds in silence for at least an hour before Naruto finally spoke.

"So she was really torn up?" Naruto asked.

"She looked like someone had ripped her heart out."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are." Shikamaru agreed.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"I think so, but you'd better go now, she's pretty torn up already."

Naruto stood and ran off, thanking Shikamaru.

--

A storm was brewing as Naruto walked back in the Hokage mansion, he saw Ino sitting at a couch so he went up to her. But when he did she stood and punched him in the face so hard, he went flying to the end of the room, where he hit the wall, breaking it.

"You have a _lot_ of nerve, coming up to me to talk!"

"So I guess you heard what happened." Naruto stated, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Yeah, it took me an hour to make her stop crying!!"

"Where is she?"

"I'm not saying a thing to you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Ino said, turning away.

"Where is she Ino, I'm not going to make her cry this time." Naruto promised.

After a moment of hesitation Ino sighed. "Fine, she's out looking for you, she's been gone for a while now."

Naruto thanked her and walked out of the mansion. Sakura could be anywhere, and it had began to rain. Naruto began calling out her name as he ran to the hospital, then to the village center, and then to the shopping circle, Sakura's favorite places, but she wasn't there. He finally decided to go to the training grounds, he was soaked and he seriously hoped that Sakura was inside somewhere warm. Unfortunately he saw her at the training grounds, her back against the three stumps where they had first become an official team six years ago. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she was crying softly. Her hair was sopping wet and her face was hidden in her knees.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, walking up to her.

Sakura looked up after seeing Naruto, she looked up hopefully, had he come to forgive her?

"Naruto?" Sakura said, as Naruto fell to his knees beside her, the rain beat against his body and face as he rested his hands on her knees.

"Sakura, give me my wedding ring back." Naruto said, kissing her forehead. She smiled widely and cried, diving into his arms. He held her softly. She pushed his ring back onto his ring finger.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said.

"I am too."

"You didn't do anything." Naruto said. "I've been such a jerk and I'm seriously sorry."

She hugged him. "I forgive you."

Naruto put his jacket around her. "Jesus, Sakura it's freezing outside."

Sakura pulled closer to Naruto. "I know."

"Let's go home." Naruto said, helping her up.

--

Sakura sat on the bed as Naruto carefully changed the bandage on her neck. "Geez Sakura, this is _your_ area of expertise." Naruto said, awkwardly rolling out a bandage.

"I can't reach it," Sakura said then gasped. "Ow Naruto, not so rough!"

"Sorry," Naruto said, his tongue sticking out as he applied the bandage. "There."

"Thanks." Sakura said, reaching up and adjusting it.

She yawned and collapsed on the pillow. Naruto did the same, his chin resting on her abdomen. He looked up at her smiling.

"We have a whole week to do nothing."

"I know." Sakura said rubbing her neck. "My neck hurts."

"Damn it," Naruto said, sitting up. "I _knew _I didn't do it right."

Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "No, it's not that, it's just sore."

Naruto looked into her eyes with love and concern. "Don't push yourself so much."

Sakura suddenly sneezed, her head bobbing. "Ow!"

"What did I just say?"

"I couldn't help it!" Sakura said, her hands wrapping around her neck.

"Lay down." Naruto ordered and went to the kitchen. He filled a few bags with ice and came back to set them gently on her throat and on the back of her neck. "There, now don't move."

"Thanks," Sakura said, sighing.

"I'm going to go to bed." Naruto said, shutting the light off and climbing into bed.

Naruto ran his fingertips over Sakura's arm as she slowly drifted to sleep. It was still hard to believe that she was his. He watched her chest rise up and down with every breath. She was so beautiful, even with the bruises and injuries. He went to sleep, happy and at peace.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, waking him up, he opened his eyes to see her clinging to one of the pipes hanging off the wall, stuck to the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, jumping up, looking left and right. "Are you alright?"

"The biggest spider just crawled over my foot!" She said. "Kill it, kill it!"

Naruto looked up at Sakura in disbelief as she stood there, clinging to the pipe on the ceiling like it was her lifeline.

"Jesus Sakura, it's just a little bug."

"It was NOT a little bug, that thing was like the size of my head!"

Naruto searched the floor, there was a few leftover ramen cups and some of their stuff that they still had to unpack on the floor, but there was no spider was in sight.

"I don't see him, he must have scurried off somewhere." Naruto said, standing up and holding out his arms from under Sakura. "Now come on down."

Sakura sighed and dropped into his arms. He laughed at her and she punched him. Suddenly she jumped again.

"There it is!" Sakura said, jumping up and landing on Naruto's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his head, her palms covering her eyes. "Get it Naruto! Get it, it's right there!" She said, jumping up farther on his shoulders.

"I can't see anything Sakura!"

"It's right THERE!" She screamed.

"No, I can't see anything because you're covering my eyes!" Naruto said

"Oh." Sakura said, letting go of him, falling flat on her bottom on the hardwood floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh, there it is!" Naruto said, sweeping it out the door. It was pretty big, maybe the size of a quarter. "There, it's gone.

Naruto collapsed back into bed and covered his head with a pillow. He felt her weight on it as she climbed in. She straddled him and removed the pillow.

He grunted and covered his head again.

"Guess what?" Sakura said, still straddling him she leaned her body to a full 90 degrees and laid on his flat chest.

Naruto sighed and looked down at her pink hair under his jaw. "What?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Ino's holding a wedding party for us."

Naruto propped his head up on his hands and stared at her. "I thought people usually have their wedding party _before_ the wedding."

"Well, we didn't have enough time to plan a wedding party and a wedding in under two weeks, so we're going to have it this afternoon."

"Ah man…" Naruto said, rubbing his forehead. "What are we planning on doing?"

"Well, first we're meeting at the new miniature golf course at the east side of Konoha, then we're going back to the Konoha lake where we can swim and Ino's going to prepare a nice picnic."

"It actually sounds like fun." Naruto said. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours."

"Great," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes. "What are we going to do until then?"

Sakura winked. "I can think of a few things we could do."

Naruto busted out laughing and Sakura frowned. "What?"

"It's just the way you said that."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Well _fine,_ that's the last time I try to act sexy around you!"

"That wasn't sexy."

"You know what Naruto…" Sakura said, crossing her arms, still straddling his body. "You can just go screw yourself cause you're not getting any help from me!"

"Oh c'mon Sakura, I was just kidding!"

"Why is it that every time I try to say something sexy I end up sounding like an idiot?" she asked, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I don't know," Naruto said, brushing the tops of her thighs with his fingertips. "But all of this arguing has got me in the mood."

"Well I meant what I said before, you can do it yourself."

"Sakura!" Naruto said, shocked. "C'mon, that's not fair."

"Get over it…"

"Fine, say something sexy, I swear I won't laugh."

Sakura uncrossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. "You promise?"

"Yeah."

Sakura looked around the apartment to see if anyone might be watching them and then looked deeply in his eyes. "I want you to sex me up _real_ good."

Naruto stood motionless for a few moments before his face turned red and he busted out laughing like it had been bottled up for years.

Sakura huffed and climbed off him, stomping to the other side of the room. "Damn you Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh come on Sakura, it's just, you should have heard yourself!" Naruto said, still rolling with laughter.

Sakura crossed her arms and blushed a bright red.

"Oh shit, Sakura don't be embarrassed!" Naruto said, sitting up and running over to her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Stop that, I was turned on, I really was, look!" Naruto said, pointing down to the bulge in his pants.

Sakura looked up to him looking just a bit bewildered and a bit helpless. "Really?"

"Really." Naruto said, biting his lip as if he was holding back a giggle.

Sakura punched him. "Do you realize how ridiculous it is that I'm happy you had a hard-on, you pervert!"

Naruto leaned deep into her personal space, his head leaning against hers. "Well, if you don't like it, I know a way you can make it go away…"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds before she too busted out laughing. "That was the saddest attempt I've ever seen when it comes to seducing someone!"

"Hey, it's ton's better than what you said!" Naruto said, becoming offended.

"Let's not sweat the small stuff and just do it." Sakura said, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him to the bed. "That simple enough?"

"You got me going." Naruto said, kissing her roughly as he pulled off his clothes.

--

Naruto and Sakura smiled widely as they approached all of their friends at the miniature golf course.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded as she watched Hinata. She was leaning against Kiba's back holding a golf club in her hand, Kiba's arms were around her waist. Akamaru sat beside Kiba, panting.

Temari stood beside Ino, she looked concerned. "I heard you took out a man that even ANBU couldn't get."

Sakura looked at Temari with a smile. "So you decided to stay hmm?"

Temari blushed. "Well, there's some business I still need to attend to here."

"Where's Gaara and Kankorou?" Naruto asked, and Temari blushed deeper.

"They actually left this morning for the sand village, with Gaara being the Kazekage he can't afford to be gone for too long."

"Oh, so you decided to stick around huh, I guess there must be some great_ benefits_ to staying around these parts." Ino teased.

"Oh c'mon guys, leave her alone." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms. "And I find it insulting to be referred to as a 'benefit'."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and Temari blushed and waved her arms in the air. "What he means is that we're just good friends, and we enjoy each other's company, and…"

"We have a romantic interest in each other." Shikamaru said, swiping a blue golf club. "So leave us both alone and worry about your own relations."

"Sorry Shikamaru…" Ino said.

"Yeah sure."

Silence erupted in the group until finally Shikamaru spoke up. "Well Jesus guys, I didn't mean to be such a killjoy…"

Sai suddenly appeared out of nowhere right beside Ino. "Hello everyone."

Ino jumped into Sakura's arms, her eyes wide with surprise. "Damn it Sai, you scared the shit out of me! What's your problem, you can't just pop in like that!!"

Sai smiled at her. "I am sorry for scaring you, Ino."

Ino huffed and climbed out of Sakura's arms. "You're the weirdest kid."

Suddenly five figures approached, it looked like two of them were in a heated conversation.

"Oh shit, this isn't good." Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Oh no…" Hinata squeaked.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear.

"You know how Tenten liked Neji, but Neji didn't have time for her?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he suddenly _made_ time." Ino said, pointing at the two figures, it was Neji and Lee. Tenten was between them trying to control the peace. "They've been fighting over her for the past couple of days, ever since your wedding."

"Shit." Sakura said, crossing her arms. Shino and Choji walked along with them, they looked as if they was terribly left out of the conversation.

"Hey everyone." Tenten said, a hint of frustrated exhaustion in her voice. "Hey Sakura, are you feeling better?"

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for asking-"

"Sakura! I am sorry that once again I was unable to save you from getting hurt!" Lee said, taking her hand in his. "I will be sure to keep a closer watch on you!"

"Hey bushy-brows, how bout you let her _husband_ take care of that!" Naruto said as Sakura sweat dropped.

"Everyone's here." Ino said, gesturing to the whole group. "We should start the game, how are we going to split up the teams in half?"

"Let's play boys against girls." Neji offered.

"It's not even…" Sakura said, there were 8 boys and 5 girls.

"I'll play on the girl's team." Neji said.

"What?" Naruto and Kiba said, their mouth wide. "You're going to play on the _girls_ team?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Naruto-_kun_…" Sakura said sweetly, giving him an evil glare.

Naruto barely forced out a rushed whisper. "Fine, do what you want Neji…"

Kiba made a sound with his lips that made it sound like a whip was being cracked.

"Shut up, Kiba…" Naruto muttered.

"Kiba-kun, can you get me a different club? This one seems to be a bit off-center." Hinata said, looking up at him with her bright eyes.

"Sure Hinata." Kiba said, and as Kiba passed by Naruto he made the same sound Kiba had made earlier.

"Yeah, touché."

The game started and tension was in the air. Neji was showing Tenten how to swing correctly and Lee was fuming in the background.

Sakura backed into Naruto and whispered into his ear. "This is bad."

"I know."

"If this continues, I'm going to talk to Tenten." Sakura said, leaning against his shoulder.

Hinata missed the 3rd shot in a row, she frowned sadly.

"It's okay Hinata." Ino said, patting Hinata on the shoulder. "You just need practice."

"Hey Hinata, try shooting it off that rock right there." Kiba said, pointing to the rock beside the hole.

Hinata did and went in. She smiled broadly. "Thank you, Kiba-kun!" she kissed him in front of everyone, shocking both of them and everyone around them, Naruto sighed.

"Hey Kiba, you're supposed to be on the _boys_ team." Naruto muttered.

Kiba nudged Naruto in the shoulder. "Sorry dude, but that was totally worth more than _any_ golf game." He said, smiling widely.

The game was almost finished, the boys were winning, but Sakura was the last one to shoot, if she could make a hole-in-one then the girls would win. The last hole was tricky, she had to shoot it up a hill and through a box where it dropped off a tiny cliff and either into the hole or onto the green carpet.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino screamed, throwing her fist into the air.

"Ten bucks says it rolls out." Naruto said to Choji and he nodded.

Sakura lined up the shot and took a few moments estimating the power of her swing. She hit it and in the next second it went through the box and barely reached the end of the cliff where it promptly fell off and rolled into the hole.

"Damn it…" Naruto said, handing Choji a bill out of his pocket.

"Yes! Girls win!" Tenten said, jumping up in the air. "Oh and _Neji_ too, he helped us a lot!" She said, jumping into his arms.

Neji smiled and swung her around.

Lee kneeled in a corner, surrounded by darkness except for the bright spotlight centered on his crouched form.

"Poor guy." Shino said, and Naruto and Kiba agreed.

"Okay guys, lets go to the lake!" Ino said, walking towards the exit.

Naruto and Sakura walked hand-in-hand towards the lake. It was a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky and a soft breeze blowing by. When they reached the lake Sakura smiled brightly.

"I haven't been swimming in forever!" Sakura said as Naruto pulled off his shirt, he was wearing his swim shorts as regular shorts. Sakura unbuttoned her shirt, she had a bikini with a cute pair of matching green shorts underneath, it was the first time everyone had seen the true damage that had been done to her by Bokki. A few of the scars left over from passed missions grazed her back along with the bandaged knife wound and her bandaged neck. Everyone stared at her, making Sakura feel self-conscious.

Naruto came up and lifted her into his arms. She squealed and giggled as he kissed her lovingly. He then began to walk.

"Naruto! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

He walked to the end of the boat dock and almost tossed her in, but instead he set her carefully on the edge. He knew that she couldn't get her bandages wet. She sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling as Naruto jumped in.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto splashed her.

"Oh come on, getting a little wet isn't going to kill you." Naruto said, climbing up the dock, sitting beside her.

"Cannon-ball!" Choji said, jumping off of the dock, over Sakura's head, and into the water. Sakura found herself soaked again.

"Damn it Choji! Watch where you're jumping!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Choji said, laughing.

Shikamaru grabbed the rope over the dock and swung on it, jumping in beside Choji, causing just as much of a wave to hit both Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto laughed as she fumed in Shikamaru's direction. Naruto slid off the dock and into the water. Next came Kiba, who jumped in while riding Akamaru. Hinata stood at the shore, slowly making her way in. Ino and Sai were getting the picnic ready while the rest jumped in. Neji and Lee were obviously fighting over Tenten's attention, and the girl seemed to revel in every moment. Naruto had a wonderful time swimming around and Sakura enjoyed watching everyone, but wished she could join in. Naruto being Naruto automatically picked up on that and came over to her.

"Get down here." Naruto said, patting his shoulders.

"I can't, my bandages will get wet."

Naruto held out his hand. "I'll make sure they don't."

Sakura looked deep into Naruto's eyes, he knew her so well, he knew her needs, her wants, her desires. He knew what she was thinking and knew the right things to say to make her feel better. Was this why she loved him so? It was definitely part of the reason.

Sakura carefully lowered herself onto Naruto's shoulders, it felt so good to get the lower half of her body wet. He wrapped his hands around both of her ankles, steadying her as her hands were clasped together at his forehead, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. She smiled as everyone crowded around them. She giggled and laughed as they all tried to knock her off of Naruto's shoulders, but she knew no matter what they did Naruto wouldn't let her fall. He was her shield, her protector, and she was very appreciative of that (most of the time). He accepted her, teased her, _loved_ her. He wasn't just her best friend, he was her _husband_. Realization hit her like a rock to the face as she held on tighter to him that he would never let her fall. He would never let her fail. He was her everything, her _life_. She had known this already, but it wasn't until now that she had seen it as clearly as it appeared before her now.

"Hey guys, come on out, Lunch is almost ready!" Ino screamed from the shore. Sakura grabbed Naruto's shirt and threw it on once he had walked with her back on to the dry land, it seemed so regular for her to just wear his clothes now, she smiled over at Hinata as she saw her pull Kiba's shirt on over her tiny waist. Kiba seemed unaffected but Sakura knew better. She watched as Kiba sat beside Hinata, he was shirtless and she wasn't surprised to see Hinata turn a bright red.

"Kiba-kun, are you cold?" Hinata said, her voice stuttering. "I…I can give you your shirt back."

"Nah, that's okay." Kiba said, his arm going around Hinata's shoulders, "It's looks a lot better on you than it does me anyways." He said, and she blushed. Sakura had noticed that Hinata seemed a bit more comfortable with him than anyone else. She assumed it had to do with the fact that they had been on the same team since they graduated from the academy. Needless to say, they were both head-over-heels for each other.

Sakura looked over in Ino's direction. She was smiling broadly at Sai as he attempted to open the potato salad. She gently took it from him and flipped up the tabs until it merely lifted up. Sai was watching her intently and by the time she had it off, he was kissing her lips fervently. Sakura smiled in spite of herself as she saw Ino turn the brightest red she had ever seen.

Then there was Tenten…

She was sitting between Lee and Neji, both of them were talking to her and Sakura noticed that she was replying to Neji and paying Neji a lot more attention than Lee. Her heart went out to Lee, if she had been single, she would have done something about Lee, something to make him gain his confidence back. Maybe kiss him, maybe go on a date with him. _Something_ to make him stop making such a fool of himself. But she couldn't do a thing, she was married, and it wasn't right for a married woman to say inappropriate things to another man.

Sakura was starving by the time Ino had put out the food, she had served fried chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, rolls and rice pudding for dessert. Sakura had soon filled her plate and walked to a sunny area where she sat in the sun with Naruto.

"I'm about sick of seeing Tenten lead Neji and Lee around by their noses." Sakura muttered as she watched Tenten, Neji was carrying her drink and Lee was carrying her plate.

"I know, do they realize how idiotic they look?" Naruto asked, as he shoved a forkful of potato salad into his mouth.

Sakura let the whole issue slide once again and forgot about Neji and Lee, if they wanted to belittle themselves like this, then she couldn't stop them. She relaxed with a full stomach and sunbathed after lunch. Naruto had spread out over the grass and Sakura was laying in his arms. She felt so good, so at peace with the world. She was in love, nothing could ruin her day.

Suddenly without warning, she and Naruto found themselves drenched as someone dumped a bucket of ice cold lake water on them.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up.

"Damn it Kiba!" Naruto yelled jumping up as well.

"It's so cold!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around her midriff, she had finally dried and Kiba had soaked her again.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it." Kiba said as Naruto chased him around the field. Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly toweled off the bit of water that had dropped on her bandages.

--

Sakura and Naruto walked back from the lake hand-in-hand. Sakura was shaking from the cold of being soaked once again, from Naruto this time.

"Ha, I got you good that last time." Naruto said, smiling proudly.

"I should slap that grin right off your face." Sakura said, gritting her chattering teeth.

"Ouch…" Naruto said, grin still intact.

"I'm freezing." Sakura said as the sun set. "Can I have your jacket?" She asked, and he draped it around her shoulders. She stuck her arms into the sleeves and zipped it closed.

"Geez Sakura, I hope you don't catch a cold." Naruto said.

"Well if I do, it'll be all your fault." She said.

They walked into their apartment and shed their clothes. "Don't worry, I'll get you warm in no time at all." Naruto said, kissing her warmly as he laid her onto the bed.

**A/N:** So, Tenten is a complete slut haha! Sorry tenten fans, but I just couldn't resist, personally I'm a LeeTen fan, but I'm not completely turned off to NejiTen. You know what pairing REALLY grosses me out though? NejiHina, thats like...incestrious shudders. Anyways, that doesn't really matter cause I think if Neji was to go after Hinata, I'd make Kiba beat him up, haha. Despite the fact that Neji has the Byakugan and would realistically pwn Kiba. But hey, in fanfiction anything goes, haha.

Wow, you can tell I haven't got much sleep .

slaps myself

oh yeah, this is the part of the author's note where I tell you to click review and you smile brightly and exclaim "Finally, my favorite part!" while writing me a sweet/critizing/flaming review. (My favorite are the latter reviews cause I get to send back a lengthy reply to why your wrong)

Geez, i need to get sleep... I'll probably edit this author's note tomorrow, mainly cause I sound like a complete stoner...

3 I Love u, and u know who you are!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey all, so the job hunt is not goin so well, for some reason NO ONE is hiring college students in NC... Damn it...

So essentially I'm stuck here, broke until school starts, where i'll still be broke.

Oh well.

-sigh-

**Chapter 13**

Sakura woke up as their alarm went off. Their honeymoon had officially ended yesterday, which was depressing, despite the early problems the rest of their vacation had been wonderful and very relaxing. But now it was time to return to work. She and Naruto would have to be assigned a new work assignment by the Fifth Hokage, which is why they were getting up so early today.

"Naruto." Sakura called, turning to where he should've been sleeping. He wasn't there, only the imprint in the bed remained signifying that he had slept there. Suddenly he came walking out of the bathroom in his full gear.

"C'mon Sakura, are you going to sleep _all day_?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Naruto…" Sakura seethed, it was _too_ early for him to be acting this way.

"You take a shower and get ready, I'll make us breakfast." He said, kissing her good morning.

"I hope you went grocery shopping yesterday like I asked you to." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes. "You drank all of the milk with breakfast yesterday."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and bit his lip as he looked at her apologetically.

Sakura sighed and walked into the bathroom as he went for some milk. By the time he had returned she had finished her shower, gotten dressed, and had already poured the dry cereal into two bowls. She had sliced up an orange and an apple and had divvied the portions up between them both. She had even brewed a pot of coffee and was serving it to each of them as he walked in carrying a carton of milk.

Naruto poured each of them some milk into their bowls and sat down to eat breakfast. He looked over at Sakura, he could tell she was tired. Her head was leaning on her hand, which sat propped on the table.

"Babe, you don't look so hot." Naruto said, reaching over to grab her arm, she was already dozing off.

"I'm just really tired." Sakura said, standing.

"You haven't finished your breakfast." Naruto said, noticing she didn't even touch her cereal and only ate the fruit.

She shrugged her jacket on and sat down on the couch, waiting for Naruto to finish.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked as he wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve after finishing his cereal.

"I'm fine, I just need to wake up." Sakura said, standing. "Let's go."

They barely made it in time for their meeting with the Fifth Hokage. Sakura hadn't really changed since she had left, she had walked lethargically towards the Hokage mansion, meanwhile Naruto watched her with a concerned expression, this was out of character for Sakura, she was usually cheerful in the morning, unlike him.

She knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in!" A voice yelled.

Sakura and Naruto walked into the office, surrounding them was Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura, please come in." Tsunade said with fake elation. She was always a self-pronounced bitch in the morning.

"I have assigned each of you to two different assignments today." Tsunade said.

Naruto gasped and Sakura sat up, it was the most energy he had seen her use all day.

"But Tsunade-sama, Naruto and I are on a team!"

"I realize that Sakura, but I'm not assigning you missions out of the village, they should only take you a few days to complete." Tsunade said, her fingers clasped together.

"Whatever they are, I'm sure Sakura and I can finish them quicker together than on a team." Naruto said, he didn't want to be separated from Sakura, especially not today with her acting so strange.

"Naruto, Sakura, let me be blunt." Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. "You both have been spending a lot of time together, and my staff along with myself have been _concerned_ with that."

"But Tsunade-sama, we're both married-" Sakura started.

"I _realize_ that Sakura, I married you, remember?" Tsunade said, pausing before opening her mouth. "It won't be permanent, and during the second part of your missions you will be in the same building, I just feel like giving you both two different assignments will improve squad efficiency."

Sakura studied the floor. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto watched Sakura, something was definitely up, she gave up the argument _way_ to easily. Tsunade and Shizune were also surprised by Sakura's easy surrender.

Sakura swayed a bit where she stood. Naruto reached out to steady her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, looking into her eyes. "You're sick, I can tell."

"No." Sakura said, pulling out of his reach. "I'm fine, Naruto-_kun_." She only called him by his honorific when she was irritated at him, or when they were making love. She wasn't acting at all like herself.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Tsunade asked, looking at her intently.

"Tsunade-sama, I am fine, what mission were you going to assign me?" Sakura asked, looking up. Her face was a bit pale but she seemed more energetic.

"Fine, I want you to work in the intensive care unit at the hospital for today, just today, after that I want you to go to the academy and teach a two part series on medical ninjutsu to the academy students there."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said. Naruto watched her out of the corner of his eye and made a mental note to check on her during lunch.

"Naruto, I want you and Kakashi to go to the academy and teach a three part series of the history and the specifications of the Rasengan and the Chidori. I would send Jiraya-kun, but he's off on an important mission." Tsunade said.

"We would be happy to Tsunade-sama, right Naruto?" Kakashi said, and Naruto nodded, but he was watching Sakura. She was becoming lethargic again, her head drooping.

"Fine, dismissed!"

Sakura and Naruto walked down the hall and started down the stairs.

"Sakura, I know some thing isn't right, I know you're sick."

"I'm fine Naruto, I just stayed up really late last night." Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked, then suddenly she lost her footing on the last step and fell to her knees at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sakura-chan…"

"You only call me that when you're worried." Sakura said, as she stood.

"Well, I _am_ worried." Naruto said, helping her up, her knees were badly scratched. "Look at your knees."

"I'll get them treated when I get to the hospital." Sakura said, she turned to him. "Can you pick up some rice and chicken on your way home? I'll make us a good dinner." Sakura said, hugging him and lightly pecking his lips.

"Sure." Naruto said, it wasn't any use, she wasn't going to listen to him. "But don't push yourself too hard Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry about me all day, Naruto-kun." There it was again, her using honorifics for him.

"Lets go, Naruto." Kakashi said from the doorway.

"I love you," Naruto said, kissing her again, this time it was a goodbye kiss.

"I love you too, have a good day." She said, heading in a different direction.

--

Sakura grabbed the clipboard by one of the hospital beds and studied it, the man was suffering from head trauma. He was heavily sedated.

"This man needs a consultation from Shikaku Nara-sama." She said to herself as she wrote down a few notes.

Sakura swayed again. She wasn't feeling well, but was sick and tired of Naruto trying to control her. She could make her own decisions! She knew Naruto was only trying to protect her, but constantly missing work for a few dizzy spells would be frowned upon by the upper brass.

Sakura walked over to inspect the IV. But as she walked she felt another dizzy spell coming. This one felt different, she couldn't even walk straight. She reached for the table to steady herself, but in the next moment she had tripped and hit the edge of the table, she passed out.

--

Naruto couldn't help but worry about Sakura the entire day, she was acting so strangely. She never was that tired.

"Naruto, why don't you explain what you Rasengan is." Kakashi said, realizing he was going off into a daze.

"Um… The Rasengan is a technique invented by the fourth Hokage, in order to complete the Rasengan you have to compress your chakra and spin it in the palm of your hand, this technique requires a large amount of chakra control." Naruto said, dispelling a shadow-clone, the fact that Naruto could do a forbidden technique like the shadow clone jutsu seemed to interest the students. He demonstrated by applying the chakra to his palm and using his shadow clone to spin the chakra in his hand, soon he had a perfectly round Rasengan. "Achieving this point is very difficult, pervy-sage taught me this technique in three different parts, first-"

Someone came bursting into the room, it was a male nurse from the Konoha hospital. "Is Naruto Uzumaki in this room?" He asked, turning left and right, before seeing Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I am sent on behalf of the fifth Hokage. She sent me on an emergency summon, sir she requests that you see her immediately."

"What is this about?" Kakashi asked from behind Naruto, but Naruto already knew the answer by the way the man had rushed in here, he was out of breath, signifying he had run to the academy, this was serious.

"It's about Sakura Uzumaki."

--

Naruto rushed into the hospital, he ran to the desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the lady behind the desk said cheerfully.

"You're holding my wife here!" Naruto said, he was in a state of panic, he _knew_ he shouldn't have left her today.

"Name please?"

"Her name's Sakura Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Uzumaki, she's in recovery, room 218, 3rd floor." She said with a smile, but Naruto was already running down the hall. He ran up the stairs to the third floor, his eyes on each door as he rushed down the hall. He finally found room 218, he burst through the door. The first person who greeted him was Tsunade, who blocked his view.

"Hang on a second, Naruto." Tsunade said, holding out her arms to block him.

"Is Sakura here? I want to see her!" Naruto said, maneuvering to escape her, but she was too fast.

"She's fine Naruto." Tsunade said pulling him into the hall. "You can see her in a minute, Ino is still looking over her."

"Why can't I see her _now_?"

His heart stopped when he heard Sakura softly sobbing.

"Stop crying Sakura." Ino said. "Everything's okay now."

"_What's… going… on.._." Naruto seethed angrily at Tsunade.

"Calm down, Naruto." Tsunade said, resting a hand on his shoulder, but Naruto slapped it away.

"I can't be calm, do you hear her!?" Naruto said, pointing to the white sheet that shielded Sakura from his view. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Sakura collapsed at work today." Tsunade explained, her voice grim. "She wasn't feeling well all day, and right after lunch she began to run a fever, the man who came and got you, he found her in the ICU, passed out."

Naruto ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, still angry.

"She just pushed herself too much, it's over exhaustion."

Naruto's eyes widened, he felt his heart pounding in his throat. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Tsunade said, with her head down. "But, she needs to rest for the rest of today, and then she has to take it easy for a couple of days."

"I'll take care of her, I swear she'll be as good-as-new tomorrow!" Naruto promised, giving her a thumbs up.

Tsunade stared out the window. "She thought she was just tired, so she pushed herself passed the exhaustion state and drained all of her chakra to critical levels using her medical jutsu."

"What do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Don't let Sakura push herself too hard today, and keep an eye on her tomorrow, she should be in the clear by the end of the week."

Naruto nodded. "I want to see her."

"I'm worried she might be too shaken up to see you right now."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"She blames herself for worrying you."

Naruto finally pushed his way past her and back into the room, he grabbed the end of the sheet and ripped it open. Relief overflowed him as he saw Sakura sitting in the hospital bed, her knees drawn up against her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered at barely a whisper.

Sakura looked up suddenly, and when she saw him, relief immediately flooded her expression. She hopped off of the bed and threw her arms around him. He grabbed handfuls of the hospital gown, hugging her tightly, _desperately_.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry."

Naruto kissed her forehead fervently. He couldn't believe how relieved he was to see her alive.

"Stop it, stop blaming yourself." Naruto said, now kissing her cheek and her jaw and then her neck. "This is _my_ fault."

"Geez, if I'd have known they would have reacted this way from seeing each other, I wouldn't have even stopped him." Tsunade said, a relieved smile on her lips.

Naruto, as he was hugging her, transferred as much of his chakra to her body as it could hold. "Don't ever worry me like that again." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." Sakura said and Naruto froze.

Naruto stared at nothing, he looked like he had drifted away. His whole face had paled.

"Shit, Naruto sit down!" Ino said, pushing him into the chair before he passed out. "Wow, I didn't think he would react this way." Ino said, a smile on her face.

"Naruto? Are you angry?" Sakura asked, worried.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes wide. "P…Pr…Pregnant?" He asked, slowly drifting back to reality. "But, Tsunade-sama just said that you were just overly exhausted!"

"Well, that's technically _why_ she passed out, but it also has to do with the fact that she was pregnant." Tsunade said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"It wasn't my place to tell you, it's Sakura's."

Naruto stood and walked slowly over to Sakura and looked her over, looking for any difference. He gently set his palm on her flat stomach. "Is this real?" Naruto asked.

"It sure is, Naruto." Ino said, "I looked her over myself."

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked, still looking at Sakura in disbelief.

"Trust me Naruto, Sakura is pregnant." Tsunade said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations."

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Congratulations? I didn't do anything."

"It's your baby." Sakura said finally.

"My… _My_ baby…" Naruto said, looking at her.

"Of course it is, I didn't expect you to react this way." Sakura said, looking somewhat disappointed.

:I'm just so… so shocked." Naruto said, his eyes wide as he felt Sakura's stomach, reality just hit him that there was a living, breathing, human being inside her, a human that _they_ had created.

"How long have you been, well-"

"About two months." Sakura explained.

"You mean… During all of that with Bokki, all of that, you were-?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh my god," Naruto said, letting go of her, he began to pace. "He could've, I could've-"

"Naruto, the baby is fine." Ino said, resting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto still paced. "You'll have to stop working, and stay at home and rest. I can work more, I can pick up some extra missions."

"Naruto," Tsunade said, shaking her head. "Sakura doesn't have to worry about that until a few months from now, she can still work."

"No she can't!" Naruto yelled, shocking both Sakura and Tsunade.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered.

"I don't want you lifting anything, and I don't want you walking anywhere without me, even if it's to the market, and I don't want you to be at home by yourself without me." He then paused. "I can see if Lee will stay with you, but then again he constantly hits on you so that might be a bad idea…"

"Naruto… you're being ridiculous!" Ino said.

"Shut up, both of you!" Naruto yelled to both Ino and Tsunade.

"But-"

"No," Sakura said, her head falling. "I deserve this speech."

Ino leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear as Naruto's rant continued. "Are you honestly planning on listening to him?"

"Of course not." Sakura muttered, smiling up at Naruto. "But let him have a daddy moment for now, I don't mind."

"-then you can come with me during guard duty so I can protect you and maybe Hinata will let you stay with her while I'm out of the village on missions-"

"Some daddy moment, it's more like a control-freak moment." Tsunade whispered to Sakura sarcastically as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"-during the last month you can be on complete bed rest and I can see if I can have village-based missions so I can come see you during lunch and-"

"I feel like _he's_ the one who needs a sedative." Ino muttered, rolling her eyes. Sakura giggled.

"Hey Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked, his hands on his hips.

Sakura glanced over at Tsunade and Ino, smiling. "Sure, Naruto, sure."

**A/N:** So, I hope everyone liked this chapter, (and i hope the way Naruto found out about Sakura's pregnancy wasn't TOO horribly painful for you "men's men" out there (you know who you are))

The interesting thing about that part is I rewrote it three times before i figured out the right way I wanted to word it. The first time I had that random guy that tell's Naruto about Sakura being in the hospital tell Naruto about Sakura being pregnant, then I was like LAME!!

Then I had Tsunade tell him while they were in the hall, but I didn't like that way either.

And the finished work is the one you see above!

Anyways Read and review if you feel like it! I always appreciate any advice/contributions!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay! So i've stayed up till 3:42 to finish chapter 15 so I could get chapter 14 to all of you now. Yep I'm aware that I'm crazy, but it's the summer and my job search is down the toilet so what am I supposed to do about it?

Also you may notice some things different in this chapter than all the others, like my writing style, that's because I didn't write it by myself, I had my friend Mike look over it and he changed a few things on it. So I can't get full credit on this one :-) But I'm sure you will all like it because he's a LOT better at descriptions than me.

So anyways, a million thanks to you Mike, and hope everyone enjoys it!

**Chapter 14**

The sun, slowly rising above the horizon shined directly into Sakura's closed eyes, forcing her to open them slowly. Her stomach churning, Sakura felt like she was going to throw up so she sat up in her bed. Stumbling towards the bathroom, Sakura noticed her reflexes became sluggish because of her pregnancy.

It had been two months since Sakura had initially found out about her pregnancy. She continued to work in the hospital, but often had to stop due to exhaustion. During that time Naruto had been sent out on a mission and had been gone for over a week now, and here she was, puking her guts into the toilet. Sakura felt tears welling up in her emerald eyes as a sensation of loneliness assaulted her; shaking her head Sakura realized she really needed Naruto with her, as it was hard, day after day, going to work just to come home to an empty house.

She brushed her teeth and tried her best to get the bitter taste of bile from her mouth; her hand gently resting on her stomach as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" She asked, looking down at the tiny bump.

She sighed, it was the weekend, so that meant that she had to go to the market to do the grocery shopping for the week. She pulled a pair of sweatpants on and one of Naruto's shirts on, as she couldn't fit, comfortably, in any of her old clothes, which annoyed her.

Her life was changing in every single way; her biggest frustration was being cooped up in the Leaf village. Due to her condition she wasn't allowed permission to leave the village, and now she couldn't even wear her clothes anymore. Meanwhile the man who made her like this was gallivanting all around the Fire Country and probably having a wonderful time on one of his adventures. As a wave of nausea washed over her, Sakura swore she would make sure Naruto didn't enjoy his freedom on his return. With a slightly evil smile she walked outside of the apartment, locking it behind her.

Sakura walked down the dusty street and wondered when Naruto would be coming home. People would always stare at Sakura and whispered whenever she walked out of her house right after Naruto and she got married, but it happened so frequently now that she barely noticed it anymore. Sakura knew that not everyone agreed with the Jinchuuriki reproducing. It had been hard enough holding back her anger when word had first started to get around that Naruto's wife was pregnant. Once she was on her way home from Ino's apartment when she had been surrounded by several of the villagers. They yelled at her and called her baby an abomination, cursing its very existence as a few of the men crowded around her, shoving and pushing her, ripping her clothes. Luckily Kakashi had been on his way home from the Hokage mansion, he had noticed the gathered crowed and decided to investigate. Seeing his former student he quickly rushed to rescue Sakura.

However, despite the fact that Sakura had asked Kakashi to keep the incident a secret from Naruto, he had told on her anyways. She remembered with a grimace as to how Naruto had reacted to upon hearing that she had been attacked.

_Naruto came storming into the room. He had just gotten back from some training with Kakashi as she stood in the small kitchen and was boiling water on the stove. Sakura turned when she heard the commotion behind her and saw him in the doorway, he was dripping wet from rain and sweat. But the most shocking thing wasn't his dripping clothes, but his expression; he looked as if he was going to kill someone._

_"Naruto?" Sakura asked, stepping away from the hot stove._

_He rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. He peered deeply into her eyes, looking angry, worried, and just a bit disappointed._

_"You're acting strangely Naruto." Sakura said a slight stutter in her voice, as she had never saw Naruto so angry or worried the same time._

_"Kakashi-sensei told me what happened the other day when you were on your way home from Ino's apartment."_

_Sakura fell silent. Her ears ringing. "I…I…nothing happened." Sakura said._

_"You were attacked!" Naruto said, shaking her. "Why don't you understand how serious that was?" he asked._

_"It wasn't that big of a deal."_

_Naruto's hands gripped tighter on her forearms, she cringed. He dropped his hands to his side and stepped away from her, his knuckles turning white from how tight he clenched them into fists at his side. He was so upset he was having problems controlling his physical strength._

_Sakura bit her lip and looked down. Her hands were twisted in her apron. "Naruto…"_

_"If that ever happens again, you have to come and tell me, I'll put a stop to it."_

_"How do you plan on doing that?" Sakura asked, looking up as her eyes watered, it just seemed like she couldn't control her emotions like she used to. Everything seemed to bring her to tears._

_"I don't know, but that can't happen anymore, you're not able to protect yourself anymore."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. "I'm a ninja, I'm-"_

_"Pregnant, you're pregnant, don't you see, you can't put yourself in a dangerous position like that anymore!" Naruto said, as he began to pace around the room._

_"Naruto, I may be pregnant, but I could still hold my own in any battle."_

_"Then answer me Sakura, why did Kakashi-sensei say he found you, you were cornered by only about five men, yet couldn't fight them off."_

_Sakura wiped her eyes, streams of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I…I…"_

_"Don't you see?" Naruto said his voice spoke softly as he walked over to her; he took her into his arms and held her closely. "I'd give my life for yours. No one is going to harm you, not while I'm around." Naruto said, hugging her tightly. "But I'm not always here to protect you, I can't be with you always."_

_"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked, sobbing into his chest._

_"Be more careful, realize you can't do what you used to be able to do, not until you have the baby." Naruto said, resting his palm on her stomach. "I love you so much, and I realize the huge sacrifice you are making for our baby, if I could take this burden from you, I would."_

_Sakura smiled through her tears. "I don't mind."_

A small, somewhat sad smile played on Sakura's lips as she continued to walk down the road, the birds chirping happily and a couple of children that were playing tag, they ran around Sakura giggling and laughing all the while.

"I'll catch you!" One of the little boys screamed to a little girl as she tripped on her skirt, they both fell on the ground laughing.

Sakura took a moment to imagine what the child growing in her stomach would be like, would he or she be opinionated and feisty like she is, or maybe as caring and spirited as Naruto? Would they be someone completely different from either of them? She smiled as she daydreamed about what their little child would look like, she didn't really care whether it was a boy or girl, or whether it had pink or blonde hair, or whether it had blue or emerald eyes. She just wanted it to be happy and healthy and safe. To hopefully grow up to be a happy child like the ones running and playing around her.

Sakura walked to a nearby stand that was selling vegetables. She gave the vendor some money and loaded her basket with vegetables. Naruto had Tsunade transfer all the money that he made doing missions to their joint bank account, and Sakura felt a little guilty and a little bit of a burden to Naruto. She made a bit of money on the side, but because of being pregnant, she wasn't allowed to work as much as she used to.

She walked into the bakery and bought a loaf of bread and some cereal. She knew Naruto would want some when he returned.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped. Sakura turned around and stared into a very cold pair of eyes. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What, why?" she asked, confused to what could be the problem.

"You are disturbing my customers." The store clerk said, sternly.

She looked around the store to see everyone staring at her. They looked at her angrily and a few people even growled insults in her direction.

"She's the house for that demon's child…"

"What was she thinking, sleeping with that evil boy…?"

"She's shamed her family and our village…"

Sakura's face reddened in rage, "I have an idea, why don't you all worry about your _own_ lives instead of being consumed by mine and my husbands."

They all stared at her, their brows furrowed together. "You want to say that again, little lady?" A medium build man in a sleeveless shirt asked, standing near the door along with a few other villagers. "We've been looking for an excuse to pay the nine-tailed fox back for almost destroying our village!"

Sakura's eyes widened, she braced herself, holding her arms up, ready to fight. "I'm not afraid of _any_ of you."

In the next moment she realized she had been terribly outnumbered. At least six villagers approached from different areas in the store, bearing down on her. Sakura found herself quickly backed into a corner. Someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall, roughly. She winced as he then grabbed her and threw her with all of his might to the other side of the store. Several grubby and filth covered hands grasped her hair as she was pulled into the streets, Sakura was fighting to stay on her feet, if only she could get her footing she could get one good punch in.

They dragged her through the dirt and her face scraped the ground. Dirt got in her hair and her eyes. Soon the hand pulling her hair released and Sakura scrambled to her feet. One of the villagers placed his arms on her shoulders and shoved her, making her fall back on her bottom. She crawled away backwards from the approaching villagers.

Suddenly a man in an orange jumpsuit appeared in front of her, his arms out wide, protecting her.

"You all get away from my wife." Naruto spat. Some of the villagers cowered in fear and some of them grumbled as they stomped off.

Naruto turned to her, taking in her appearance; she was covered in dirt, dust, and blood. "This needs to end."

Sakura propped herself on her hand and used her leg muscles to stand but she fell, luckily Naruto caught her.

"My ankle, it's twisted." Sakura grimaced, Naruto lifted her into his arms, and it was then that Sakura saw something she hadn't noticed before, Naruto was injured.

"Naruto, what happened to you?"

"Kakashi and I ran into some Rain ninja, but it's all right, there's nothing serious."

Sakura laid her hands against his chest and began to heal his wounds using her healing chakra.

After a few moments she saw the glow around her hand weakening, and cursed, she was running low on chakra for the second time this week.

Naruto set Sakura down when they reached their apartment so she could unlock the door and hobble inside.

"You need to use your chakra to heal that." Naruto said gruffly as he closed the door behind them.

"I don't have any left." Sakura tiredly said, "Or at least not enough to use without endangering the baby."

Naruto stared at her and shook his head. Naruto stormed to the kitchen and returned to where Sakura was sitting on the small couch dropped an ice bag over her swollen ankle.

"You're angry with me." Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"Damn right I'm angry, how could you get yourself in a position like that _again_, after promising me you'd be more careful?"

"I was careful!" Sakura yelled. "I left this morning Naruto, I wasn't walking around at night, and I just couldn't avoid them!"

Naruto shook his head. "If I wouldn't have been there, if I wouldn't have protected you…"

"But you _did_ protect me Naruto, you were there, and they won't mess with me anymore because you did!"

"You're just so foolish Sakura; don't you realize that you're not responsible for your own life anymore?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was so angry she jumped up, but then gasped and fell to her knees, her ankle had given out and she was now lying in a heap on the floor.

"I've missed you so much this past week, and the first thing you do when you come home is lecture me! I'm so-" Sakura gasped, holding her stomach.

Naruto turned immediately, his expression changing from anger to worry. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, falling to his knees beside her.

"The baby…" Sakura muttered. "I think he just kicked me."

Naruto looked at her warily.

"Geez, you know he's your kid." Sakura muttered, wincing as she held her stomach. "He moves around too much."

Naruto sighed and carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying to their shared bed and setting her on its softness. "I'm going to get some groceries, do you need anything?"

Sakura frowned. "The groceries can wait, I wanted to talk to you, I haven't gotten to see you in a whole week."

Naruto turned his head. "We don't have any bread or cereal, and the vegetables you bought are smashed, it won't take me long."

Sakura sighed and rolled over, her back facing Naruto.

Naruto headed out the door without a word.

--

Naruto wasn't as angry at Sakura as he was at the whole situation. His mind raced with worry and anger as he tried to find a solution. Naruto walked back up the stairs with arm full of groceries; he opened the door and peered down the hall to the bedroom and at the bed, surprised to find it was empty.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called, but heard the shower running. Deciding she was washing the dirt and dust off of her body, Naruto set the groceries down and walked towards the bathroom. Pausing outside for a moment Naruto opened the door to the bathroom at the same time Sakura opened the curtain surprised, but quickly calmed when she realized he was the one who had come in.

"Hey." Sakura said, scrubbing her arm.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry of the way I acted today, I-I overreacted."

Sakura turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her bruised body. "It's alright." She spoke softly.

"It's just, I worry about you all the time when I have to leave the village, and when I saw them hurting you like they did, something inside me snapped."

"I understand."

"I just don't want you to think that-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted, as she walked past him and into the main room, Sakura gently kissed Naruto's cheek as she passed by. "I completely understand. You're right, I'm not just responsible for my own life now, but also for our baby's life."

Naruto smiled and sat on the bed. She quickly changed her clothes. She put on another pair of sweat pants and pulled onto one of her tan shirts, she could barely fit her stomach over her clothes.

"I need to get some bigger clothes, I usually wear your clothes, but I need to wash them." She said, filling up the scrubbing bucket with soap. She walked to the other side of the room as Naruto watched her. She leaned down to pick up the laundry basket but Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"Let's do that talking that you wanted to do," He said, taking her hand. He sat down on the bed and guided her to sit on his leg.

She leaned on his shoulder; she felt a huge relief to have her Naruto back.

"I missed you." Naruto whispered in her ear. "I thought about you every day, all the time."

"The first couple of days I had problems getting to sleep because I kept reaching for you and you weren't there." She admitted, her forehead resting against his.

Naruto held her closer. "I never knew having a family would be this hard."

Sakura nodded, she closed her eyes and just took the scent of him in. It was so relaxing to be in his arms again, she never knew that she could ever become this attached to someone. She missed him so much when he was gone.

Sakura's body relaxed as she sat in Naruto's lap, one of her hands was resting in her lap while the other one was behind his head, her fingers brushing through his blonde hair. She wished that he would stay with her forever, but she knew that it wouldn't last.

"How long do you have until you have to leave?" she asked, hoping and praying that it would be longer than it was last time. Last time Naruto had only stayed for 4 days before leaving again.

"Let's not talk about that now…" Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

She sat up and stared at him in the eyes. "When?"

Naruto returned her look of worry with one of sadness. "Kakashi-sensei and I are leaving tomorrow."

Sakura gasped and closed her eyes tightly. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week, maybe longer."

Sakura bit her lip, she was holding off tears again. "No… You can't leave now…" she whimpered. "I need you…"

Naruto lifted her drooping chin. "I have to go Sakura, with the baby coming we'll need all the money I can make."

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her hands twisted in his shirt desperately. "I want to go with you."

"You can't." Naruto said, firmly.

"Why not?"

Naruto's mouth gaped, limply at Sakura "Be-Because Sakura… you're 4 months pregnant!"

"I could go as strictly a medical ninja!" she said. "I wouldn't do any of the fighting or any of the dangerous tasks."

"No way, there isn't any way I'm letting you go out."

"But now is the only time that I can go without being too slow to keep up with you!"

Naruto angrily shook his head. "No, I won't let you put yourself in danger like that."

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade-sama right now." Sakura said, standing perfectly on her ankle, which she'd healed before Naruto had returned with the groceries.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, as she pulled her jacket on. "Stop this!"

Sakura ignored him and walked outside of the apartment. She jumped up on the roof and flew from roof to roof as quickly as she could to the Hokage Mansion with a fuming blonde ninja following right behind her.

--

"Enter." Tsunade said when she heard a desperate knock on her office door. It was Saturday; most of the ninja were either away on missions or at home with their families and figured it was important.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to ask you-"

"Granny Tsunade, tell her it's impossible!"

Tsunade grimaced and wished for some sake as her favorite married couple stormed into her office, fighting.

"Stop interrupting me Naruto!"

"I can't let you go on with this Sakura!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Tsunade yelled suddenly, making both of them freeze. "Listen, I don't have the energy to deal with your bickering today…"

"But Tsunade-sama, I have something important to ask you!"

"She's acting like an idiot Granny Tsunade! I can't believe her!"

Tsunade pointed to Naruto. "You stop talking now, before I kick you out." She then turned to Sakura. "This better be worth my time, Sakura."

"It is ma'am."

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Tsunade said; tapping her foot impatiently with her eyebrow rose in irritation.

"I want to rejoin my squad for the next mission." Sakura said, firmly.

Tsunade looked her up and down in surprise, "I don't know if you realize it Sakura, but you've been on semi-maternity leave for the past month and a half. You've been relieved of your mission-related duties until 30 days after the birth of your baby."

Sakura shook her head. "But this is a special circumstance, Tsunade-sama."

"I don't see this circumstance that you're referring to." Tsunade waved her hand dismiss like.

"The fact that I can go with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and then be purely their medical ninja, I won't do battle and I won't question the team leader's instructions under any circumstance."

Tsunade leaned back and looked at Naruto questionably. "How do you feel about this?"

"I think she's crazy! She'll be putting the baby in danger just from the physical strain that's put on someone to perform the mission successfully."

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto has a good point."

Sakura slammed her hands on the desk. "I can deal with it, the baby isn't going to hold me back! I just have to get out of here!"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "You have been crammed up in this village for a while, and now is pretty much the last chance you'll have to go on a mission."

"Thank you so much Tsunade-sama, for understanding."

Tsunade smiled, but then she frowned and her brows furrowed together. "You promise not to push yourself to exhaustion, you promise to escape as soon as any kind of danger is sensed?"

"Yes ma'am."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "I can't believe this!"

"Do you promise to obey your team leader, no matter what he orders?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am, I will tell Kakashi-sensei right away!" Sakura said, grinning.

"Oh. He won't be your team leader." Tsunade said, a smirk forming. "Naruto will."

Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

"But-" Sakura started.

"No questions Sakura, you want to be a part of this mission, then you will be replacing Kakashi, and since Naruto is the only one out of you both who can fight, then he is team leader."

Sakura shook her head. "But he will be so overprotective!"

Tsunade snorted. "Well, someone has to put the baby's health first, and you're definitely not doing that."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Was she really being that selfish by going on this mission? Was she truly putting her baby in danger?

"Tsunade-sama, I've…I've changed my mind." Sakura said, on the verge of tears once again.

Naruto silently watched Sakura from the corner of his eye, a sad frown appearing on his face. He could feel her self-loathing. He wanted to pull her into a tight hug and kiss her tears away, but now all he could do was watch her.

Fire flew from Tsunade's eyes as she jumped up and smashed her fists through her giant desk, "Sakura you are a shinobi and shinobi will carry out their mission, especially when they themselves request it. So I'm going to have to deny that request." Tsunade said a little calmer than before.

Sakura looked up at her teacher and tried to argue, "But-"

Tsunade quickly cut her off with a sharp wave of her hand, "Besides, I feel like you going on a mission where Naruto is team leader will be a good experience for you, and I trust Naruto's ability to keep you out of harm's way."

Naruto crossed his arms and a stubborn glint filled his blue eyes, "I'm turning down the position as team leader. If Sakura-chan doesn't want to go, then I'm not going to force her."

"Oh, she'll go." Tsunade said, intertwining her fingers together as she settled back into her chair, "If you won't take the team leader position, then I'll assign another Genin as team leader."

Naruto's eyes widened. "A Genin? Granny, you know a Genin can't protect her!"

"You're a Genin, Naruto!" Tsunade pointed out.

"Yeah but it's different!"

"So it's just going to be Naruto and me?" Sakura said, finally speaking up.

"That's right." Tsunade said.

Nodding her head, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand as she turned to leave, "Yes ma'am, we'll be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Make sure you are." She said dismissing them as Sakura dragged Naruto through the door.

--

Sakura packed her Maternity hospital coat and uniform that she wore during work and the other supplies they would need. Naruto laid flat on the bed, casually throwing a kunai into the air. The blade flipped in the air and landed right into his hand, blade up.

"Naruto stop that, it's dangerous." Sakura said after hours of uncomfortable silence, permeated by a feeling of resentment.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to throw it into the air.

Sakura watched him throw it in the air a few times before she suddenly grabbed it straight out of the air; she threw it angrily to the other side of the room where it pierced the wall.

Sakura looked down at her hand as a sharp pain spread from her hand, it was dripping blood.

Sakura began to heal it with her medical ninjutsu but Naruto stopped her by placing his own hands over hers.

"You need to save your chakra for tomorrow." He said, grabbing a roll bandage out of her pack that sat upon their bed. He tore the wrapper with his teeth and wrapped it around her palm tightly, angrily. He didn't even react when she winced.

Sakura ripped her hand out of his as soon as he had secured the bandage. She grabbed her bag, stormed to the front door and dumped it just before the doorway, leaving Naruto back inside the bedroom.

"I'm not taking this from you anymore, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, right behind her. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Sakura demanded.

"Do I have to have a reason to be behind you, this is my house…?" Naruto stated coldly.

"It's my house too!"

"My name's on it…"

Sakura threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "That's so immature Naruto! I do what I can to help around here!"

"The point is; I can do what I want in my house!"

"FINE!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her things. "Then I'll just take my things and my baby, and we'll live somewhere else!"

"Sakura, you know that baby's mine too!" Naruto said, pointing at Sakura's stomach.

"Well, he's in my stomach…" she said, but suddenly she stopped, gasping. She held her stomach.

"Ouch, damn!" Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, suddenly worried.

"The baby just kicked really hard!" She groaned; her eyes wide in pain.

Naruto guided her to the bed. "Here, lay down."

She laid down flat, Naruto carefully rubbed her stomach.

After a few moments Sakura's breathing regulated and she intertwined her fingers with Naruto's.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"Yeah me too." Naruto said, "We'd better get to bed, we have to get to the mission tomorrow, and I still have to brief you."

Sakura nodded and rolled over Naruto to turn off the lamp. "Good night Naruto." Sakura said, and Naruto carefully pulled her into his arms. His hands laid flat on her stomach, her stomach wasn't that obvious, but she had a defined bump where the baby was growing, his baby.

--

"Sir?" A voice squeaked as he walked into a dark shadowed room. He was shaking considerably in the cold room, he hated going in here, this place had such a creepy feeling. "The team you sent has returned."

"What's the situation?" the voice said, his face wasn't recognizable at all, the only thing the man could see was a dark silhouettes of three different people in the room.

"Sir, they didn't find it." He said, falling to his knees in apology. "But they did find some information about Konoha."

"Konoha?" Another voice called, this one not quite as cold as the first, he sounded more arrogant than murderous. "What of Konoha?"

"Sir, they are sending a team of ninja towards Kara town, right in the middle of the Wind Country's main desert, they're going to search for the scroll, they supposedly already found it."

"Who are they sending?" The scarier voice said, after a long pause.

"They are sending the jinchuuriki and his pregnant wife."

"Pregnant… wife?" Another voice called, after a few moments he chuckled. "Well, what a surprise." He said, before stepping out, the light coming from the doorway reflected off of his Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kabuto asked, stepping also into the light.

"Yeah." He said, an evil grimace forming on his lips. "I think it's about time I've congratulated my old friends on their nuptials."

**A/N:** So I hope you all liked it! Personally I thought it sucked ASS the way I wrote it, which is why I sent it to Mike, but now, after he changed some stuff, it became my favorite chapter!

I feel like if I wasn't me I would hate my writing style lol.

Anywho, go ahead and review if you've got time, expect the next chapter to be written by me and "doctored" by Mike, unless of course he finally takes out that restraining order T.T...

wow... me and my late night writing...


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Ahhh, so I've had absolutely squat to do all day, so I wrote another chapter, go me!

And thanks to my friend Mikey... erm I mean Mike for helping me with this chapter! :-)

Review!

**Chapter 15**

The next morning found Naruto and Sakura standing just inside the gate exiting the Leaf Village. She stood, her arms crossed and waited as Naruto explained their mission.

"According to Kakashi-sensei, we have to retrieve a secret scroll buried in the desert on between the Fire Country's border and the Hidden Sand Village." He said. "But the real problem is, that we're not the only one's looking for it." He explained.

"Who else could be looking for it?" Sakura asked as she before her faced contorted into a confused look, "And how exactly are we going to find this scroll?"

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Geez, I wish Kakashi would have explained this slower…" he paused before looking up at the pink haired kunoichi across from him.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, becoming irritated, a small vein appearing on her forehead.

"Wait, I remember!" Naruto squeaked as he waved his hands back and forth trying to calm Sakura down before she unleashed her monstrous strength on him, "The scroll has already been found by Pakkun, but it's supposedly very dangerous to simply touch, so we're coming to retrieve it."

"And so, who else is supposedly searching for this scroll?" she asked, her features returning to normal.

"The scroll is supposed to hold a bunch of secrets about sealing jutsu or something, so Granny Tsunade is a bit concerned that Orochimaru might be looking for it." Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed. "I'm a little out of practice." She said, reaching into the pouch strapped to her leg and grabbed her kunai. "But I won't be your burden."

Naruto looked into her eyes, the seriousness of his expression evident on his face. "Listen, if anything happens, or _anyone_ attacks us, you get away." He ordered.

Sakura glanced down at her slightly rounded stomach and nodded, "Alright…"

"Sakura," Naruto said, looking at her gently, "You're my responsibility. Not just as a team member but also as my wife and the mother of my child, you have to listen to me." He said earnestly.

She crossed her arms, and continued to look down, "I understand."

Naruto shouldered his pack and began walking away with Sakura falling into step with him when suddenly a voice called out from behind them, "Hey, Naruto, Sakura wait up!" When Naruto and Sakura turned they saw Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata running up to them dressed in their full ninja gear.

"Hey Kiba, hey Hinata, we're about to leave on a mission." Naruto greeted his friends.

"I realize that, which is why we're here." Kiba stated bluntly. "We're going with you."

"What?" Sakura asked before her eyes narrowed slightly, "Did Tsunade-sama approve this?"

Kiba reached up with one of his hands and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Not exactly, but we heard ya'll were heading out and thought you might need some help." Kiba laughed, patting Akamaru on his large head.

"I think I can handle things Kiba," Naruto muttered.

"Listen dude," Kiba said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your team consists of an impulsive power-house and a pregnant medical ninja." He said his hands on his hips. "Your team would be a lot better with two scouts like Hinata and I, and Hinata's defensive skills could come in real handy." He smirked before putting his hands behind his head. "Akamaru and I could turn out to be quite an asset as well if you ever get into trouble."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "You do realize that I'm team-leader right?"

Kiba shrugged. "If I can take orders from Shino when we go out on missions, then I can certainly take orders from you."

"I have no problem with you being team-leader, Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked.

Naruto nodded. "I guess I need to brief you then..."

"Brief us on the way, Captain." Kiba said, slapping Naruto on the back before taking off and leaving the others still standing there.

--

As the group of ninjas raced through the forest, Naruto and Kiba took front, Kiba was using his nose to sniff out any hint of the enemy. Sakura was in the middle and Hinata was behind her, scanning to the sides and behind them with her Byakugan. With Akamaru bringing up the rear.

"You holding up okay back there, Hinata?" Kiba called.

"Yes." She said shyly.

"What about you, Sakura? Being preggers gettin' to ya yet?" Kiba teased, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Sakura, a smile on his face.

"What? I'm pregnant?" Sakura said, sarcastically. "Didn't notice…"

"Good." Kiba exclaimed, "This is going to be just like old times _before_ Naruto knocked you up."

The ninja squad spent the rest of the day traveling from the Fire Country to the Wind Country and towards the Hidden Sand Village. It was beginning to grow dark and the long line of trees was finally cut-off by the huge desert.

"Okay guys," Naruto said, holding up a hand for them to halt, "I say we stop here for the night."

He then turned to Sakura, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her brow. "Just a bit tired, but I'm fine."

"Good call, Naruto." Kiba said looking behind him at Akamaru and Hinata, Hinata was resting on Akamaru's back as Akamaru slept on the ground. "These two are pooped."

Naruto nodded and dropped his bag on the ground. Stretching out his overworked muscles he nodded his head at Kiba and Sakura, "I'll go get some firewood." He said, walking off into the forest.

By the time Naruto had returned Sakura had already prepared a small dinner for all of them consisting of sandwiches that she had packed.

"Here Naruto, you need to eat." Sakura said, handing him a sandwich after he dropped the handful of firewood.

"I'm starving." He said, eating the sandwich after a couple of bites.

He began to gather the firewood into a pile and grabbed his pack of matches out of his bag.

Soon they had a small, comfortable fire going as Sakura sat beside Naruto, wrapping herself in a warm blanket she had brought. Kiba lazily poked the fire with a stick with Hinata resting on his leg, fast asleep.

Sakura pulled up her maternity uniform that she normally wore to the hospital, it was a lose fitting gown along with a white overcoat. Sakura started down at her legs, seeing numerous scratches from while they were traveling. She sent her healing jutsu to her palm and placed it on her leg, but the light emitting from her hand glowed weakly.

"You're out of useable chakra." Naruto said, placing his hand on top of hers. He sent her some of his chakra, allowing her to heal her wounds. His breath started to come harder as he was running out of his normal chakra too, the day's travel had been rough, it was amazing Sakura had kept up at the furious pace Kiba and Naruto had set.

"We're going to have to sleep in shifts to keep watch through the night." Naruto said, watching the fire.

"I'll go first." Sakura offered, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

He looked down at her. "I dunno Sakura, you're pretty beat." He said. But she shook her head.

"I already told you, I won't be a burden on this mission, so that means that I have to pull my own weight, even if I am twenty pounds extra than I was four months ago…" she muttered, resting her hand over her protruding stomach. "You all go to bed; I'll keep the first shift." She said.

"Sakura let me take the first shift." Hinata squeaked. "I've been sleeping for a while now, so I'm more rested than all of you." She smiled, sitting up from Kiba's lap.

Naruto sat back as Sakura looked at Hinata. "You don't have to do that." Sakura said, smiling. "I know everyone is treating me different because I'm pregnant, but I'm not as weak as everyone makes me out to be."

"We know you're not weak Sakura, but your chakra is almost drained, staying up and not getting a good rest will not be good for the mission, or for the baby." Kiba said, seriously.

Sakura nodded and then glanced at the uncharacteristically quiet Naruto. "You're angry at me for coming aren't you?" she whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"You know what Sakura, after what happened yesterday with the villagers I'm beginning to think you're in just as much danger in the village than you are out on a mission with me." He said, deep in thought.

She nodded, standing. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, thanks for taking first shift Hinata, wake me if you need anything."

Hinata nodded and Sakura walked over to a tree, she smoothed out her blanket and laid on top of it along with her other blanket. She used her kunai and shuriken pouch as a pillow, closing her eyes; she concentrated on blocking out the whispers coming from the fire. She opened her eyes and looked over at the silhouette of Naruto's body; she now realized coming on this mission was turning out to be a bad idea. She had just missed him too much when he was gone that she felt so alone. Sakura released a heavy sigh; adjusting her body to help support her stomach laid back down and closed her eyes.

There was more strain on Naruto and her relationship now that they were together than when they were apart.

Sakura felt exhaustion finally get the better of her and she dozed off, soon falling asleep completely.

--

Sakura woke up early the next morning, it was still dark but there was a bit of light in the sky signifying that the sun was starting to rise. She pulled off her blanket and turned to see Kiba sitting by the fire, Hinata slept in his lap and Naruto sprawled near them, his head against a log, his snoring loud enough that she could hear from where she sat.

Sakura looked at his sleeping form sadly; he hadn't even slept with her, not even near her. She fought the tears rising up in her; here she was, crying again.

She stood and Kiba waved after noticing she was awake, she gestured that she was going off to use the bathroom and he nodded.

She passed by the wooded opening leading to the desert after she had finished using the bathroom. She sat on the last green patch of grass right before the never-ending sand began. The sun was coming up over the horizon. The light cast a pink glow over the yellow sand, creating a riot of colors that soothed Sakura's heart and mind; a soft breeze played with her hair and blew the dust across the mighty sand dunes, leaving small ripples over the ground.

Sakura wished that Naruto and her relationship could be like the desert, no matter how smashed down, stepped on, or ripped up it became during the day, it would always go back to the way it was by the next morning. She sat and watched the sun slowly peak over the sand dunes, during that time she contemplated the many different problems in her life, it felt so good to have a few moments of peace and to finally be out of the cramped village; she finally had room to breathe.

Sakura held her stomach, the sun finally showing itself after a few minutes. She realized that her baby was a lot more peaceful whenever she was at peace; which explained why he or she constantly kicked while Sakura was fighting with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" a tiny voice called from the tree line. Sakura turned to see Hinata walking up to her, deactivating her Byakugan. She looked relieved. "Naruto, Kiba and I have all been looking for you!" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized, "I was just watching the sunrise."

Hinata smiled, looking out over the desert. "It's very pretty isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've was out here and I've been thinking. How long was I gone?" she asked.

"It's been about an hour, according to Kiba-kun." Hinata said as Sakura walked back with her towards the camp.

"Oh my god, I really lost track of time!" Sakura said.

"That's alright Sakura-chan; I do that all the time!"

After a few moments of walking, she finally made it back to the camp. Kiba sensed Hinata and Sakura first with his nose.

"Hinata found her!" Kiba said, standing up.

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't-" Sakura started before she came face to face with a very angry Naruto.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

She took a step back. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Just answer me!"

"I…" she stuttered. "I was watching the sunrise from the tree line, I lost track of time, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how long we searched for you? How much I was worried?"

"I didn't mean to Naruto! I was just-"

"How could you pull a stunt like that, Sakura?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. "Do you want me to have Hinata escort you back to the leaf village?"

Her mouth dropped to the ground. "_What?_" she yelled, pulling her hand out of his tight grasp. "Do you honestly want that?"

"Well, if you're going to act like a child and run off-"

"A _child_? A child? Naruto, I didn't run off, I was a few yards away by the tree line!"

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Sakura as stepped away from him, but before she could any distance between them he grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura, wait."

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled, pushing his hand away. Sakura stormed past Kiba, who looked at both her and Naruto with an expression of shock. She folded up her blankets and stuck them back in her bag, everyone else silently returned to packing up their things. Naruto watched her with angry eyes as she leaned against the tree, waiting for everyone else. Her peace was shattered upon the ground in pieces. Sakura felt so much anger rise up in her she felt like she was going to explode; the baby was kicking and moving around, making her even more ill.

A fear tears spilled out of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, but not quick enough for Kiba not to notice.

"Damn it Naruto, now you made her cry!" Kiba said, and Naruto whirled around to look at her.

"I'm fine…" she said, giving Naruto the nastiest look she could possibly muster. "Let's go."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever." He said, pulling out a map.

He studied it for a few moments before looking out. "We're heading in that direction, in the exact middle of the desert is a town where Pakkun is staying, he's already established an area for us to stay. We should make it there by midday." He said and Kiba nodded. "We're going to take the same line we took yesterday, except this time we're going through the desert so our pace is going to be considerably slower." He then looked at Sakura with concern, despite her angry expression. "You tell someone if you're getting tired."

She didn't respond.

"Sakura…"

"Whatever."

"Damn it Sakura, I'm serious!" Naruto yelled.

She walked up to Naruto and poked him in the chest. "You don't even have to worry about that, Naruto, because I've got enough adrenaline running though me to last for the next two days."

Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Excuse us for a second." He said, dragging her farther into the woods. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip.

"Damn it Naruto, let me go, I will not be dragged around like a piece of meat!"

He stopped once they were well out of earshot of the group. "Alright, here we go, let me have it."

"What?" she asked, looking at him dumbly.

"Yell at me, punch me, do whatever you want, I'm not your team leader right now."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh really, then why exactly are you upset?"

She turned to him, fire lit in her eyes. "Are you honestly asking me that?" she growled through her clenched teeth, pointing towards the direction they had just left from. "After _all_ that you said to be back there?" she asked. "Why did you act like that?"

"Because I was so scared something happened to you! You left telling Kiba you were going to use the bathroom and he woke me up after you hadn't come back right away!"

"I just needed some time to be alone!" she said. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"I thought you came on this mission because you didn't _want_ to be alone!" Naruto yelled.

"That's different Naruto!" she yelled back before looking down sadly. "I was reaching out my arms every night and waking up suddenly because you weren't there. I'd hug my pillow and pretend it was you but it wasn't, and then I'd always think about what would happen if you _didn't_ come home from a mission, then I'd be alone forever, and I'd start to cry, and I'd hate myself for acting that way!"

He stood across from her in silence, he felt a sudden urge to just take her into his arms but resisted it, she wasn't finished talking.

"So then I thought, that if I went along with you on your mission, then if you _did_ die I wouldn't question myself for the rest of my life on whether I could have protected you if I _had_ gone."

A few tears dripped off her chin and onto the ground.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not going to die." He said, gently brushing her cheek with her thumb. She turned away from his hand.

"Sakura…?"

"I'm sorry Naruto; I'm just not ready to make up right now." She said, walking away.

He watched her as she walked towards the team, shocked. "Sakura-chan…?"

--

Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata walked through the desert, their feet dragging. Despite Naruto planning on being at the desert town by midday the hot sun and the small sandstorm that sprang up was slowing them down, the sun was now setting and there wasn't a town in sight. Kiba was walking in front of Hinata, shielding the sand from her; they both had their hoods on, trying to stop the sand from getting into their eyes. Naruto and Sakura both walked on separate sides of them shielding their eyes, not a word had been said between the two since they had talked in the woods many hours earlier.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled over the blowing sand. "We're going to have to stop soon!"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because!" Kiba yelled, brushing the sand out of his black hair. "Sakura's turning pale!"

Sakura turned. "I am not!" she yelled over the loud wind.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Do we need to stop?"

"Of course not!" she yelled, covering her face with her coat. "I'm fine!" she said, trudging on, her legs were burning and her face was coated in sweat. She was getting dizzy but she knew that she could make it a bit farther on the energy she had stored.

"Naruto, you're team leader, make a decision!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

Naruto thought for a minute before responding, "Let's stop here!" he yelled. "Well set up camp for the night and get started in the morning!"

"No Naruto! We're almost there, I can sense it!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, Hinata can't see the town with her Byakugan and I can't smell anything in this storm! I think we need to listen to Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura turned to glare at Naruto. "Let's go!" she yelled, ignoring Kiba's comment completely.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really tired…" Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura, let's not push it!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! You're all doing this because you think that you have to stop for me! I DON'T need to stop! I'm feeling fine, I really-" Sakura's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, passing out in the hot sand.

--

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, all she could see was the bright moon shining. It was so bright it made her squint. She rubbed her head and tried to sit up but she felt someone pushing her gently, holding her still.

"Sakura, you don't want to move." She heard Naruto say. She looked up to see him above her, which meant she was lying on his lap.

"How long was I out?" Sakura asked, and Naruto looked up at the sky. Kiba and Akamaru had dug a big hole into the sand, sheltering their camp from any sandstorms and the wind. However, the hole was small and so they were all cramped together.

"A couple of hours maybe." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, holding her forehead. "I was such a fool; I should've recognized the signs of heat exhaustion before anyone else."

Naruto ran his fingers though his blonde hair. "Well, you took about 10 years off of my life, but at least you're alright now."

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked and he looked down at her.

A tender smile stretched Naruto's cracked lips, "Nope, you still mad at me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you today."

He laughed and nodded his head, accepting her apology.

"Where's Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba?" she asked, turning look around the small hovel.

"Turns out Kiba and Hinata wanted their own hole." Naruto said with an all-knowing smile and a small wink. "And I think Akamaru went out searching for desert rodents."

Sakura smiled warmly. "They make a really cute couple."

"Not as cute as us." Naruto said, chuckling. Sakura slapped him across the head, gently, laughing herself.

Naruto yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah me too." Sakura responded as her eyes began to droop.

Naruto looked over at her. "Are we okay enough to sleep together?" he asked warily.

She smiled warmly. "Definitely."

He smiled, holding up his arms. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill me in my sleep."

She shook her head. "Trust me; if you lived through last night without dying, then you should be fine tonight." She said with a sly smile.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, it sucked not being able to sleep near you last night."

She nodded in agreement.

"How's the baby?" he asked, flattening his palm against her abdomen.

She shrugged. "He seems fine; he hasn't really made a ruckus for awhile."

"That's good." Naruto said as he laid out a blanket, making Sakura sit up.

"Naruto?" she asked, looking up at him. Her face turned really red. "I haven't kissed you since two nights ago." She muttered. "And I'm really sorry for treating you this way."

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "Come here."

She stood and brushed the sand off of her body. She walked over to where he had set down the blanket and sat on it. He leaned over and grabbed a wrapped sandwich out of his pack then sat up straight next to Sakura, "Eat this." He ordered.

She looked up at him. "Have you eaten anything?" she asked.

"No, but you need to keep your strength up, you're supporting two people." He smiled and she nodded, biting into his sandwich. Once she reached the halfway point she handed the rest to him.

"No, that's okay, you can eat it."

Sakura smiled and placed it in his hands. "If I eat it all I'll just be throwing it up tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the remaining half of the sandwich and quickly ate it. Sakura was lying on the blanket, looking out at the stars. "It's so beautiful." She commented.

Naruto placed his hands on both sides of her face and bent down to press his lips against hers gently. "I think the beautiful thing isn't above me, it's below me."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed him back. "Naruto…" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much."

He rested his forehead against hers as he kissed her again. "I love you too."

Naruto rolled over and landed on his back as he put his hands up and behind his head. He closed his eyes and Sakura saw him smile to himself as she snuggled into his warm body.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Night, Sakura-chan."

**A/N:** Ahh, love -sighs-. Yeah not going to lie, I'm a hopeless romantic... it's just me... I know i'm weird lol

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks Mike :-)


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update everyone :-) Here it is!

P.S. - Kishimoto today? ten points for an outstanding manga chapter, quite sad, but kudos to you for doing an out-of-this world job on such a depressing issue...

P.S.S - Don't forget to review this chapter please!

P.S.S.S. - Insert random unimportant announcement

P.S.S.S.S. - thanks Mike, for being the best and looking over this!

**Chapter 16**

Sakura and Naruto dragged themselves into Suna desert town that supposedly housed the ancient scroll followed closely by Kiba and Hinata, while Akamaru bounded through the sifting sands behind them, barking energetically at Kiba.

"Listen boy, we realize you've got plenty of energy, but we're all almost dead…" Kiba muttered to his faithful companion; Kiba and Hinata had their arms around each other's shoulders, supporting themselves on one another as they entered in through the gate. Sakura was walking ahead of them with Naruto, her hand in his, partially dragging him. Her breath was coming in great puffs as she wiped the sweat off of her brow. They had gotten up early to finish the rest of the trip in somewhat cooler weather, but they had again estimated the length incorrectly. It had taken them almost the whole day to finally make it to Kara town.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura wheezed, turning to look at her husband.

"I need some water…" Naruto gasped, his whole face pouring sweat and when Sakura touched his arm she quickly swiped it back as it was burning.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, pulling off his headband to feel his forehead. He felt clammy to her touch. "We need to get into town now," she grunted, putting his arm around her shoulders, supporting his whole weight on her tired arm.

As soon as they walked into the town they were amazed to see how lively it was. People walked from place to place, performing their daily shopping routine or standing around, lazily, under the small coverings that protruded from the sides of the buildings. Animals scurried from one side of the main road to the other, avoiding the heavy foot traffic. Sakura looked around for somewhere she could take the others and could treat her team's heat exhaustion.

"Hey, well look at that!" an obnoxious voice called out, a grubby man pointing at Sakura making almost everyone on the street to turn and stare at the new arrivals. "We have four leaf shinobi in our presence!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Sakura looked at him warily, if he was going to start a fight, then the only person who could fight him would be her.

"Akamaru…" Kiba muttered, and the energetic dog jumped in front of the group of ninja, growling angrily.

"We don't mean any harm, we just need a place to rest." Sakura huffed, out of breath.

"We don't get a lot of women around these parts…" the man said sliding up next to her.

"I'm married…" she said darkly.

"Doesn't bother me any." He said with a deep southern accent.

"It will when I bust your face in…" Sakura growled, supporting Naruto with her shoulder and clenching her free hand as Naruto leaned heavily against her, unresponsive, barely able to walk.

"You're feisty, I like that…" he leered, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder, but Naruto slapped it away.

"You even think about touching her and I'll crush you with my bare hands." he said, looking up. Sakura gasped, his gentle blue eyes had been replaced by the dark and sinister red of the Kyuubi's; Sakura could feel the vile energy flowing through his exhausted body.

Suddenly a small thump sounded behind Sakura and Naruto. Sakura turned her head and saw that Hinata had fell to her knees, gasping for air. The heat had finally overwhelmed her.

"Hinata!" Kiba panicked, collapsing beside her, gently lowering her back to the ground. Her hood fell off, revealing her long flowing hair.

"Hey, it's another girl ninja!" someone said, approaching Hinata.

"I don't have the strength… Akamaru…" Kiba rasped, and Akamaru jumped into a protective position in front of Hinata and his master. He growled and barked ferociously, snapping his powerful jaws at any man who approached them.

"Whoa, settle down!" the man said, holding his hands up in defense, slowly backing away.

"Let us pass…" Naruto said, angrily.

The small crowd they had attracted merely stepped aside as Kiba picked Hinata up, carrying her in his weary arms. Sakura and Naruto struggled at a slow pace away from the group and towards the middle of the town, Kiba and Hinata right behind them.

"We need to find someplace to stay." Sakura muttered. She looked at Naruto, "You need to stop using the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto, you're going to get even sicker if you do."

He nodded and his eyes returned to the exhausted blue that they were before. She felt him collapse out of exhaustion. She winced and supported him as best as she could on her shoulder but she could feel her knees buckling.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called, she turned to see a small dog on the ground a few feet ahead of them

"Pakkun!" Sakura yelled, overjoyed at seeing a friendly face, but just as Sakura opened her mouth she collapsed, the dust collecting around her. She could feel Naruto's body shake uncontrollably.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto moaned, trying to stand up. Sakura's heart stopped as she looked at Naruto's face, he was in agony while he tried to stand, but his exhausted legs buckled due to the strain. She frowned; she needed to treat him immediately.

Sakura grabbed tightly onto his arm. "No, don't move." She said, slowly standing. Everything was spinning around her, but she knew that if she passed out, they would all die in the sand covered street.

She focused her chakra to her arms and used the remainder of her strength picking Naruto back up. She placed his arm over her shoulder and supported him as best she could.

"We need to find a place to go, fast." She told Pakkun, turning to look at Kiba and Hinata. Kiba looked just as exhausted as Naruto, but he was still standing, albeit shakily, carrying Hinata. "I need a place to administer treatment to everyone."

"Follow me," Pakkun said, and they slowly trudged to a small building near the center of the town. He trotted through a door located in front, followed closely by Sakura, Naruto; Akamaru, Kiba, and Hinata close behind.

The main room just inside was small but there were a couple of adjoining rooms, each containing a bed. The house contained only the essentials, a table with a few chairs, a couple sofas, a fireplace, and a desk with a tiny kitchen just off the main hall.

Sakura carried the unconscious Naruto into the first room she could find, and just as she set him down on the bed carefully, she heard a crash.

"Sakura-chan, one of your teammates just collapsed!" Pakkun cried from the main room.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted, running into the main room. Sakura slid to a stop when she saw that Hinata was crushed underneath Kiba; Sakura rushed over to her two teammates and grabbed Kiba by the arm, carrying him into another room. She then went for Hinata, taking her to the bed that Sakura had laid Kiba on.

She looked over at Pakkun. "Do you have some extra sheets, and some water?" she asked and he nodded.

She went to her bag and pulled out a syringe containing a dark, murky substance. Sakura frowned as she stared at the needle that would inject adrenaline into her system. Sakura knew that no one would make it if she didn't have energy to heal her teammates. She took it and pulled off the cap stabbing it straight into her thigh. She pushed the liquid in her bloodstream and felt her body react immediately. Energy surged though her tired limbs. Sakura looked into her bag sadly; she knew she should have packed some more adrenaline shots…she only had one left…

She grabbed an empty pail and filled it with water; she threw a couple of sheets into the water and walked to Kiba and Hinata's room. She undressed Kiba, down to his boxers, leaving only the protective netting of his undershirt. Sakura moved over to and partially undressed Hinata. She removed Hinata's heavy jacket and rolled down the top of her dress, leaving just her tight netted undershirt. She then covered the two ninjas completely in the cold wet sheet. Sakura activated her medical jutsu, it flared due to the adrenaline shot; she carefully healed both Kiba's and Hinata's sunburns, which had now turned their skin red and blotchy. As she left she saw Akamaru sitting obediently right beside the bed of his master.

Sakura headed towards the room she had left Naruto in, carrying the refilled pail of water; she had to hurry because the adrenaline shot only lasted a few minutes and was fading fast. She dropped the heavy bucket and grabbed the zipper of Naruto's jacket, pulling it off of him; she then pulled off his t-shirt. Her eyes lingered momentarily on the seal that had darkened on his abdomen.

"Stupid Naruto…" she muttered, continuing to undress him by removing his pants. Pakkun calmly watched her from the doorway.

"Sakura, where do you want me to put your body when you collapse?" the small summon asked, however, she didn't answer immediately. Sweat formed on her forehead and she wiped it away as it dripped into her eyes. She sent her healing jutsu to her palm again, healing Naruto's sunburns; she then covered him completely with another cold sheet. He was worse off then the others, she noticed.

"Sakura, I saw you take that shot of adrenaline, and I could sense your exhaustion before you took it. You do _know_ you're going to crash, don't you?" he asked.

"Of _course_ I know!" she snapped, Sakura could already feel the medicine wearing off. "I just need to stop his fever…" she muttered, covering his forehead with a medicinal wrap. "I can't stop until that!" she said.

"Sakura, you did a good job of caring for your teammates, you're a good medical ninja," Pakkun said, but then looked at her worriedly. "But who's going to heal you once you pass out?"

She shrugged. "One injured teammate is a lot better than the entire team." She said. "It's the responsibility of the team's medical ninja to put her team's safety over her own." She said, quoting her teacher.

Pakkun fell silent as he watched Sakura continue healing Naruto; she felt Naruto's pulse beating slowly, if Sakura didn't monitor him closely he could go into shock. She panted as the last of her adrenaline flamed through her body, she didn't have much time left, two minutes, top.

"Listen Pakkun," Sakura panted, turning to the little dog, "When I collapse, you have to watch over Naruto," She explained, supporting her weight on the bed frame. "Hinata and Kiba should be alright, but Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra and it made the burns even worse, so he's in real danger." She said, her heart was racing, making her insides hurt. "You have to check on him and make sure the fever goes down, if it doesn't, then dump the rest of this cold water on him." She explained tiredly, pointing a trembling finger at the pail.

Pakkun nodded before his eyes widen in horror, "Sakura, you're face is ghostly white."

"I know! Don't worry about me! Take care of Naruto!" she yelled, falling to her knees. "Listen, if his pulse slows down, you have to go into my bag and give him the shot with the red sticker over it. It's a life booster; it'll keep his heart beating for a few more hours." She explained. "Then, you have to stabilize him by forcing the liquid in the black tube down his throat; it's a powerful potion that should heal any heart condition. I'm technically the only one allowed to administer it, but I can't so you have to do it." She huffed as her vision danced.

"But Sakura, you can't collapse here! I won't be able to carry you anywhere!" Pakkun exclaimed, she simply nodded, forcing her worn-out legs to stand.

"I'll just go… into…the main room… maybe…I can…. make it to the… sofa…" she wheezed, cringing with every difficult step. Sakura could feel her legs burning like fire up her body. She suddenly felt a muscle tear and immediately fell to her knees.

"Actually, it looks like I'm going to stay right here." She mumbled, on the ground a few feet from the couch.

"Pakkun, take care of them…" she muttered, before she fell, face first, hitting the hard wooden floor with a hard thump.

--

Naruto woke up slowly. He felt surrounded by softness. He couldn't remember anything, just that Sakura had collapsed and he had passed out in the middle of the dusty street.

He sat up, energy flowing through him with a mix of livid panic. Where was Sakura, where was the rest of the team? He was in a room entirely by himself!

Naruto jumped out of bed, not noticing that he was only in his boxers. He came running out of the room searching all over the unfamiliar house. He saw Kiba and Hinata standing around the couch.

Hinata turned first, but when she saw Naruto in his boxers her face turned a bright red as her eyes widened.

Kiba turned around to stare at Naruto after noticing Hinata's reaction, "Hey Naruto, how about covering yourself up, your going to make Hinata pass out again!"

"Again?" Naruto asked, looking around the room. Where were they?

"Yeah, Sakura took off both Hinata and my clothes to treat us. When Hinata woke up to find herself half-naked in bed with me, she passed out…" Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

"But Kiba-kun, you could see my breasts…" she muttered.

He turned and smiled a broad, perverted smile, "I know…"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked, her face turning even redder.

Naruto quickly ran back to his room and put his pants on, zipping it up tightly.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Naruto asked, walking back into the room.

"Hang on a second Naruto, there's something we have to tell you before you see Sakura…" Kiba said.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" he asked, as Kiba blocked his view and pushed him away from the couch.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded, getting free of Kiba's grasp. When he ran to the edge of the couch his mouth widened. Sakura was covered in angry red blotches and burns all over her face and arms. Her eyes were closed and her body was covered with a thin sheet.

"What…" he started, "What the hell happened to her?"

Kiba and Hinata exchanged worried glances.

"She saved all of you." Pakkun said, suddenly speaking up. "Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura were the only ones conscious by the time they got here, and once she had set you down, Kiba had passed out as well, leaving her, the medical ninja, as the only conscious ninja. She had to treat all of you, she didn't have a choice, so she…"

"She what?" Naruto snapped his hands in fists at his side.

"She gave herself an adrenaline shot, so she could treat you all, despite the damage it did to her body." Pakkun muttered, sadly.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand, he then felt his face. "The… burns are gone…"

"Yeah, we realized the same thing…" Kiba said, looking down at Sakura. "It looks like for once we were _her_ burden."

"Can we move her?" Naruto asked.

Pakkun shook his head. "We had enough of a problem getting her to the couch."

Naruto stared at Sakura's burnt face, "Where was she?" he asked quietly.

"Kiba-kun found her right outside your room." Hinata said, sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "_My_ room?"

"She spent the last moments that her body would allow her to spend explaining to me how to revive you if you didn't pull through the fever, what she didn't know then was that you had already been healed." He said, looking at Sakura with a hint of pride. "She's a lot stronger than she thinks."

"Why can't we move her?" Naruto demanded again.

Kiba and Hinata looked at the floor, Kiba shaking his head.

"Pakkun?" Naruto asked and Pakkun sighed.

"She tore a muscle in her leg, and we were afraid she may have injured more than just that during the adrenaline rush."

"The baby…?" Naruto asked, fighting off tears.

"Is fine." Kiba said reassuringly, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hinata checked as soon as she was strong enough to activate her Byakugan."

Naruto breathed a short sigh of relief before wiping his face with his hand. "Why did she do this?" he asked.

"She was doing her job, Naruto." Pakkun explained. "She's a medical ninja, and it was her responsibility to make sure her team got through alive…"

"Mission accomplished." Kiba said, looking down at Sakura sadly.

--

Sakura woke up slowly, taking everything in around her. She heard no voices, no noise. Was she even alive?

She tried to open her eyes but her eyes hurt as she felt her eyelids stick together. Her whole entire body felt stiff. She could barely move her fingertips.

"N…Naruto…" she barely forced out. She felt a weight set gently on her abdomen.

"I'm here…" he muttered.

"You're alright?" she whispered, turning to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said looking into her eyes, worry evident in his blue gaze, "Thanks to you."

Sakura stiffly moved her arm and placed it right on top of Naruto's hand. She then realized her face, neck and arms had been bandaged.

"How long…?" she croaked.

"A couple of days…" he said, a few tears dripping out of his eyes.

She tried to sit up. "Damn it, we can't put the mission on halt because of me…" she muttered.

"Stop it Sakura," Naruto cried, "You're just now starting to get your energy back, and that's after I've been draining my chakra into you every chance I got."

She shook her head. "I said I won't be your burden."

"Sakura, please!" Naruto begged and she looked at him, surprised.

"Naruto…?"

"Please, your finally awake, please don't hurt yourself any more than you have already have, for me…" he trailed off, lowering his head starting to cry.

Sakura gently reached up to cup his cheek. She wiped his tears with her thumb. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Naruto covered his face in his hands, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I'm just so… relieved…" he muttered, wiping his wet cheeks.

She smiled, her lips cracking. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Naruto faked a smile and nodded.

"I'm thirsty…" she croaked. Naruto reached over and took a glass of water beside him and brought it to her lips. She drank the entire glass.

"Much better." She murmured, turning to him. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Sakura closed her eyes, falling asleep.

--

Sakura woke up when she felt her chakra being replenished. She looked to see Naruto above her, his hands on her abdomen.

"Naruto, my chakra is back completely." Sakura said, sitting up slowly and carefully stretching her arms. She looked down at her burned arms and placed her hand over each of them, sending her healing chakra to them until they healed.

She peeled off the bandages, revealing smooth, pale skin. Naruto stared at her arms in shock, they were completely healed.

"That's some power you have, Sakura…" Naruto muttered, running his hand over her newly healed arm.

Sakura then placed both of her hands on each of her cheeks, healing the burns on her face. She smiled; glad to be able to move. She stood, pushing herself up on the armrest, but when she did she felt the muscle in her leg rip farther and she collapsed.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as she fell to the floor.

Sakura covered her mouth to muffle the scream. So much pain shot up her entire body that tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura whimpered, reaching her hand down and grabbed her thigh. She spent a few minutes rebuilding the muscle tissue. Soon Sakura sighed in relief.

"That was so painful…" she mumbled, standing up again warily. "Where is everyone?"

"It's one in the morning…" Naruto muttered. "They're all asleep."

Sakura sat back on the sofa, taking a deep breath. She looked at Naruto who still sat in the chair beside the sofa.

"You haven't slept in a few days…" she whispered, looking at him with concern filled eyes.

He looked at the ground. "I was worried."

"Let's go…" she said, taking his hand. "We're going to sleep."

He followed her into the room and they both climbed into the soft bed. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, kissing his chin softly.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said.

"That's my line." He muttered kissing her forehead before both of them welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.

**A/N:** Don't have much to say today, just PLEASE make sure you review!!

Thanks again to Mike!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey all! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been really busy with stuff and stuff haha. Anyways, if you get a chance please review!

Oh and thanks to Mike for looking over this for me XD.

**Chapter 17**

Sakura woke up the next morning a little sore, but feeling so much better than she had in a very long time. She smiled as she realized Naruto had once again, moved over to her side, almost forcing her off the edge of the bed. He had his arms wound tightly around her waist, her head tucked underneath his chin. She kissed his collarbone and neck until he slowly started to stir.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured, nuzzling into her hair.

"Wake up, Naruto…" she said softly, kissing his jaw. "It's morning."

Naruto moved his head and stared at Sakura, his eyes barely open. "You feel any better, anything hurt?" he asked.

"Nope…" she smiled, kissing his lips impulsively. It had seemed like forever since she had kissed him in the morning as they had woken up.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto, clasping her hands at his back. She snuggled into his warm, broad chest, breathing in his scent.

"I love you so much Naruto…" Sakura whispered lovingly.

"Hmm? That's nice… okay goodnight…" Naruto trailed off, quickly drifting off to sleep. Sakura lifted her head up next Naruto's head and bit down on his ear, roughly.

"OWWW!" Naruto shrieked, letting go of her. But as soon as he did, she fell off the bed and onto the floor hard.

"OUCH!!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her bottom.

"What was that for?!" they asked in perfect unison.

"And you know Naruto and Sakura must be awake when you hear death threats echoing throughout the house." Kiba said mockingly, leaning against the doorframe.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to Kiba with a livid expression.

"_Whoa_…" Kiba said, taking a step back, his hands in the air. "You guys are scary when you're pissed." He said in dread, backing away.

Sakura stood, stretching her back and stiff muscles. She and Naruto left their bedroom and walked behind Kiba and into the main living room, where Akamaru excitedly greeted Naruto by jumping on him.

"Yeah, I missed you too…" Naruto muttered, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Pakkun?" Sakura asked, looking all over the room for the diminutive ninja-hound.

"He left this morning to find one of the other hounds that knows the exact location of the scroll." Kiba explained, pouring Naruto and Sakura each a cup of coffee. Sakura took the hot cup and thanked him with a nod.

"When is he getting back?" Sakura asked, taking a sip before spitting it out. "The coffee is good, by the way." She said sarcastically, making a face.

"Yeah I know, I make it really strong," Kiba said, before looking to the only closed door in the entire house with a forlorn look. "Hinata can't drink my coffee either." He said somewhat sadly before returning to his normal self, "But Pakkun said something about being back tomorrow at some time."

Sakura nodded, and then glanced at Naruto who was sipping happily on his cup of strong coffee.

"You can actually drink that?" she asked, skeptically.

He nodded. "I like it, good job Kiba…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Boys…" she muttered as she watched Kiba and Naruto punch their fists together. She then looked around. "Hey… Where's Hinata?"

Kiba sighed. "She's asleep; we got into a fight last night."

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised. "I can't see Hinata getting into a fight she normally would avoid arguments whenever she could."

"Yeah, well not last night…" Kiba muttered.

"What's going on…?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, she wants to sever her connection with the Hyuuga clan; she wants to let Hanabi become the Hyuuga heir." Kiba explained, sitting on a couch. "She wants us to get married."

"What?!" Naruto asked, looking at him, the shock evident.

Kiba sighed "She's been getting these weird ideas in her head ever since ya'll got married a couple of months ago. She feels like she'd be happier with me than with her clan."

Sakura watched Kiba carefully, he was obviously having an internal battle with what he wanted and what he felt like was best for Hinata.

Kiba crossed his arms. "But I don't want Hinata to alienate herself from the only family she's ever known, just so she can marry a loser like me."

Naruto frowned. "That's exactly how I felt about marrying Sakura, I felt like she was making too big of a sacrifice by leaving her home and her family."

Sakura looked over at Naruto affectionately, "But, what neither of you thought of is how we feel about you." She said, before turning to Kiba, "I was _so_ in love with Naruto, that I couldn't see myself happy _unless_ I was with him." She said, giving her husband a short grin. "I'm sure Hinata feels the same way about you."

Kiba frowned, deep in thought. "I just look at her sometimes and wonder how a lucky bastard like me could get her."

Sakura looked up and saw Hinata standing in the doorway. She was wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, good mornin' Hinata." Naruto said, waving.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…" she muttered. She walked over to the couch that Sakura was sitting on and sat beside her, tucking her legs underneath her, completely ignoring the other person in the room. Hinata turned to speak with Sakura and didn't even look in Kiba's direction. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see your better." She said, with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said awkwardly as silence filled the air.

"So," Naruto said, speaking up finally, "What do we do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Well," Sakura said, wrapping her arm around Hinata, "Hinata and I are going to look around the town; we might even do some window shopping." She winked at the other female, taking Hinata's hand. She could tell that Hinata didn't want to be near Kiba for now; she obviously had a lot to sort out. Naruto looked at both of them skeptically.

"That is," she said, sweetly, "If it's alright with our team leader."

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at Sakura. "You're going to go even if I say no, aren't you?"

She smiled a fake smile, "Yep!"

Naruto grumbled about something no one could understand. Sakura just picked out the words "controlling" and "dattebayo".

"Is that your way of saying yes?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I dunno Sakura; the people here haven't seen women in a long time…" Naruto muttered.

"Well, then Hinata and I will dress up as boys!" She said simply.

"Um… Sakura…?" Naruto started as Kiba busted out laughing. "That might have worked if you weren't pregnant."

Sakura watched as Naruto and Kiba laughed at her, even Hinata joined in after a moment. She could feel the tears rising up inside of her but didn't know why; she could usually always take a joke… She needed to get away before someone saw her break down.

Sakura quickly stood and ran off into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She flattened her back against the wall, sliding down it until she sat in the corner, her knees couldn't quite reach her chest anymore. She covered her cheeks with her hand and cried. She couldn't figure out why she was crying; it didn't make any logical sense to her. All she knew was that she wanted to cry until she didn't have a tear left to shed.

She heard the door opening. Naruto came in with Kiba and Hinata behind them, they looked at her worriedly.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked gently, leaning down so that he was at her level. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, desperately wiping her eyes. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LAUGH AT ME!!"

Naruto looked into her eyes, concern evident in his expression. "I'm sorry baby; we weren't making fun of you." He said.

"I just… want to have this baby and get it over with…" she wept, holding her stomach. "I'm so huge…" she continued, tears rolling.

Naruto smiled lovingly at her but she took it as him holding back a laugh. She sobbed into her arm and shrugged away from him. "Just go!" she screamed.

"Sakura-chan, why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" she cried. Sakura stared down at the floor, her lips trembling. "I have no idea why I'm like this…"

Hinata cautiously stepped forward, "You know, Sakura-chan," she squeaked, careful to not upset Sakura more. "You might be going through a mood-swing, it's normal for pregnant women to go through them."

Sakura sobbed into her sleeve, "I hate mood-swings…" she muttered.

Kiba grabbed Hinata and pulled her into the main room, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. Sakura was nibbling on her thumb, tears still pouring. "I can't control it…" she whimpered, looking at Naruto.

"Will you let me hold you?" Naruto asked, holding out his arms.

She silently nodded and wrapped her trembling arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder and soaking his shirt. Naruto carefully circled her back with the flat of his palm.

"Shh…" Naruto coaxed, holding her close. "It's alright…"

"Naruto…" she sniveled. "I'm sorry for being like this…"

"It's okay…" he assured her, "I can only imagine how rough this must be on you."

She kissed him, pressing her wet lips against his. She clung to him for a few minutes, hiccupping and sniffling a couple of times.

She looked up at him with pleading, tear filled eyes, "Naruto, can we… well…"

"Now?" Naruto asked, floored, looking at her, his eyes wide, "Kiba and Hinata are right in the next room!"

She ran her hand from his shoulders down to his torso; then flattened on his chest, pressing against him lightly.

"I dunno…" she started, turning a bright shade of red. "I want you…"

Naruto bit his lip, resting his head against hers. "I want you too…" he trailed off.

Sakura looked up at him, "Who'd want a huge elephant like me?"

Naruto ran his hand over her tummy, lovingly. "I would…" he whispered, "The fact that you're caring my child is making me want you more." He said.

Sakura blushed, "But I'm huge…" she murmured.

He rubbed her tummy, "You're perfect."

She kissed him then, "Can we… then?"

Naruto turned, "Maybe tonight…" he muttered.

Sakura's face fell, "I knew it… you don't want to sleep with me unless you can't see me…" she cried, tears spilling as she stood and ran out of the room.

"That's not it, Sakura!" Naruto stammered, following her out.

"I'm going to go for a walk…" Sakura declared, pulling on her coat.

"I'm going with you!" Naruto said, throwing on his jacket too.

"Leave me the hell alone, Naruto!" Sakura yelled suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock; Sakura was feeling the emotion rising in her again, she couldn't control her actions, or her mouth. "I hate you, and I hate the fact that you made me this way!" she fumed, pointing down to her stomach.

Naruto was in the middle of adjusting his jacket when his whole body fell limp in shock. "Surely you don't mean that…" he spluttered.

She headed to the door and threw it open.

"Wait up, Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried, following Sakura out. "Come on, Akamaru!" she called, the big white dog falling into step with Hinata as she joined Sakura.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"None of your business, Kiba-kun!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto's eyes got big as he stared at Kiba, whose eyes had just widened as well. "Did Hinata just say that?" Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded dumbly. "Damn it Naruto, we're in real trouble…"

"But we didn't even do anything!" Naruto muttered, angrily. "I didn't say a thing to her…"

"Same here," Kiba said, looking out the window as he watched the two female kunoichi and his white dog walk down the dusty street.

"Will they be okay?" Naruto asked. "Should we follow them?"

Kiba crossed his arms. "Akamaru is with them, so I'll sense anything if they're in danger and I really think they wouldn't want us around." He stated, before scratching his chin. "The strangest thing was that Akamaru followed her, without a moment of hesitation, or even looking in my direction to see if it was alright!" he said, sighing deeply. "Sometimes I wonder if Akamaru likes her more than he likes me…"

Naruto smiled. "At least Hinata was thinking clearly enough to take him with her; it gives me a little bit of piece of mind."

Kiba nodded. "Hinata's a smart girl," he said, looking at Naruto. "She's the only person Akamaru would die for, besides me."

Naruto fell onto the couch, resting his chin in his hand. His mind began to drift off.

"I never realized mood swings could be so, so brutal…" he muttered.

"Just be glad that you're not experiencing them." Kiba laughed, "I know its hard dealing with her changing attitude, but she can't really help it right?"

Naruto shock his head, "I just can't believe she said that."

"Oh c'mon dude," Kiba encouraged, resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You know she didn't mean it, I could tell on her face the moment she said that."

Naruto bit his lip. "I just wish she wouldn't constantly run away from me when she's angry…"

"Women are confusing, that's for sure." Kiba stated sagely as the fell into silence.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now, we figure out a plan to get the girls on our side again." Kiba said, sitting down.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Naruto finally spoke, "Any ideas?"

"Not really…" Kiba rubbed his head frustratingly.

--

"The nerve of him…" Sakura ranted for what seemed like hours as they headed through the dusty streets of the town, the sun had already reached its peak and was now setting. "I mean, what did I do to him?"

Hinata continued to walk next to Sakura in silence.

Sakura sighed and continued down the street. The first thing they had done was purchased hats to cover up their hair to stop the stares of all the men in the town. If someone looked closely enough they could tell that they were females, but at least it stopped the major staring. There wasn't one woman in sight besides them, which was awkward for them. Hinata had her hand resting on Akamaru's head as he trotted along happily beside her.

"I just wish Kiba-kun would realize that I consider him more of a family to me than my own clan." Hinata said. "I'm hated there; even my own father is ashamed of me."

Sakura sighed and put her arm around Hinata. "I'm sorry, Hinata. It took me a lot of hassle to make Naruto realize that too, but I did talk to Kiba about it this morning."

Hinata nodded and stared at the dust her feet were kicking up. "It's getting dark, should we go back?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura stopped, as much as she hated admitting it, she wanted to find Naruto and apologize.

Sakura and Hinata made their way back towards the house. As they were walking by a rowdy bar suddenly a man came out, running into Hinata and knocking her down. Her hat flew off her head and to the ground, making her long, thick purple hair roll down her back.

Sakura's eyes widened as the man turned. He was the exact same man who had first accosted them, when they had first entered Kara town.

Sakura watched his eyes carefully as realization fell upon him despite how drunk he was.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" he asked, pointing at Sakura.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mister…" Sakura muttered as she felt herself tense up.

The man reached over Hinata's head and ripped the hat off of Sakura's head. Sakura's hair fell where it normally did, by her shoulders.

"I _knew_ it! You're the ninja girl!"

Sakura jumped when she heard Akamaru barking and growling. The man reached over and whispered in her ear. "Hey, where's that guy you were with?" he asked, looking around.

"He's on his way back here." Sakura snapped, pulling away from him. Suddenly Hinata gasped.

"Get off of me!" Hinata said, as a few of the men who had come over to check the commotion grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Her skin is so soft, boss!" one of the men yelled, caressing Hinata's pale cheek.

"Let her go!" Sakura yelled, but then she felt her arms being pinned as well, by only two men.

"I'd be worried about yourself, if I was you." The boss said, lifting her chin with his hand.

In the next moment Sakura swung her fist, breaking free of one of the men's grasp. Her fist swung up, but just before she connected he grabbed it tightly, using his strength to crush her hand. She gasped it pain, but then kicked up, connecting with the man's groin.

"HOLD HER DOWN!" The man squeaked, and suddenly more men crowded around her, maybe ten or more. Sakura was quickly pinned against the wall.

After several moments to recover the ringleader stood on shaky legs, he was livid. "You want to see how much that hurts?" he asked darkly, grabbing her breast. He squeezed it as hard as he could, making Sakura scream out in pain.

_This isn't good._ She thought, looking over at Hinata, who had freed one arm and was using her gentle fist to fight off the probing hands.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the ringleader asked, "Maybe you'll think of that pain the next time you decide to kick a man in his sack!" he yelled, punching Sakura in the face so hard that her head crushed the wall behind her.

"Shit…" she muttered. Then suddenly she felt a massive amount of chakra, and the sound of Akamaru's barking stop.

Sakura looked over and her eyes widened when she saw that Naruto had partially transformed into the nine-tailed fox, two chakra tails swung behind him. Kiba stood beside him and he made a hand sign. "Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf…" he growled. Suddenly Akamaru and Kiba transformed into one huge oversized dog that towered over the city.

The man who had hurt her before stood back, his hands up. "Hey guys, we were just playing around…" he quickly apologized, stepping back. "How about we just leave, and you don't hurt us?"

Naruto growled, his teeth bared. Kiba and Akamaru jumped, quickly attacking the men around Hinata; they grabbed Hinata in their teeth and threw her up on their back. In the next moment Kiba and Akamaru swung their heavy paw, knocking everyone of the men to the ground. They then jumped high into the air and swiftly dropped down, attacking the dazed villagers with full force.

Naruto spun his chakra into his hand, running towards Sakura and her assailent, she watched in horror as Naruto jumped on the man who had touched her and tackled him to the ground, in the next moment Naruto shoved his Rasengan into the man's chest and watched as his torso slowly ripped away until it went completely through his body.

Naruto stood, gore covering his body, eyeing each of the men who was pinning Sakura against the wall with murder in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she felt the local lugs immeadiately release her arms, Sakura fell to her knees and then face first into the dirt. The injuries done to her body were finally starting to take it's toll.

She watched as the men who had held her down ran screaming for their lives. Yet, Naruto didn't pursue them. Sakura slowly propped herself up on her hands, her arms wobbling from the strain. As the dust cleared she saw at least five men on the ground, ripped to pieces, including the man Naruto had utterly destroyed.

She breathed in relief but then looked over at Naruto, he was staring up at the moon, sitting on his hind legs like a fox, the chakra surrounding him continuing to rage.

"Naruto…" Sakura whimpered. He turned.

"Stop using the Kyuubi." Naruto looked to where Hinata and Kiba were watching him, Hinata in Kiba's arms, a sad expression on their faces, Akamaru sat beside them obiediently.

He turned back to Sakura and slowly stood, fully on his legs, the red chakra silhouette slowly dissolving. Naruto first lost his one tail and soon lost his other one.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, slowly standing, her legs were shaking as she struggled to stand straight.

"Akamaru," Kiba explained. "I'm so connected to Akamaru that I can sense if he's in danger."

"That's why I took him with me, Sakura-chan…" Hinata explained quietly. Naruto came slowly over to her and rested his hand on her shoulders, the kind blue hint in his eyes made her relax.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Sakura felt the back of her head and winced, she could feel blood streaming down from where she had been shoved into the wall. Sakura could only imagine the other amounts of bruises lining her body.

"I'm fine, I'll let you bandage me up when we get back." She said, taking a wobbly step. Her knees buckled, but before she could fall, Naruto had her arm around his neck as she limped back to the main house.

Upon arriving Sakura used her remaining chakra healing Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata. Naruto was unscratched, and Sakura, despite being the most injured, decided against treating herself first.

"None of my wounds are fatal, Naruto." She explained when he voiced his concern, Kiba and Hinata had trudged off to their room exhaustedly.

Naruto crossed his arms as she sat on their bed. Her gear was all rolled out on the bed top. Naruto turned on the light and inspected her eye.

"That's quite a shiner you have there." He commented.

"Well, I got hit pretty hard." She admitted, smearing gel over the bruise. He took the cylinder tube out of her hand and carefully covered her eyes with the green gel.

"There." He said.

Sakura smiled and pointed to a bruise on her arm, he kissed it gently before smearing gel on her arm too.

She frowned. "You're going to be angry when you see this." She said, unzipping her blouse. She slowly pulled back the fabric and looked down at her right breast. It looked a lot worse than she had originally thought it would. A blue handprint along with red fingernail markings covered it, it contrasted starkly compared to her pale pinkish skin.

Naruto dropped the tin tube, it rattled on the floor as his mouth widened in shock. "S…Sakura-chan…" he stammered, tears welling up in his eyes. Someone had hurt her so badly. He could imagine how emotionally scarring it must have been for her.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't fight him hard enough."

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered , looking up at her. "This isn't your fault."

She jumped off the bed, favoring her better leg, she grabbed the green gel but before she could hop back on the bed, he took it out of her hands.

"I'll do it…" he said.

"You're probably going to have to tape it after this." She instructed.

He nodded in uderstanding and leaned down to gently kiss the bruise, she hissed in pain as he slowly ran his finger over her now purple nipple.

"I can't even touch you without it hurting." He said sadly. "That bastard…"

She steadied his hand by covering it with her own. "You're doing a good job, Naruto-kun." She said, using his honorific.

Naruto looked up at her, he knew she wanted him to make love to her, but could he with her being so injured? He covered his fore and middle finger with the green gel and began to spread it over her breast, relief and pleasure rippled through her. She looked up, unable to look at Naruto's hand as he touched her sensually. Her eyes closed tight as he smoothed the cold gel over her nipple, she gave a silent whimper.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura breathed.

Naruto glanced up at her, wiping the leftover gel off on his pants. He put his arms on each side of her and pressed his lips against hers. Naruto gently pushed her to the bed and arranged her limbs so that she was underneath him. He pulled the remainder of her blouse off, throwing it to the floor. Naruto then hiked up her skirts, neither of them had the nerves or the willpower to last very long figuring how long it had been since they had been intimate.

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked as he ran his fingertips down her slightly protruding stomach to her thighs, teasing her playfully.

"More than life itself." Naruto assured her, as his hand roamed to her most sensitive spot. He smiled when he saw her flinch in pleasure. Naruto teased the swollen area of her womanhood for a few moments, quieting her moans with his mouth. He then slowly slipped a finger into her opening, making her eyes widen.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto groaned, collapsing into her neck as he slowly began to gently suck tiny spots around her neck and her collarbone. He propped his arms on each side of her head and looked at her, with deep love in his eyes. "Are you ready, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He kissed her forehead and slowly became one with her.

Sakura wrapped her hands around him clasping at his back as he slowly entered her again, then again, and again. She dropped back onto the bed, her hands twisting into the bed sheets as he continued to pleasure her. She could feel his body shaking, and he could feel the muscles surrounding his manhood pulsating, bringing him even closer to the edge.

Sakura began to moan uncontrollably as he gently pushed deeper inside of her. Her eyes opened wide as her breathing became erratic.

"Naruto…….kun….!" she murmured, her face contorting in pleasure.

Naruto buried his head in her shoulder as he continued to push inside her. "I can't hold it anymore, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded. "I can't either…"

He grunted and pushed into one last time, her back arched and she felt an orgasm rock her system as stars exploded behind her tightly shut eyes. Naruto clung to her, desperately pushing her against him as he came too, he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling her name out.

Naruto collapsed beside Sakura, who was beside him, out of breath. Sakura didn't know whether to say anything to Naruto, she was exhausted and already began to doze off as he took her into his arms. He absent-mindedly began to rub her pregnant tummy until he too fell asleep, his palm resting on her stomach.

Review!!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update! The next one won't be as long, i promise!! Make sure to review!!

**Chapter 18**

Sakura woke up the next morning, her back was against Naruto's chest, his arm was around her waist and her hand rested atop his hand, intertwining their fingers. Sakura looked down at the bruises that were still pretty dark on her body. She placed her hands over the area and began to heal it until her skin returned to the natural pale pink. She turned towards Naruto, burying her face into the comfort of his chest. She could hear him softly snoring and the vibrations of his chest made her smile.

Sakura jumped when she heard someone enter their room. It was Kiba.

"Hey guys, it's morning and Pakkun just got back, he knows where the scroll is." He said, and chuckled when he saw Naruto jump up, only wearing his boxers.

"We need to find that scroll!" he said, throwing on his shirt.

Sakura tiredly climbed out of bed after Kiba had left. "Why is it that you are always so energetic after we have sex, and I'm so exhausted?" she asked.

He looked at her slyly. "That's because I'm just naturally talented in that area."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you are Naruto."

He looked at her, faking a hurt expression. "Are you saying you don't like my technique?" he asked, pausing half-way through putting on his jacket.

"Technique?" she asked, skeptically. "When we have sex, we just go at it like rabbits."

He walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers. "Yeah, but that's the way you like it."

She winced as he ruffled her hair with his hand, like she was a little kid. They walked into the main room, with their gear strapped to their belt. Sakura held her medical gear in a pouch on her belt along with her kunai and shuriken pouch.

"It's about time, you two." Kiba muttered as he took a seat beside Hinata, Pakkun sat on a table in between the two couches where the entire team sat.

"I heard all of ya'll had an energetic day yesterday." Pakkun commented, licking his paw. "There's still a mess outside."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and Kiba gave Akamaru an all-knowing pat on the head. Hinata and Sakura exchanged guilty glances.

"Anyways, that's not important." He said, pulling a map out of his uniform. He threw it using his teeth to Naruto. "There you go, team leader."

Naruto unfolded the large paper out and looked at the map, Sakura looked over his shoulder.

"It's really close to the Hidden Sand Village!" she commented pointing to the adjoining village.

"It'll take us a day or two to reach it, which means-" Pakkun started.

"We have to go through the stupid desert again?" Naruto asked, squinting his face into an annoyed expression.

"It can't be helped, Naruto…" Sakura said, before looking at Pakkun. "We've already packed our things and are ready to go whenever you say the word."

Pakkun nodded. "Let's go." He said, heading for the door.

The sun was bright and hot as they stepped out of the building. Sakura could already feel the sun cooking her skin. She grabbed the hat she had worn yesterday and threw Hinata hers.

"It keeps the sun out of your eyes and your hair out of you neck." She explained when Hinata gave her a confused glance. The girl nodded and rolled up her long hair and shoving the hat over her head.

"Let's be especially careful when it comes to heat exhaustion, everyone." Sakura said, looking around at everyone. "We'll take frequent breaks and conserve our water for as long as possible. I'm taking extra bottles for everyone." She said, pointing to her bag.

Naruto pointed to his backpack. "Hey Sakura, why don't you let me carry the extra water, your medical bag is heavy enough." He said.

She shook her head. "Thanks Naruto," she said, sincerely. "But I'm not your burden, I can carry this just fine."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "I just can't do anything for you, can I?" he spat.

She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. "Fine, here." She said, unzipping her bag, sticking the four bottles of cool water into his backpack. "Happy now?" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled. If both of them continued to never give an inch when it came to their marriage then it was a worthless fight. She decided that she would be the first to compromise.

"What's the formation for this mission, Naruto?" Kiba asked as they reached the gate leading towards the sand village, even though now all they could see was a sea of desert and sand.

Naruto looked up at the sky, a gentle breeze blew by. "Kiba, you're first, if this breeze continues than you can pick up any scents coming our way." He explained and Kiba nodded. "Pakkun, you're next, since you know the way were headed and can guide Kiba in the right direction."

Pakkun nodded. "Right."

Naruto pointed at himself. "I'll go next, that way I can get a good view of everyone."

He then pointed to Sakura. "Sakura, you can be beside me, so you can monitor the health and stability of the team."

Sakura nodded.

He then turned to Hinata. "Hinata, you and Akamaru can take the end. Since Akamaru can sense Kiba and vice versa, it will be helpful to have the front and the back people able to communicate." He explained. "Hinata, don't use your Byakugan unless you feel someone approaching." He said. "We'll need your powers more tomorrow when we retrieve the scroll."

"Alright, Naruto-kun."

Pakkun looked up at Naruto. "You really thought this through didn't you?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I'm just being team-leader." He said, scratching the back of his head. Sakura eyed him, just a hint of pride in her eyes.

"Let's go!" Sakura said and they headed out.

Time passed on slowly and Sakura monitored the status of her team as she trudged through the loose sand with Naruto by her side. Once again, she seemed to have the most heat exhaustion. Which meant she was often the reason for their frequent breaks, but no one complained, and no one questioned her medical authority when she ordered a break. They had all welcomed the setting sun with open arms by the time they had reached their stopping point. Sakura dropped her medical bag and sat on the sand, leaning back and taking a breath.

"Naruto, you and Kiba need your sunburns healed." Sakura said, as Kiba and Akamaru quickly dug holes for them for the night.

Naruto nodded and walked over to Sakura. He felt relief wash over him as she healed the burns. Soon she had healed Kiba's as well.

She looked over her own skin and Hinata's but didn't have to heal anything since they're arms were covered by thin sleeves and they had worn a hat all day.

The night wind picked up as did the sand, creating another sand storm.

"I think it'd be best if we just went to bed!" Naruto yelled, shielding his eyes from the flying sand.

"I agree!" Kiba said, waving good bye to them, jumping in the hole before helping Hinata in.

Naruto and Sakura sat in their hole, the wind whistling overhead. Now and then a layer of sand from the top fell into their shelter, covering them with a layer of sand. They were laying flat under the blanket, which provided some cover from the falling sand. It had gotten quite cold, cold enough to where Sakura was snuggling close to Naruto, her head resting on his chest as he laid on his back, one hand behind his head and the other holding her against him.

She rubbed her stomach subconsciously.

"How's the baby?" Naruto asked, feeling her movements.

"He's actually been quite relaxed lately, I haven't gotten a lot of trouble out of him." She said.

"I wonder whether it will be a boy or a girl."

Sakura had been wondering the same thing for a while now. "I know, whatever it is, I hope he or she has the same spirit as his or her father." She said, closing her eyes. "I'm really proud of you for how you handled the team today." Sakura admitted, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

He shrugged. "I just tried to make the same decisions Kakashi-sensei would make."

She sighed and closed her eyes, on the verge of falling asleep. "Well, you did a good job."

"Thanks." He said, dozing off as well.

--

"Are you sure this is it?" Naruto asked, walking around the huge boulder. He scratched his head.

"I'm positive this is the place, it's exactly ten thousand yards away from the sand village, and Maota has the strongest nose out of any of the nin-dogs." Pakkun explained. The sun was burning hot and the air was dry. They had spent the entire day searching for the secret scroll.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered, leaning against the rock. "What are we supposed to do once we find the scroll?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You said that we couldn't touch it with our bare hands."

Naruto nodded, shoving his bag on the ground, he pulled out a huge pair of gloves and a leather pouch. "Kakashi-sensei told me that we could use these, whoever wears these can pick up the scroll without being cursed."

Sakura nodded and took them out of his hands, slipping them onto her hands. He looked at her, surprisingly.

"I was figuring I could keep the scroll." Naruto said.

"If we run into trouble, then you're going to be needed to fight, not hold the scroll. Since I'm the only one not allowed to fight, then I'll hold it." She said.

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed.

"She's makes a valid point, Naruto." Pakkun said, resting his paw on Naruto's boot.

Naruto nodded and then looked up at the huge gray boulder. "Just tell me exactly how we're planning to move this?"

Sakura pulled the glove tighter on her wrist. "Stand back, I got this."

Before Naruto could protest she was running towards the rock, full speed. He had to move quickly just to dodge her.

In the next moment she hit the rock with all of her brute strength. It left a huge indention in the rock, with many cracks leading out from the center. She sat back, taking a breath. "I kind of thought that would turn out a bit cooler than it did…" she said, rearing back to hit the rock again. This time it shattered to gravel, revealing a hidden door that led underground.

"Wow, that's some crazy strength you got, Sakura." Kiba muttered, before Sakura leaned back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sakura smiling at Kiba. Why was it that she only got angry when _he_ mentioned her inhuman strength?

"Let's see…" Naruto muttered as it took both Kiba and him to lift the heavy iron door. It fell back with a heavy thud.

"What do you see, Hinata?" Sakura asked, as both girls and the nin-dog looked into the opening. Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was now surveying the huge opening.

"Nothing, I'm not picking up any strange chakra life-force below." She said, and Sakura nodded.

"Who's going in first?" Sakura asked, and Naruto pulled his bag to the edge. He dropped his water bottle into the hole, waiting for the sound of it hitting the ground, it was a pretty steep drop.

"We'll have to tie a rope so we can get back up." Naruto said, taking a stake and a long piece of thick rope out of his bag. He buried the stake deep into the sand, making sure it was in there tightly. He then tied a rope to it and threw it into the hole.

"Ok, here goes nothing." He said grabbing the rope and his bag while slowly dropping in. "It's really dark down here, I hope someone brought a flare!" he yelled.

Kiba dropped one of the ones he had brought down the hole.

"OWW, who threw that?" Naruto yelled, slowly lighting it. The group above could see a tiny blue flame burning at the bottom of the pit.

"Hinata did!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the person beside him.

"HINATA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT!!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked over at Kiba her eyes thinned. "Kiba-kun!"

"What? He won't hit a girl!" Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked down the hole. "Who's going next?"

"I'll go," Kiba said, sliding down the rope. "C'mon Akamaru!" The dog barked happily as he followed his master down the hole. Pakkun came next, dropping down the hole.

Sakura took a breath, grabbing her things. She grabbed the rope and jumped as Hinata looked up. Her Byakugan activated.

"Someone's coming!" Hinata said, looking beyond the sand dunes. "They're a far way off, but they're coming!"

"Hurry up, both of you! Get down here!" Naruto said, holding out his arms to catch Sakura as she slid down, Hinata was last.

"I can sense them!" Hinata yelled. "They're heading this way!"

"Just get _down_ here, Hinata!" Kiba yelled, and she nodded, hesitating.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, as Hinata stood, frozen at the top of the hole. "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't… I _can't…_" Hinata mumbled.

"She's afraid of heights…" Kiba said, before looking up at her. "Listen Hinata, if you fall, I swear I'll catch you!" he yelled.

She shook her head. "I can't…"

"You _have_ to!" Kiba screamed.

Hinata carefully took hold of the rope and began to lower herself, slowly, hesitantly, into the dark hole. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here Hinata, nothing's going to happen to you." Kiba said, watching her carefully.

Suddenly the rope broke, sending Hinata to certain death. She screamed as she fell into the hole but Kiba was there, holding out his arms. He caught her just as she hit the ground, the impact knocking him to the floor and her on top of him.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata said, hugging him tightly. "Y…You saved me…"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kiba asked and Sakura leaned over the fallen rope.

She gasped. "Naruto, this rope, it didn't break, it was cut!" she said, showing him the perfectly sawed edges.

"Who could've done this?" Naruto looking up at the hole, but no one to be seen.

"We need to get the scroll first!" Kiba yelled, pointing down the dark cool cave. "If we don't then there could be trouble!"

Naruto nodded. "Let's go." He said, leading the way with his flare. Sakura stood close behind him, with Kiba and Hinata close behind, and the two nin-dogs bringing up the rear.

The dark tunnel was crawling with all different kinds of bugs and tiny rodents. It was fairly cool, in contrast to above ground, which was scorching.

"Naruto, what's that!" Sakura asked, pointing to the huge statue that stood before them. It was a demonic looking animal carved into the stone. She reached out to touch it, but when she did, she heard a low growl emitting from the statue.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, backing up as well. "I have no idea what that is…" Naruto admitted.

"It's a Tanuki…" Hinata muttered and both Sakura and Naruto looked at her confusingly.

"Like the Shukaku demon that was sealed inside of Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "We _are_ close to the hidden Sand Village."

Kiba closed his eyes. "It makes sense, this must be some form of idol, or maybe just a tribute to the powerful Shukaku demon…"

"Why is it growling at me then?" Sakura asked, eyeing the statue warily.

"Maybe it's possessed." Pakkun offered, and Sakura moved closer to Naruto.

"I think it's best if we leave it alone." Naruto said, walking with Sakura around the statue.

"Kiba, you smell anything?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to pick up any scents," Kiba admitted. "Everything down here smells the same."

Naruto nodded, slowly stepping ahead of the group. Before him stood a huge underground room, dimly lighted by torches.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"It looks like it…" Naruto said, leading them into the large room. "Keep a watch out for the scroll…"

"There!" Sakura yelled, pointing to a lighted case, sitting on a pedestal sat a golden scroll. It glowed brightest out of anything else in the room. It was all the way on the other side of the room.

"There's sure to be traps everywhere." Kiba said. Before scratching his chin. "We should only send a few people to get the scroll."

"I think Sakura-chan and I should go." Hinata said, standing forward.

Both Naruto and Kiba began voicing their concern.

"I don't think Sakura should go, her reaction time has slowed considerably since her pregnancy…"

"Hinata, Naruto and I would be a lot faster than you too!"

"Stop!" Hinata yelled suddenly, and when Hinata yelled, people silenced. "Sakura-chan's reaction time hasn't stopped, and besides, with my Byakugan I can protect both of us." She explained. "I chose Sakura-chan because she's more cautious than the two of you!" she said, pointing to Kiba and Naruto. "You both are impulsive, and you definitely look before you leap!" she said and Kiba and Naruto's mouth widened in surprise, this sudden outbreak was out of character for Hinata, who was normally soft-spoken.

"Geez Hinata, I think you've been hanging around Sakura too much…" Kiba muttered.

Suddenly Sakura appeared, looming over Kiba. "What was that, Kiba?" she asked, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Fine!" Naruto said, looking at Sakura. "But if you get killed, I swear, I'll be pissed."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, and Sakura nodded.

They took a shaky few steps into the room, careful to where they stood. Hinata had already activated her Byakugan, searching the room for an awaiting trap.

Sakura tested the ground lightly with her foot, pushing cobwebs out of the way. Sakura could hear the sound of chakra radiating from Hinata's palms. Suddenly, all of the candles went out, darkening the room except for the eerie glow of the scroll.

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward, but when the candles had lit again, he saw Hinata over Sakura, and a broken arrow in her hand.

"That was close," Sakura breathed, looking over at Hinata. "Thanks…"

"SAKURA, YOU JUST TOOK TEN YEARS OFF MY LIFE!!" Naruto yelled, his hands in his hair.

"Sorry," Sakura breathed, continuing their movements towards the scroll. This time Hinata ran into a hidden wire, a huge crash echoed inside the entire cave and just as a boulder came out to crush Hinata.

"I got it…" Sakura said, punching it with all of her might, unfortunately, instead of crushing it, she only pushed it forward, which set off all the other traps. Hinata and Sakura ran towards the scroll, hiding behind the protective covering of the rolling boulder.

Sakura reached out and grabbed the scroll, grabbing it with her gloved hands, then suddenly as she picked it up, an iron cuff came out and gripped her wrist tightly, making it unable to move.

"Shit… Shit…" Sakura said, frantically ripping on her wrist.

"Sakura, the entire cave is collapsing!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm stuck!" Sakura said, pulling on her arms again to no avail.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled, reaching back to help Sakura pull her hand out.

"I'm coming Sakura!" Naruto screamed, taking a step forward.

Sakura held her other hand out, halting Naruto. "No, stop!" she said.

In the next moment she pressed her hand down on the pedestal that had held the scroll. The cuff released and Sakura broke free.

"Let's get out of here." Sakura said, as Hinata and her made their way back through the room, all the traps had been eliminated so it didn't take them long to reach Naruto and Kiba.

"Next time, I'm going…" Naruto informed, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder, he didn't want to get too close to the scroll, which was now glowing.

"Let's just get out of here." Sakura said, leading the way out, the entire cave was raining sand and stone from the ceiling. The group of six made their way past the Shukaku statue and into the entrance realm.

"How are we getting out?" Sakura asked, and Kiba held out his arms.

"Naruto, climb on me, then Sakura, climb on Naruto, and then Hinata can climb on Sakura."

Hinata looked at Kiba skeptically. "I don't think I can handle being that high again."

"Well you better, because we don't have that much time." Naruto said, climbing onto Kiba's back as they watched the entire bottom collapsed.

"Get up here, Sakura!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura used the chakra in her feet to barely make it to Naruto's shoulders, where she sat. Kiba began to wobble back and forth a bit.

"Geez Sakura, you need to lay off on the ramen shop visits with Naruto…" Kiba muttered and Sakura waved her fist in the air threateningly.

"I'll have you know that this isn't ramen, it's _baby_." she spat angrily.

"Well, then maybe you need to lay off the sex with Naruto."

Naruto fought to steady Sakura. "Oi! Hey Kiba, she might just listen to you!"

"C'mon Hinata…" Sakura said, holding out her arm. Hinata took it and both guys fought with all their might to keep from dropping under the added weight.

"You okay down their Kiba?" Sakura asked, as she carefully lifted Hinata up, past the men and onto her own shoulders.

"Yeah, just hurry up…" Kiba said through closed teeth.

"I can almost reach it…" Hinata said, grabbing the edge of the hole. In the next moment she pulled herself up, just as the rest collapsed.

"Is everyone okay?" Hinata asked, looking down into the dust-filled area.

"I'm just fine!" Sakura yelled, and Hinata smiled as the dust cleared, the boys had spirals in their eyes.

"Yeah Sakura, that's cause you landed on me…" Naruto muttered.

"And Naruto landed on me…" Kiba grunted.

Soon they were all out, Sakura doubled over, tired from pulling both Naruto and Kiba out of the hole.

"That was hard…" Naruto said catching his breath.

Kiba's nose twitched, and his eyes widened. "I…I smell…"

Sakura and Naruto turned to Kiba and Hinata watched him as well.

"I smell… Sasuke…"

**A/N:** Cliff-hanger, don't kill me!!

AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Hi all, sorry it's been forever since I've updated, I would have had this chapter to you sooner, but I just moved out of my parents house and into my own duplex/apartment thing, so I haven't had internet for the past week or so, yeah it sucked. But i finished a lot of different projects i wanted to do.

Just so you know, there will be one final chapter in this series after this one, I'm currently working out the details of chapter 20 and it's soo bittersweet. You guys have been so great, my reviews have all been sweet/informing and it's been a great ride, but this fic is over 300 pages long in word, and I mean, it had to end eventually right?

But expect Chapter 20 out soon, and i can guaruantee that it will be long, so i hope you'll all enjoy that.

But for now, here is Chapter 19.

Much love to Mike 3 who looked this over for me.

**Chapter 19**

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt something slick brush up against her palm, but by the time she turned it was too late, she had been captured. Orochimaru had her pinned against him, his snakes wound tightly around her body. Sakura's grip loosened on the scroll as the snake on her wrist tightened so roughly she could hear the bones in her hand crack under the pressure. Sakura gritted her teeth against the pain, the scroll hitting the sand with a low thump.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, turning around. It was then he met Sasuke face-to-face. Sasuke's cold Sharingan eyes bore into him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered dangerously, staring deep into the eyes of his former best friend, an angry scowl on his face.

"Rumor has it that my former teammates were recently wedded," Sasuke stated mockingly, his hands on his hips, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true…" Naruto answered, crossing his arms, "What of it?"

Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura, who was pinned against Orochimaru, "So, you finally gave up on obsessing over me, I gather?"

Sakura struggled futilely, "You betrayed not only Naruto and I, but the entire leaf village." She yelled at the missing-nin.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Sasuke muttered, walking over to Sakura. He grabbed her chin, lifting it to look into his red eyes. "Do you have any more feelings for me?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Let me go, and I'll show you exactly what I feel for you, Sasuke-kun." She seethed coldly.

"I feel like that could be detrimental to the health of your baby, Sakura." Sasuke smirked, resting his palm on Sakura's stomach softly.

Fear shot up Sakura's body as he gently touched her abdomen. She heard Naruto growl and Hinata squeak in shock.

Sakura's nose flared, "Don't touch me…" she said, her voice shaking in fear and rage.

Sasuke bored into her eyes, deactivating his Sharingan. His dark eyes seemed calming to her for some reason. Her cheeks turned a pale pink.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured.

"Sakura is there any part of you that still has feelings for me?" he asked, not looking away from her emerald eyes.

Sakura began to shake; her voice wasn't completely stable to answer, his question having knocked the breath out of her lungs.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Y…Yes…" she whispered, her eyes looking over to where Naruto was standing.

His eyes were the deepest blue she had probably ever seen them, they were wide and lifeless, like he had just gotten a swift punch in the gut. His lips were partially separated in shock and his brows were furrowed together, her words had hurt him, badly.

"Do you now?" Sasuke smirked, silently taunting her, "Despite being married to Naruto, you still carry feelings for me?"

Sakura lowered her head, sadly. She loved Naruto; nothing would or could change that. He was her husband for god's sake! He had taken her virginity, and was the father of the baby inside of her! He had always protected her, always loved her, always cared for her. But Sasuke was like a little spot on her soul that could never be removed. Despite what she did, or how much she tried to deny it, she'd _always_ have feelings for Sasuke. He was her first love after all. He was the one she used to imagine living the rest of her life with when she was a little girl. Whenever she envisioned her wedding, Sasuke was always the groom. He would always own a small part of her heart.

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked up at Sasuke now, and could only see the man… the monster that he had become; a heartless killer with no concern for anyone except his own self and his stupid revenge.

"How does all of this make you feel, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde-haired shinobi.

Naruto took a moment to just look at Sakura; her eyes were filled with remorse, "It doesn't matter, I'll love her until the day I die." He stated with pure conviction.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as Naruto focused on her, and then turned to Sasuke.

"Did you really come all this way to put a wall between Sakura and me?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting with fury, "Because it's a waste of your time."

"Why's that?" Sasuke frowned, "Because you _don't_ mind taking the back seat when it comes to Sakura's love?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Sakura yelled suddenly, making both Sasuke and Naruto turn to stare at her, "You asked me if I still had feelings for you Sasuke, and I said yes." She stated, her voice finally finding the strength to speak her heart, "But I _don't_ love you, I love Naruto, the man I married."

"Sweet words Sakura," Sasuke said, turning to her, "I guess you've finally grown out of your girlish fantasies."

"Sasuke-kun, this is getting _very_ boring." Kabuto whined, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Can we resume with the plan?" he asked.

Sasuke turned on Kabuto, his red Sharingan eyes flaring with fury, "I'm not here to serve your every whim, Kabuto." Sasuke warned, turning to Orochimaru, "I have no interest in killing these weaklings, we have what we came here for, why don't we just leave?" Sasuke said, pointing at the scroll.

"Why, I think you've gone too soft, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hissed, using his tongue to throw Sakura at him, "I command you to kill her."

The entire grouped halted in shock. Sakura's eyes widened as she fell right into Sasuke's arms, his arms holding her roughly. His face was no longer calm and cold, but wide-eyed and shocked as he looked at his master.

"There is no reason, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, trying to calm his expression back to his normal, stoic features, "Besides, if we kill Konoha's lead medical ninja, then we could face a reprisal from the leaf village, not to mention the jinchuuriki will definitely try to avenge her death, which could be troublesome."

"You kill her, or I'll kill you…" Orochimaru spat, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and shrugged, "I guess it can't be helped." In the next moment, using his blinding speed, he had unsheathed his long sword and stabbed her through her entire body, the knife coming out on the other end of her body.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed, rapidly racing towards Sasuke. He ripped Sasuke away from her, but it was too late, Sasuke had already pulled the blade out of her body. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. She grabbed her chest, her heart pounding as blood began to soak her uniform.

"Sakura??" Naruto asked, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and holding up her weight as she gasped for breath. She gripped his jacket tightly, looking into his eyes, speechless. Concern flooded his expression as he slowly watched the energy drain from her body. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt her knees shaking as she slowly fell towards Naruto, her body limp. She had passed out.

"Sakura?!" Naruto said, holding her up. "Sakura, speak to me!"

But she didn't respond her head rested against his chest, her eyes closed and lifeless.

Naruto carefully picked her up and carried her out of harm's way, setting her on the hot sand away from the group. He then stood, the sun silhouetting his body. He turned slowly and looked at Sasuke, fury filling his once calm, clear blue eyes.

"I could forgive you for trying to kill me Sasuke…" Naruto seethed. His eyes sparkled and rage, flooding his body. He was seriously angry, "But, hurting Sakura…" Naruto spat; running towards Sasuke. "That is unforgivable!" He yelled, ripping the kunai out of his sleeve. He dived for Sasuke but Sasuke merely stepped aside, sending Naruto into the sand.

"You should know better than to fight me Naruto, my power is thrice that of your own." Sasuke warned, his Sharingan eyes looking at Naruto with cold indifference.

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted, blindly racing towards Sasuke, his kunai raised, "I'm going to end this!!"

Naruto stabbed his kunai towards Sasuke, but just before it hit his ex-best friend, the Uchiha moved behind him. Naruto didn't have enough time to react when he suddenly felt the sharp knife that had Sakura's blood covering it enter his body, tearing his insides.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spun, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt. He fought through the rippling pain and threw Sasuke to the ground and ripped out the sword in his back. He grunted and threw it down into the hole where they had just recently found the scroll.

"Go on and get it Sasuke, I'll collapse the entire underground cave on top of you."

"Like I need that thing." Sasuke chided, "I can kill you just as easy with my bare hands!" he yelled, running to Naruto with blinding speed. Naruto barely ducked out of the way of Sasuke's fist. But unfortunately he couldn't avoid Sasuke barreling into him, sending them both to the sand. Sasuke pinned Naruto down using his legs and began to strike him over and over. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his neck and rolled him over, pinning him to the dirt.

"Your not so tough, Sasuke." Naruto snapped, holding him to the sand, pinning the traitorous nin with his hand, tightly clenched around Sasuke's neck, "Your fighting style hasn't improved since that day on the hospital roof."

Sasuke growled and punched Naruto roughly. But Naruto caught his fist and began to punch Sasuke repeatedly. He had finally gotten the upper hand. Naruto glared at Sasuke, death in his eyes. "Say your prayers, Sasuke…"

"Well now, wasn't that a good show…" Orochimaru chided, wrapping one of his snakes around Naruto's torso, tying his arms behind his back securely, "Unfortunately, I can't have you killing my vessel."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and growled at the thought of being his vessel.

Kiba took a step forward, but Kabuto took a step forward as well, ready to pounce on whoever interfered. Orochimaru slowly walked up to Naruto as Sasuke stood, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth.

"The nine-tailed fox…" Orochimaru said, his pale tongue circling around Naruto's neck, "All I have to do is squeeze and I can foil Akatsuki's plans in seconds."

Naruto struggled with his bonds. He used all of his strength and pushed against the strength of the snakes. But they didn't budge. Suddenly a silver kunai came whizzing by his head, cutting Orochimaru's tongue off, releasing Naruto from the pressure on his neck.

The entire group whirled around to where Sakura was. She was standing, her shoulders heaving in exhaustion. Her uniform was still stained with blood, but the wound had been closed off. She glared at Orochimaru, her emerald eyes shrouded in fury.

"You even think about going near him again, and I'll kill you…" Sakura muttered dangerously.

Orochimaru's eyes turned to slits, "It seems I forgot about your annoying power to heal…" he hissed, angrily, before laughing, "Like a pregnant Chunnin Kunoichi could take _me, _one of the legendary _Sannin_, down so easily, do you even realize who you're dealing with here?"

"I don't care who you are, but if you touch him again, then I'll tear you apart…" Sakura said, pulling the gloves on her hands tighter. "If you end up killing me because of it, then I'll take you with me…"

Orochimaru chuckled, "The third Hokage couldn't even stop me, and you think you can?"

"Sakura…" Naruto gasped, using all of his energy to break the bonds, but they weren't budging, "You can't…"

"It's all right Naruto, I'm not afraid of him anymore…" Sakura muttered, walking towards the group.

"Oh that's _right…_" Orochimaru breathed, with a short chuckle, "You were that girl who infiltrated my hideout along with the jinchuuriki and that troublesome Jiraiya…" He said, placing a fingertip on his chin, "If I remember correctly, it only took the sight of me to have you shaking in fear…"

"That was a _long_ time ago, Orochimaru…" Sakura cut him off, her hands tightening into fists, "If I have to be the one to kill you, then I will."

"Big words, for such a young girl…" Orochimaru spat, "I could end your life right this very moment…"

"Then why don't you…" Sakura taunted, "I'm not afraid to die."

"Sakura, no!" Naruto yelled; panic filling him as he jerked desperately on his bonds. "STOP EGGING HIM ON, DAMMIT!"

"It's too late for her, Jinchuuriki…" Orochimaru yelled, opening his mouth. A snake came out of his mouth and the Naruto gasped, he had once been the victim to Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword. Sakura wasn't quick enough to avoid the long sharp sword hurtling towards her.

"SAKURA!!" Naruto screamed. This time, the sword would definitely end her life; it was heading straight for her head.

Kiba and Hinata reacted, running towards Sakura at full speed. But they both knew that they would be too late, there wasn't any avoiding it this time.

Sakura didn't blink, didn't flinch and didn't cower as the sword headed to her, almost in slow-motion.

"You're through…" Orochimaru smiled.

Suddenly Sakura saw a blurry blue flash obscure the incoming blade, followed by the sound of a sword slicing through flesh. Except it wasn't her own flesh that was getting pierced. The entire group gasped, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"S…Sasuke…" Sakura spluttered, unable to believe it herself. Sasuke had jumped in front of her, taking the blow from Orochimaru's sword.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto asked, looking at the man who had saved his wife. His hands were out wide, protectively covering Sakura.

Sasuke slowly reached down to grab the sword that had embedded itself deep into his torso. Blood was covering the tip as he slowly pulled it out. Orochimaru was too shocked to move, he slowly closed his eyes. A smile forming on his lips.

"So Sasuke, I suppose you think you're stronger without my help, hmm?" Orochimaru said, his voice shaking in anger.

"You're not going to kill her…" Sasuke spat and Sakura gasped.

"So, you never did truly harden your heart…" Orochimaru muttered, redrawing his sword, "At least not when it came to your old comrades." He said, with a chuckle, "You're not going to be able to harm _one_ hair off of Itachi's head."

"You're going to _die_ for that, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto and slicing the snakes free with the kunai that Sakura had thrown to free Naruto from Orochimaru's tongue..

"Sasuke…?" Naruto didn't know what to say to Sasuke's sudden change of attitude.

"Orochimaru should be weak…" Sasuke muttered to Naruto, "He's close to needing a new vessel, which means that he can't birth a new body anymore. Which means, if you kill him, then he's dead for good, this is the best chance you've got Naruto."

"Sasuke…why?"

"We'll talk about it later, but for now, killing him is our top priority."

"Right…" Naruto nodded his head, looking over at Sakura, who was watching the both of them with concern in her eyes.

Suddenly Kabuto stepped in front of Orochimaru, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If you want Orochimaru-sama, then you'll have to go through _me_ first…"

"I think it's about time we make an appearance, right Hinata?" Kiba asked as they stood in front of the entire group.

"Yes, Kiba-kun." The Hyuuga heiress said, her Byakugan already activated.

Akamaru barked energetically.

"Can't forget about you Akamaru…" Kiba smiled, patting the dog on the head.

"Right, so you three get Kabuto, and Sasuke and I will get Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, looking over at his comrade, and Sasuke nodded.

"Then let's go…" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles as a confident smile spread across his face.

**A/N:** This is your second to last chance to write me a review, so please do so!! XD


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey all! First I would like to apoligize to all of my readers who have had to wait soo long for this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. I tried my hardest not make it too cliche or rushed, i wanted to take my time on it, and make sure that you guys enjoy this last chapter.

So many emotions flow through my mind's eye right now, this story is over a year old if you count pre-production, it's been a long journey, and I just would like to thank the people who's been along for the ride since the beginning.

Now to answer a few of your questions, the biggest one being the one about whether or not I am writing a sequel to this story.

The answer is... no.

I'm currently working on four other fanfictions in addition to my four part-time jobs, and my full time - student career. You can ask my beta, (i'm his beta too btw), he will tell you that I am seriously busy.

Even though I really enjoyed writing this story, i feel as if I have taken every possible path the story can take.

I hope you all aren't too disappointed! But anywho onto the story!

Also just to remind you, please please please review, I would honestly like to know your opinions about this final chapter. Even if you haven't reviewed a single chapter of mine, please let me know!

**Chapter 20**

Sakura watched the group swarm around the two evil shinobi with fear reflecting in her emerald eyes. She knew first hand how frightening both Kabuto and Orochimaru could be and she just prayed that she would be able to see everyone alive by the end of this battle.

Naruto and Sasuke stood before Orochimaru at a distance, Sasuke's stance one of cool nonchalance and Naruto, one of threatening power. Kiba and Hinata stood on the other side, glaring darkly at Kabuto.

There she was, in the middle of two growing battles. Unable to attack, unable to help, completely useless…

"You ready, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Naruto, who had pulled a kunai out of his sleeve.

"Yeah."

*-*-*-*-*

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, Sasuke." Orochimaru sneered, as he made a hand-sign, "But you will not kill me, I have not spent these last few years _training_ my student to overthrow me."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto grunted, rushing towards Orochimaru, his kunai raised high.

"Pathetic." Orochimaru snarled quickly hurling Naruto to the sand, a cloud of dust enveloping him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped, taking a step towards him.

"Stay back, Sakura!" Sasuke snapped, holding out his empty hand to stop her.

Naruto slowly stood, wiping the dust from his brow, his breath coming in heaves. Sasuke stood beside him, his eyes closed in meditation. Slowly little black marks appeared over his entire body, opening his eyes to show the Sharingan glowing bright red. A purple aura surrounded him.

"It's my turn now, Orochimaru." Sasuke muttered, making a hand sign. "Chidori Eisou!" he said, throwing his hands up, forming an electric spear. In that second he hurled the energy blade towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled broadly, "Stupid boy, I know _all_ of your tricks!" he snapped, catching the electric handle in his hand, dispersing the chakra surrounding it.

But before it disappeared, Sasuke made another hand sign and suddenly the spear broke apart, sending a dozen sharp miniature spears into Orochimaru's body. Orochimaru grunted painfully.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto gasped, looking up over the battle he was currently fighting with Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru.

"Stupid move." Kiba snapped, collapsing on top of Kabuto, holding him down as Hinata reached for his chakra points.

"Obviously you don't know all of my tricks, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, a confident smile covering his lips.

Sakura stood in awe as she looked over the epic battle, she watched with fear as Orochimaru's outstretched neck headed for Naruto.

"Watch out, Naruto!" she yelped.

Naruto dashed to the side, Orochimaru's teeth barely grazing his neck. Sakura gasped as one of Orochimaru's fangs pierced his skin, drawing blood.

The force of Orochimaru's body hitting him full force sent the blond shinobi flying backwards. He landed on his back in the sand near Sakura. She came rushing over to the cloud of dust he had kicked up.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled, running towards him, sliding on her knees to his side, "Are you alright?"

Naruto held his neck painfully as the poison slipped inside of him.

"This… poison… my chakra… is draining out of me…" he muttered as Sakura grasped his hand.

Sasuke meanwhile was doing his best to hold off Orochimaru as his neck stretched around him.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed, slamming the electric ball into the side of Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru collapsed on the dirt, his eyes rolled in the back of his skull.

"Sakura, is Naruto okay?" Sasuke bellowed over at her as she fought to find the source of the poison.

"I don't know yet!" she yelled back, "Naruto, are you okay?"

She knew the question was a stupid one, just as she sat there she could literally see the blue chakra draining out of him. She also knew that if she didn't do something soon then she would be facing the possibility of the nine-tailed fox making an appearance.

"Naruto I'm going to take the poison out…" Sakura said, pulling out a kunai from her pouch and turning to face Naruto.

He gripped her wrist as she steadied it over his neck; his soft blue eyes looked up at her lovingly.

"I trust you." He muttered as his blue eyes suddenly began flashing back and forth from red to blue, "Hurry!"

She sliced a slit where the poison bubbled at his throat. He was fighting the eternal struggle with the Kyuubi to keep him from invading his body. The hand that was currently clasped around Sakura's arm grew long white claws.

"HURRY, SAKURA!!!" Naruto growled, his voice imitating the Kyuubi deep rumble.

Sakura kneeled down and began sucking the poison out of Naruto neck. His hand gripped painfully onto her arm and she winced in pain but didn't falter. After spitting out the mouthful of poison and blood, she looked down at him and rested her palms on his chest, sending her chakra through him. His large chakra capacity drained her entire chakra level. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Naruto's body absorb every drop of chakra she had left.

The claws receded and Naruto regained his conscious. Sakura fell forward, into Naruto's arms, exhausted.

"Sakura… are you alright?" Naruto asked, gripping shoulder as his arm wound around her back.

"I'm fine." She said, her eyes fluttering closed, passed out.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped, holding his wife tightly in his arms, "Speak to me!"

But she was silent. Her breaths came in short gasps.

"NARUTO, I need you over here!" Sasuke choked as Orochimaru slowly stood again.

Naruto softly set Sakura in the sand, her face falling over to the side.

"I will protect my family." Naruto said, determination filling his body, making his chakra rage. He headed over to Sasuke and stood beside him, his chest heaving.

Orochimaru was getting obviously weaker; it was evident in the way he moved towards them, slow and lethargic.

"This is not the end Sasuke-kun; I will not be taken down by the likes of you and your friends." He sneered, making a handsign, "Ninja art: Twin Snake Sacrifice jutsu." He snarled, as two snakes came slithering out of his shirt sleeve.

Sasuke held up his arms and made two hand signs. "Striking Snake jutsu!" Sasuke bellowed, as snakes came flying out of his sleeve as well, meeting Orochimaru's larger snake head on, in the next moment Naruto threw a kunai, hitting Orochimaru's snake, slicing off it's head, it landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Suddenly Orochimaru stood up, hands tightened into fists. Hundreds of snakes came pouring out of his body, slithering all over the sand.

"Naruto! Now!" Sasuke yelled, forming a Chidori ball in his palm. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, a kunai raised.

"You're through!" Sasuke yelled.

"You have got to be kidding-"

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto screamed suddenly, it came from behind of Orochimaru, without anyone noticing, Naruto had created two shadow clones.

Orochimaru, attempting to avoid Naruto's Rasengan, ran straight into Sasuke's Chidori ball. He grunted.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!" Kabuto screamed as Naruto's Rasengan slammed into Orochimaru's back, he began to spin around violently.

Blood and snake juices covered both Naruto and Sasuke as they slowly ate away at Orochimaru's frail body. With one last gasp for air Orochimaru wailed in pain. Kabuto began to rush towards Orochimaru as his body fell limp.

"Orochimaru-sama!" he yelled again. His hand reached out to slice off Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out!" Hinata squealed, but suddenly the pink flash came running by them. Sakura raised her fist and connected her knuckles with the side of Kabuto's skull. The force of it sent Kabuto flying through the air, the strength of the punch crushed his skull, smashing his brain, killing him instantly.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped as she dropped to her knees, totally spent.

"I'm okay!" Sakura coughed, covered in sand, "I…I just reacted…" she muttered, as Naruto carefully picked her up. They looked around them, Orochimaru's insides splattered all over the desert floor, and Kabuto's brain stood smashed against a rock, both dead.

Sasuke breathed heavily after the battle, barely standing. Naruto and Sakura stood over Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura quickly healing the many lacerations over their bodies from Kabuto's Mystical Palm jutsu. Naruto used his chakra to help her heal them.

"It's over, finally." Hinata squeaked, kneeling beside Kiba, holding his hand.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed already standing behind her. She felt her heart pounding as she stood after healing Kiba.

"Yeah?" she asked, watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, for stabbing you." He said, looking down, "I had to prove my allegiance to Orochimaru for a little while longer."

"I understand." Sakura admitted awkwardly, and Sasuke smiled a small smile. She looked down awkwardly.

A moment passed between them, both knowing the other's thoughts, it was as if Sasuke and Sakura were hitting a large fork in the road, and were separating, "Well… you know… I'm going to go make sure Naruto is alright." She said, gesturing to where Naruto stood, walking past Sasuke. The moment she looked into Naruto's eyes she smiled broadly. There had _only_ ever been one person that could put a smile on her face: even after such a grisly battle.

He grinned boyishly as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You did it Naruto, you and Sasuke killed Orochimaru." She said, kissing his sweaty brow, she then kissed his lips, despite the fact that she felt Sasuke's eyes on her.

But she had already chosen the man she planned to live the rest of her life with.

Sakura wiped the blood from his lip, a tear rolling down her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Sakura?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow questionably.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

He grinned widely, showing most of his teeth, "I love you too."

"We need to find someplace to stay tonight." Kiba commented, breaking the mood, his body supported Hinata. Akamaru stood beside her, limping a bit.

"We could see if Temari-san could put us up for a couple of days." Sakura said, before turning. She saw Naruto and Sasuke looking across from each other, understanding in their eyes.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, looking over at him.

"Maybe at one point I belonged here," Sasuke explained, "But if I was to return to The Hidden Leaf Village, I'd be branded as a criminal."

"I understand."

Sasuke held out his hand, and Naruto took his, smiling widely.

"You know Naruto," Sasuke said, a lazy smile playing at his lips. "You weren't my first friend, but you were definitely my best."

"Same with you Sasuke."

"Take care of Sakura and your baby."

"I plan on it."

Sakura wanted to say something, _anything_. But her voice had left her. She just watched as Sasuke headed off into the desert, his hand lifted in goodbye.

After Sasuke left Naruto walked over to the gloves on the ground, and put them on, picking up the scroll with one hand. He then walked over to Sakura, placing his other arm around her neck.

"Let's go." He said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Naruto and Sakura had spent the next few months in the Sand Village, Naruto working as a liaison between the two allied villages. Sakura in turn had taken a teaching position with the Sunagakure Ninja Academy where she taught medical ninjutsu to a few gifted students.

Kasumi, Kenji, and Mika greeted them when they had returned and Kasumi had shown obvious interest in learning medical ninjutsu as one of Sakura's students.

Naruto and Sakura had finally said goodbye to their three team members from Team Uzumaki as the students all returned to Konoha. Sakura knew that Naruto wanted to return home, but with Sakura in her final trimester, she didn't want to risk the baby's health. There was nothing they could do about it. For now, they were stuck in Sunagakure.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"It looks like we have a new name to add to Konoha's database!" Shizune squealed, running into Tsunade's office, "We just received a message from the Sand Village, Sakura-chan gave birth last night!!!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, looking over the card.

**Parents:** _Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki_

**Gender:** _Boy_

**Name:** _Yasuo Sasuke Uzumaki_ (scribbled beside the name were the words "Naruto wanted to name him 'Seventh Hokage'")

Tsunade grinned. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yes." Shizune squealed happily. "They will be returning within the week."

"Good." Tsunade said.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Naruto and Sakura walked through the woods, "Are we there yet?" she asked Naruto as she carried a tiny bundle close to her body.

"Yeah, we're almost there, I can see the village walls." Naruto said, looking back at her.

"I wonder if anyone will be looking for us?" Sakura asked, looking down at the tiny baby in her arms. Little Yasuo slept soundly in her arms; a tiny arm came out of the blanket.

"Yasuo's getting restless, I think he's hungry." Sakura explained.

"We can stop for some ramen once we get into the village!" Naruto smiled his eyes wide with anticipation as his mouth watered.

"You know, I've only been a Mom for barely a week, but I'm pretty sure you don't feed a baby _ramen_." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Oh well, we can pick him up some formula after we go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto!"

"I was _kidding_!" Naruto joked, laughing.

Her eyes narrowed angrily as they continued on. They both grinned widely when they saw the gates of Konoha, wide open as if welcoming them home with open arms.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto bellowed, throwing his arms around Sakura's waist, grabbing her side.

"It's nice to be back." Sakura said, hoisting little Yasuo higher against her chest.

"Sakura! Naruto!" A voice yelled suddenly, as they walked in through the gates.

Naruto's mouth stood gaping while Sakura's eyes widened. All of their friends were waiting for them when they returned. Ino and Sai were smiling broadly at them as they held hands, and Kiba and Hinata stood together, having been married for a few months now.

Neji and Tenten also stood together, with Lee standing close beside them as well, looking awestruck.

Choji and Shikamaru both exchanging glances as both grinned.

"Wow, you guys, it's good to see you all!" Sakura said, looking over them with thanks glowing in her eyes.

"What an adorable baby!" Ino cried, running up to Sakura.

Kiba shook Naruto's hand. "Congrats man." He said.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!!, SAKURA-SENSEI!!!" A girlish voice squealed as Kasumi, Mika, and Kenji all rushed up to them with bright smiles on their faces, "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back!" Naruto said, as he looked over his students.

Then suddenly a large group of people headed towards the gate. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Captain Yamato, Asuma, Jiraya, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Sakura's parents all headed towards them with Iruka bringing up the rear.

Tears spurt into Naruto and Sakura's eyes as they were overwhelmed by the welcoming reception. They were finally home.

This entire love story began with a boy and a girl, both finding each other through the rough and sometimes difficult stage of growing up. But because of their love they will become stronger, and even though what lies ahead in their future is currently unknown, the trip down the road of life will seem much less bumpy as long as they're together.

The End

**A/N:** Anyways that's it you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for new stories coming soon!

Much love!!

Please review, this is your final chance!!!

(and much love to my beta, thanks for looking over this!)


End file.
